Regresa atrás, y cámbialo todo
by BE 15
Summary: La vida de Adrien y Marinette da un giro inesperado el día en que un nuevo Chat Noir cae del cielo, este traerá consigo misterios y problemas a nuestros protagonistas,especialmente al rubio héroe de Paris, ya que este niño es su hijo…¿Pero con quién?Ahora...¿Adrien frecuentara a Marinette?Además...¿Porque está aquí?/Mi nombre es Alexandros...y quiero salvar mi mundo, y a Ladybug...
1. París, quince años en el futuro

Paris, 15 años en el futuro.

Observo con aburrimiento y molestia por décima vez la puerta del despacho del director, esperando que por ella salga la figura autoritaria de mi padre.

Observo con un suspiro resignado a la secretaria que me mira desde su escritorio, con decepción y precaución, le restó importancia y dirijo mi mirada a la pantalla de mi celular, mi padre lleva más de una hora dentro de ese lugar. Chasqueo la lengua. Seguro el viejo del director le está contando de la "A" a la" Z" todas mis hazañas nada admirables en la escuela, rio, de todas maneras que podía esperar del "querido director"... que me tiene bronca desde que le hice un par de bromas; como depilarle la barba y encerrarlo en su baño personal sin ropa en pleno invierno, por más de seis horas, ya saben cosas de inocentes; ladeo el rostro compungido, ya veo llegar un sermón de más de dos horas, dos meses sin mesada y un confinamiento en mi habitación hasta navidad, y sin regalos de papa Noel claro. Suspiro otra vez y me acomodo en los sillones del recibidor, mi brazos y piernas aún están resentidas por la pelea, y ni mencionar mi hermoso rostro donde hay un moretón con forma de media luna en mi mejilla. O si, fue una gran pelea, en la que yo gane por supuesto, el otro acabo peor.

Mi celular vibra y observo la pantalla, sonrió al ver el número que presta comunicarse conmigo, al instante le ordeno con un "recibir llamada" a mi teléfono y este contesta la llamada solo, sin necesidad de usar yo mi dedo. Me acomodo en mi asiento dando la espalda a la secretaria y respondo con una voz muy baja.

-¿Cómo has estado abuelo?- pregunto sonriente a la figura que aparece detrás de la línea.

-Alexandros, yo estoy muy bien, ¿Cómo has estado tú? Me ha contado un pajarito que te has vuelto a meter en líos- sonrió nervioso, las noticias y los cotilleos vuelan, ya no hay privacidad en esta esfera pienso indignado - ¿Esta vez con quien te has agarrado a golpes? ¿Necesitas que vaya a sacarte del lio?

-Aprecio tu ayuda abuelo, pero hubiera sido maravilloso que hubieras hecho esta llamada hace una hora. Papá está aquí, y entro muy molesto, no me imagino como saldrá- digo con molestia, mientras mi abuelo me mira apenado - seguro que sale hecho el increíble Hull, con ganas de aplastar cosas y encerrar a los que se portan mal. Ósea yo.

-Bueno eso no es problema, sabes que puedo defenderte de tu padre siempre que lo necesites - sonrió con emoción ante esto - tu solo escápate de la secretaria y yo tendré ah Daniel afuera esperando por ti, anda tienes exactamente 10 minutos antes que llegue el auto- me dice mientras me guiña un ojo y corta la llamada.

-GRACIAS ABUELO POR ESO TE AMO- grito con euforia mientras corto la llamada y miro hacia el escritorio de la secretaria, la cual me observa con una mirada escudriñadora, al escuchar el grito que solté.

La miro de reojo mientras me agacho a recoger mi mochila y mi casaca en el suelo.

Camino con porte galante hacia ella, mientras acomodo mi mochila en mi espalda y cierro el cierre de mi casaca. En ningún momento ella me quita la mirada, la observo mientras camino, su mano derecha se está dirigiendo discretamente a su teléfono celular, lista para acusarme si intento hacer algo para huir o hacer algo contra ella.

-¿Señorita puedo ir al baño?- llego hasta el filo del escritorio y coloco mis manos en las esquinas de este, mientras coloco mi mejor rostro de gato abandonado.

-No, usted está castigado, hágame el favor de sentarse a esperar a su padre joven Alexandros, que no tarda en salir - me dice tajante. Sonrió de medio lado, se hace la dura.

-Vamos, no va a dejar a este pobre niño desahuciado con la necesidad de querer ir al llamado humano. Mire que ya me han castigado lo suficiente -digo mártir - No me aria eso. Usted que es toda dulzura - digo coqueto. La observo mirar nerviosa a todos lados con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, para luego fruncir el ceño y recupera la compostura y hablar.

-Está bien, pero seré yo quien te acompañe - asiento mientras esta se pone de pie, asegurándose en llevar su celular con ella, al mismo tiempo que no me despega la mirada.

Nos dirigimos por el pasillo sin que la secretaria quite la atención en mí, valla mujer tonta, está a punto de caer en las redes de un niño de 9 años. Bueno si es que ya cayó.

Llegamos a la puerta del baño y presiono con mi dedo el botón táctil para abrir la puerta y entrar, me dispongo a pasar esta cuando me percato que la secretaria también tiene la intención de pasar conmigo.

-No es que me moleste, pero preferiría entrar solo, si me lo permites madame- digo en tono coqueto, haciendo que ella se sonroje y al instante se muestre molesta.

-¡No es eso!- dice indignada - pero te conozco, así que antes de que entres dame tu mochila- ordena.

\- Ok- sonrió y bajo los hombros restando importancia, al tiempo que le entrego la mochila y me dispongo a pasar al baño.

-Pero no cierres la puerta, yo estaré de espaldas aquí sin mirar.

-No hay problema, nomás no dejes que te gane la curiosidad- le guiño un ojo ante de pasar y dejarla toda roja e indignada.

Una vez dentro suelto una risa y abro el cierre de mi casaca. Discretamente saco ese cubo guarda cosas que me regalo el tío Max en mi cumpleaños, el hombre es científico tecnológico y quiso darme algo útil, y valla que resulto ser muy útil, con esto eh guardado todo el contenido de mi mochila, la secretaria ni se imagina que solo tiene la mochila vacía.

Cierro el cierre y trepo ágilmente como gato hasta la ventanilla del baño, eh de agradecer que no sea tan pequeña, lo que no es pequeño es la distancia del piso donde estoy, tercero exactamente. Estudio la caída, mientras observo de reojo a la puerta, si no salgo en un minuto esa loca entrara. Pongo atención otra vez a la caída, si brinco hacia el balcón del segundo piso todo será sencillo, saltare de este y correré a la salida, donde me estará esperando el auto. Listo es hora de actuar.

-¿Joven Alexandros?

No respondo, solo me acomodo listo para brincar.

-¿Joven Alexandros?- la tercera es la vencida.

La escucho pasar la puerta y mirarme horrorizada -¡¿Que intentas hacer?! ¡Te vas a matar! ¡Baje de ahí en este momento!

-Bueno, una persona normal se mataría, yo no, soy divino- le guiño un ojo antes de brincar para que esta no me atrape, ya que intento hacerlo -¡Adiós Denise querida!

Aterrizo de pie en el balcón del segundo piso, por suerte este está cerrado, ya que mi padre está hablando con el director al otro lado. Sin pensar mucho brinco, justo en el momento en el que escucho la puerta deslizarse, señal de que fue abierta. Valla le gane al teléfono de Denise.

-¡Alexandros regresa aquí ahora! ¡Es una orden!

-¡Joven Agreste escuche a su padre!- miren quien lo dice, el culpable desde el principio -¡No empeore su situación!

Miro hacia arriba y observo los ojos verdes furiosos de mi padre, el cual parece tener la intención de cogerme y machacarme con los ojos.

-¡Lo siento padre sabes que no me gusta que me encierren!- le guiño un ojo mientras lo observo coger la barra del balcón, valla parece que si tiene intención de brincar - ¡Soy gato callejero! ¡Así que _adiue_!

Salgo disparado dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, mientras observo venir hacia mí a los tres guardaespaldas de papá. Unos hombres tres veces más grandes que yo.

Con agiles movimientos salto encima de uno, al tiempo que le doy una patada a otro en el aire, caigo sobre el tercer guardaespaldas, exactamente en sus hombros, con una llave en su cuello lo hago caer hacia atrás, al tiempo que brinco y me dispongo a correr hacia la salida donde observo la limosina de mi abuelo esperándome en la puerta.

Volteo hacia atrás, donde puedo ver al director Damocles con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, misma mirada que muestra la secretaria la cual llego a la escena y quedo muda, y por último y menos importante la furiosa de mi padre, el cual me promete con la mirada encontrarme pronto ya que sabe dónde estaré.

-Por cierto...- sonrió mirando directamente al balcón -¡Director Damocles es usted un cretino! ¡Antonio Bourgeois es un mariquita! ¡Y no me arrepiento de nada Padre!

Apenas termino de decir esto salgo disparado a la limosina, sin pararme a ver mi hazaña, el rostro estupefacto de viejo y el salto mortal que dio mi padre al patio.

Como si saltara para salvar mi vida me metí de barrida en la lemosina, al tiempo que el chofer acelero, por los pelos y mi padre me atrapa. Llegar con mi abuelo es necesario ahora. Le pediré unas vacaciones permanentes.

-Has vuelto a tentar su suerte joven Alex- me dice el chofer, pisando el acelerador.

-¿Que te puedo decir? Vivo al extremo Daniel- sonrió de medio lado -Tanto que somos un equipo, estamos sincronizados -le guiño un ojo, al chofer de ojos avellana y lentes.

-Un equipo que pronto acabara jodido, ya que usted terminara en un internado para niños problema en Rusia, y yo en una prisión por cómplice- dice resignado.

-Naaa, no te hagas el mártir.

* * *

Sube a su auto y acelera, mientras es seguido por los guardaespaldas en una camioneta aparte.

Tiene los nervios a mil y quiere desquitarse con el primero que vea.

El audífono inalámbrico en su oído suena, al tiempo que contesta para recibir la llamada.

\- ¿Quién es?-contesta con brusquedad, sin detenerse en la vía.

 _-Adrien amor, recibí tus llamadas pero no las pude contestar porque estuve en un almuerzo con las chicas ¿Qué ocurre?-_ habla una voz femenina empalagosa al otro lado de la línea

Sonríe, gracias Dios, ya tiene su desquite.

-¡Ocurre que nuestro hijo volvió hacer de las suyas y no estabas ahí como de costumbre!

 _-Pero Adriancito...te eh dicho varias veces que no puedo con ese niño, es el demonio...Alexandros no me obedece..._

-¡Es nuestro hijo!- responde- ¡Solo te pedí una cosa cuando nos casamos Lila, que seas una buena madre, y no lo estás haciendo! ¡Te preocupas más por ir de compras, arreglarte, viajar, que por nuestro hijo! ¡Estoy harto de esta situación!

 _-Está bien amor...tratare de hablar con Alex..._

-¡Te quiero en la casa de mi padre en una media hora Lila, o ten por seguro que esta vez si te daré el divorcio!

 _-¡Pero Adri..._

Corto, y acelero más el auto. Bien parte de su furia había sido liberada.

-Valla con ese genio que te traes pobre el que se tope en tu camino- comento la voz de un gato negro volador, que salió de su bolsillo y se posó al costado del volante - Aunque tu esposa ya fue la primera víctima.

-Estate callado si no quieres terminar dentro de una caja fuerte- amenazo el rubio de ojos verdes.

-¿Puedo atravesarlas recuerdas?- se mofo el kawami, haciendo acumular más furia al pobre rubio - Además relájate, no te vayas a estrellar.

-¡Tu no entiendes Plagg! ¡No tienes que lidiar con un niño problema todo el santo día! ¡Con quejas de todos lados!- exploto el rubio, mirando furioso a su compañero de batallas.

-¿Que le puedes hacer? Es tu hijo, así sea lo que sea, un demonio andante, un busca pleitos de primera y lo hayas hecho como Chat Noir y en Luna llena sigue siendo tu hijo... ¿Aunque eso también lo hace hijo mío no?- se dijo pensativo el gatito, cayendo en cuenta de eso.

-Grrr- Adrien gruño en dirección al gato negro el cual ni lo pelo.

-Moraleja, no hagas un bebe siendo súper héroe, salen igual al alter-ego y con poderes de yapita- dijo sabiamente el kawami, llevando un pedazo de queso a su boca -ese niño no se parece en nada a ti cuando eras adolescente, al contrario, es tan ágil como tu como Chat Noir, solo dale tu anillo y ya tienes un mini clon tuyo, hasta los ojos y el cabello te saco.

-¿Me crees loco para hacer eso?- cuestiono furioso e incrédulo -¡Seria como lanzar una bomba en Paris!

-Sí, pero sería problema de Paris no tuyo...- dijo restándole importancia -con gusto me presto para ser su kawami. Alexandros que también es hijo mío- afirmo- es interesante y me cae mejor que tú, además pasaríamos tiempo de padre eh hijo- a Plagg los ojos le brillaron de emoción.

Adrien saco un vaso de cristal de quien sabe dónde y lo coloco sobre el kawami, dejándolo encerrado en este con su trozo de queso y nada indignado por el encierro.

-Como si fuera tan fácil, valla padre irresponsable que resultaste ser...- murmuro con molestia, ante la despreocupación del kawami. Padre también del niño.

* * *

Alexandros cruzo las puertas de la mansión de su abuelo corriendo.

Lo vio al pie de las escaleras, sentado en su silla de ruedas, detrás de él, estaba Nathalie, la asistente incondicional de su abuelo, la cual se mostraba seria.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Nathalie!- se apresuró a subir los escalones y llegar a su abuelo, para abrazarlo.

-¡Alexandros, nieto querido! ¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí!- Gabriel Agreste abrazo al pequeño rubio con efusividad, mientras este se dejaba apapachar -Bueno pasemos, quiero saber quién fue el infame que le hizo ese moretón en el rostro a mi amado nieto.

-Por supuesto abuelo, te contare esta injusticia y este atentado a mi bello rostro- dijo mártir- Permíteme por favor Nathalie -Alexandros se colocó detrás de la silla de ruedas, desplazando a Nathalie, la cual solo asintió.

-Un momento- Gabriel paro a su nieto y llamo a Nathalie con la mirada, la cual se inclinó hasta tener su oído a la altura del señor Agreste -Encárgate de que Adrien llegue a nosotros lo más sosegado posible, no quiero que tenga que discutir con Alex delante de mí- ordeno con seriedad.

-Si señor -asintió la mujer.

Sin más abuelo y nieto Agreste se dispusieron a pasar las puertas de la mansión, ante la atenta mirada de Nathalie.

* * *

Una mujer de muy buena porte, cabello castaño corto y ojos verde oliva se apresuraba a pasar al interior de la limosina que la esperaba en la entrada, no sin antes entregar las bolsas de compras que llevaba en las manos a uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-Leonardo acelera, vamos a casa de mi suegro.

-Como usted ordene señora Agreste- obedeció el chofer, poniendo a andar el auto.

Se quitó los lentes y observo con furia la ventanilla del carro, visualizando en su mente la imagen de un niño de nueve años, de cabellos rubios, mirada esmeralda y porte traviesa.

-Maldición, ese mocoso es el demonio...siempre me está metiendo en líos, por su culpa Adrien me pedirá el divorcio... ese niño es mi peo castigo….- murmuro furiosa la mujer, apretando los puños.

Por el espejo retrovisor el chófer solo frunció el ceño y apretó con los puños el volante.

* * *

Gabriel y Alexandros tomaban té con galletas en el amplio salón de la mansión. El niño sonreía encantado, mientras el hombre lo observaba con cariño. Que podía esperarse, era su único nieto y su consentido.

-¿Y por qué fue la pelea esta vez, y con quién? -cuestiono el adulto, llamando la atención del pequeño.

El niño se apresuró a comer las galletas de chocolate y pasarlas, para responder a la pregunta de su abuelo.

-Discutí con Antonio Burgeoies, nos fuimos a las manos y le gane - dijo con simpleza ante la nada alterada mirada de su abuelo.

-Bien- asintió el hombre, recordando ese nombre y fama de ese niño, hijo de Chloe Burgeoies - ¿Y cómo se enteraron el Director y tu Padre antes que yo?- cuestiono el hombre, al recordar que siempre que su nieto tenía un problema lo llamaba para que lo solucione.

-Porque nos peleamos en su despacho - dijo inocente, haciendo que su abuelo frunza el ceño -el director nos pillo discutiendo, luego nos llevó al despacho para regañarnos, y ahí discutimos más fuerte, terminamos peleando a las manos delante de el -se apresuró a explicar.

-Para que te hayas ido a los puños con el delante del Director es porque realmente dijo algo que no te gusto -medito el patriarca Agreste, mirando con interés a su nieto, el cual solo chasqueo la lengua y miro a otro lado -¿Qué fue lo que dijo Alexandros?

Alexandros miro los ojos azules de su abuelo y luego al suelo, debatiéndose si decirle la razón o callar. Ya que esta podría ser absurda.

-Tú sabes que yo admiro mucho a Chat Noir...

Gabriel asintió, ¿Saberlo? Su pequeño nieto admiraba a Chat Noir tanto que apropósito se metía en el fuego cruzado para solo poder verlo de cerca, era el fan número uno del gato negro de Paris, el cual era el líder de la liga de héroes de Paris. Rio por dentro al recordar que Alexandros había pulido sus habilidades milagrosas en escalar y ser ágil con la esperanza de parecerse más a su héroe, y poder ser como él. Por Dios! si hasta el mismo peinado tenían.

-Si lo sé, y te he dicho que si quieres ser como el, no hay necesidad de pelear por gusto, ni imitarlo. Chat Noir y los demás héroes son profesionales, ellos pelean por la justicia de Paris- asevero.

-¡Pero Antonio dijo que Chat Noir no sería nada sin los demás héroes de Paris! ¡Ya que no fue nada cuando desapareció Ladybug!- grito poniéndose de pie y estallando en enojo -¡Eso no es verdad Chat Noir es espectacular, siempre nos salva y está ahí para nosotros! ¡A mi muchas veces me ha salvado de no salir lastimado! ¡Los demás héroes no sabrían que hacer si él no está!

Gabriel sonrió y movió su silla de ruedas en dirección a su nieto, el cual tenía la mirada hacia abajo, los brazos presionados a los costados y los puños cerrados, en clara señal de enojo.

-Chat Noir es afortunado al tener tan esplendido protector de su nombre- el Agreste coloco una de sus manos en su hombro y sonrió -No te preocupes, hablare con Adrien, estoy seguro que sabrá entenderte.

Alexandros rio sarcásticamente - Lo dudo, no lo entenderá -aseguro -papá siempre me está diciendo que tengo que estudiar y dejar de pensar en ser como ellos, que ellos son diferentes y que yo soy Alexandros Agreste, que tengo que crecer para ser alguien importante en el futuro y no sé qué más cosas absurdas...- chasqueo la lengua -para el solo valen las reglas y no le importa en lo absoluto mis argumentos en defensa o lo que pienso, o lo que quiero ser, dirá que la razón por mi pelea es una tontería y me castigara de todas formas ¡Para el solo valen sus reglas!- el rencor en sus ojos verdes era notable -es tan estricto, no soporto que quiera que haga todo lo que él quiera, siempre quiere controlarlo todo... Controlar todo lo que yo hago, ni a mamá la controla tanto- su rencor creció mas.

-Sabes que tu padre, con eso demuestra que te ama, él se preocupa mucho por ti Alexandros, solo quiere tu bienestar y un futuro beneficioso en tu vida- trato de abogar el señor Agreste en defensa de su único hijo.

-¿Amar?- el niño miro incrédulo a su abuelo - Casi siempre está ocupado, no tiene tiempo para absolutamente nada, ni para mi cumpleaños, Navidad o cualquier festividad- enfatizo moviendo las manos -ni siquiera se ha sentado a hablar conmigo para algo que no sea discutir! ¡A veces siento que soy algo que no quiso! ¡Que soy un error terrible en su vida! ¡Por favor ni siquiera con mi madre es amoroso! ¡Ella solo es un adorno para los medios, porque ni madre sabe ser!

Gabriel negó varias veces, tratando de calmar a su nieto el cual se mostraba claramente exaltado.

-Eso no es verdad, tu eres lo mejor que le paso a Adrien en su vida, eres su mayor tesoro, aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de tu madre-. Miro a otro lado, recordando a su uní-neuronal nuera-...pero tu padre te adora y siempre te protege, todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es por ti, y nadie más- aseguro tomando las manos del pequeño - tu eres su luz más preciada, eso no lo dudes nunca.

Alexandros miro a otro lado y rio de medio lado.

-Puede que sea cierto...pero sigo pensando lo mismo -dijo con fastidio -además... creo que sería mejor que me adoptes abuelo ¿No lo crees? con gusto viviría contigo, sería mucho más divertido que estar solo en casa con la aburrida de mamá o los gorilas siguiéndome a todos lados- animo -¡Anda abuelo, pídele mi custodia a papá, seguro que con gusto te lo da!- suplico con una sonrisa de ángel en el rostro -además necesito unas vacaciones permanentes.

-Sabes que Adrien jamás me daría tu custodia, eso sería imposible, primero me demanda.

Ambos rieron antes de seguir comiendo galletas.

* * *

Adrien bajo de su camioneta con rapidez, y se dirigió con aplomo hacia la entrada de la mansión de su padre, el lugar donde había vivido desde su niñez y parte de su juventud. Los guardaespaldas que ya habían llegado lo seguían de cerca.

-Oye, ¿No crees que deberías calmarte?- apaciguo Plagg saliendo del interior de su chalina celeste -no será bueno que Alexandros te vea así, creerá que pretendes golpearlo...- se preocupó el ser de color negro.

-Ganas no me faltan, créeme- enfatizo el rubio, llegando al pie de las escaleras, donde sabía que lo estaría esperando Nathalie, la asistente de su padre.

Al llegar frente a esta, se observaron unos segundos, al ser Adrien un adulto era mucho más grande que Nathalie, unas dos cabezas más grande.

-Es un honor que este aquí, joven Adrien- saludo fríamente la mujer de cabellos negros.

-Ni tanto honor- dijo con frialdad- Quiero que traigas a mi hijo, sé que esta aquí, dile a mi padre que me lo llevo- ordeno.

-Su padre ordeno que se calmara antes de poder hablar con el joven Alexandros- pronuncio.

-Pues mi padre no manda más en mí, ni mucho menos en la vida de mi hijo- ya arto paso de largo dirigiéndose al interior.

La mujer soltó un suspiro y presiono el audífono inalámbrico en su oído.

-Señor Agreste, Adrien está en camino.

* * *

 _-Señor Agreste, Adrien está en camino._

El hombre asintió apagando el auricular en su oído, al tiempo que veía pasar a su hijo por las puertas, seguido por sus guardaespaldas.

Alexandros al ver pasar a su padre por las puertas salto como un resorte, para luego correr hacia su abuelo, ocultándose detrás de este, a pesar de todo tenia cierto temor al castigo que su padre le daría. Después de todo fu el quien despertó la bestia de su tranquilo padre.

-¡Alexandros nos vamos ahora! ¡Así que ven aquí!- ordeno Adrien al pequeño rubio, el cual frunció el ceño escondiéndose más detrás de su abuelo.

-¿Cómo has estado Adrien?- saludo el señor Agreste con una sonrisa -Veo que olvidaste tus modales cuando saliste de esta casa a hacer tu nueva vida.

\- Bueno padre, ¿Que te puedo decir? ¡Mi nueva vida es fenomenal!- dijo sarcástico - tanto que hoy me llamaron del colegio de Alexandros para decirme que se peleó con el hijo de Chloe en el despacho del director, mando al niño al Hospital, se burló de la secretaria e insulto al director en su presencia y en la mía -exploto el rubio, haciendo que el pequeño Agreste trague grueso detrás de su abuelo -¡Me eh tenido que disculpar más de cien veces con el director Damocles y darle una gran suma de dinero para que no lo expulsara definitivamente del colegio!

-¡Pero hubieras dejado que lo haga, detesto esa escuela!- se quejó el pequeño asomando la cabeza por el hombro de su abuelo, para al instante volver a esconderla ante la mirada furiosa de su padre. Valla, eso de las miradas que matan resulto ser cierto. Casi se muere.

-¡No voy a discutir contigo aquí Alexandros. Así que muévete antes que te saque de aquí a rastras!- ordeno iracundo el rubio, dando un paso hacia el hombre en la silla de ruedas, el cual solo lo observo sin inmutarse.

-Bien, sé que todo lo que dices es grave, pero deberías escuchar la defensa de Alexandros, el tenía una razón para hacer lo que hizo- abogo el hombre en silla de ruedas.

-No hay excusa que valga, lo que hizo es grave, y no puedes defender lo indefendible esta vez Padre- dijo con frialdad -ahora, vámonos de aquí Alexandros.

-¡No lo are! ¡Quiero quedarme con mi abuelo!- protesto el pequeño, abrazándose al cuello de Gabriel, el cual también lo abrazo -¡Nos iremos de vacaciones permanentes!

Ante esto Adrien camino hacia su padre y tomo de la mano al niño, jalándolo para desprenderlo de su abuelo, mientras este trataba de apaciguar lo que sucedía.

-¡No quiero ir contigo, déjame Papá!- forcejeo el rubio al ser alejado de su abuelo.

Gabriel trato de avanzar su silla a la figura de su nieto pero su hijo se lo impidió, halando más al niño a su lado.

-Adrien, esa no es la manera de corregir aun niño, no puedes arrastrarlo a tu lado y controlarlo ¡No eres razonable!- abogo compungido el patriarca Agreste al ver que el niño intentaba soltarse.

-Yo nunca me queje ante la manera que me criaste, no te metas ante la manera en la que yo crio a mi hijo- dijo con seriedad dejando al hombre con tristeza y culpa en el rostro, sin más el rubio joven avanzo hacia la salida, jalando al niño que aun forcejeaba - Una cosa más...-paro en la entrada, haciendo que su padre lo mire -una vez me dijiste que tu elegías lo que era mejor para mí, bueno, ahora yo elijo que tú no eres una buena influencia para Alexandros, así que desde ahora no te verás más- sentencio- ni dejare que tú lo veas- ante esto abuelo y nieto abrieron los ojos horrorizados -no me lo quitaras - volteo su mirada a su padre, el desprecio y rencor en sus palabras hizo que el diseñador bajara la cabeza con dolor en la mirada.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Te demandare por abuso infantil y le diré al juez que quiero vivir con mi abuelo! ¡Lo are! ¡No puedes prohibirme ver a mi abuelo!- protesto el pequeño con furia, mientras era arrastrado a la salida por su padre y resguardado por los guardaespaldas -¡No te preocupes abuelo este loco no nos separara!- grito a todo pulmón el niño.

Una vez su hijo y nieto pasaron por la puerta Gabriel se llevó una mano al rostro, impidiendo dejar caer por ellas las lágrimas. A su lado llego Nathalie corriendo, la cual lo observo con tristeza y pena, sabiendo el dolor de su jefe.

-No puedo quejarme ni hacer nada, yo cree esta situación... y arrastre inocentes en el trayecto- hablo sin levantar la mirada -yo provoque que Adrien me odiara...y ahora, su venganza será prohibirme ver a Alexandros.

* * *

Una vez pasaron la puerta de la mansión de Gabriel Agreste, Alexandros dejo de forcejear e intentar soltarse, solo se dejó jalar, bajando la mirada con rencor al suelo.

Adrien por otro lado sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba en su lista de acciones buenas, pero no podía dejarse ir hacia atrás, tenía razones fuertes para impedir que su padre influencie a su hijo, y razones fuertes para corregir a ese niño y alejarlo de su padre.

Ambos pararon al ver frenar un auto, al instante por ella bajo una mujer, la cual se apresuró a correr hacia ellos. Tanto Adrien como como Alexandros fruncieron el ceño mientras chasqueaban la lengua.

-¡Adrien querido ya estoy aquí! ¿Qué ha pasado? - Lila se acercó a su marido y lo observo con cara de fingida preocupación- ¿Qué hiciste ahora Alexandros?- cuestiono con una mirada dura al pequeño, el cual ni la miro, o no le tomo importancia.

-Tarde como siempre Lila, lo que paso aquí lo solucione yo, porque tu brillas por tu ausencia- anuncio el Agreste avanzando hacia su camioneta dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Adrien se apresuró a subir al pequeño al asiento de copiloto, no sin antes ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, para luego pararse delante de Lila, la cual pretendía subir al asiento posterior -No, tu no vas, voy hablar con Alexandros de Padre a hijo, tu anda en el otro carro con Leonardo- ordeno ante la mirada indignada de la mujer de ojos verdes.

-¡Pero soy su madre!- se quejó, no iba a aceptar ser humillada de esa manera.

-Yo su padre, y digo que te vas en el otro auto- la miro con dureza, asiéndola callar y dirigirse a regaña dientes hacia el otro auto.

Una vez vio partir a Lila en el otro auto subió al suyo, donde observo a su hijo, el cual ni lo volteo a ver, solo veía su celular como la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Puso en marcha el auto mientras sentía a Plagg moverse en su cuello, el cual trataba de tener una mirada más clara del niño.

Al observar al pequeño rubio, Plagg no pudo evitar pensar en el Adrien de hace unos años, con la misma mirada en su rostro, llena de tristeza y soledad. Sin poder evitarlo miro a Adrien, el cual solo lo observo con un poco de culpa en los ojos.

-Sé que es tu hijo, pero no le hagas lo mismo que te hicieron a ti...- aconsejo en su oído, para esconderse de nuevo dentro de la chalina de Adrien.

Adrien cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, sabía que lo que hacía era parecido a lo que le hicieron cuando era un muchacho, pero no podía permitir que Alexandros creciera de manera liberal y siendo influenciado por su padre, no cuando había villanos por ahí pretendiendo atacar Paris y buscando saber su identidad secreta, no podía permitirse poner en riesgo a Alexandros, no podía perderlo, ya había perdido seres queridos en su vida, no pretendía perder a otro, no mientras a este pueda cuidarlo.

- _No lo perderé como perdí a My Lady...-_ fue el pensamiento del rubio, antes de prepararse a hablar con el pequeño -Cuéntame que es lo que ocurrió con exactitud- Adrien miro de reojo al niño el cual no quito la mirada del teléfono -Alexandros responde.

-¿Para qué?- objeto - sea lo que sea, igual me castigaras y no me dejaras ver al abuelo.- afirmo sin voltearlo a ver.

Adrien soltó un suspiro, meditándolo.

-Lo del castigo se puede arreglar depende de cuál fue la razón, lo de tu abuelo es definitivo, no lo veras más- sentencio el ex-modelo.

Ante esto el niño se agito y volvió la mirada furiosa a su padre.

-¡Eres injusto! ¡¿Porque quieres alejarme de la persona que realmente me quiere?!- reprocho el niño, ante la mirada seria de su padre -¡Mi madre no me quiere, tu tampoco! ¡¿Porque alejarme de mi abuelito?!¡El si me quiere!

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, yo y tu madre te queremos...

-¡Mamá prefiere ir de compras y al salón de belleza antes de pasar tiempo conmigo! ¡Tú ni siquiera estas! ¡Y si lo estas es solo para regañarme y prohibirme cosas!

-Sabes que la empresa requiere tiempo, además no tienes derecho a juzgarme...-se defendió el padre, parando el auto al notar que habían llegado.

-¡Tú y tu empresa! ¡Odio la empresa! ¡Odio el colegio! ¡Odio a mamá! ¡Y por sobre todo te odio a ti!- e apresuro a bajarse y correr a la entrada de la mansión, donde hizo a un lado a la ama de llaves.

-¡Alexandros, regresa aquí!- Adrien bajo del auto e intento parar al niño, pero este ya había pasado las puertas de la casa.

Se quedó en parado al lado de su auto, sin observar que recientemente había comenzado a llover.

-Debes admitir que esto tu solo lo provocaste- la voz de su kawami lo hizo cerrar los ojos con dolor -siempre le ocultas cosas, y los prohíbes hacer otras, desde un principio jamás debiste dejar que tu padre lo viera si no querías provocar esto, ahora te odia y tiene razón, de alguna manera Gabriel es el único que ha demostrado amarlo realmente, y aunque tú lo ames más que a ti mismo, casi siempre te niegas a pasar tiempo con el- dijo claramente el kawami.

-Sabes que lo que hago es para protegerlo, Paris está en constante peligro, y no puedo permitirme que salga lastimado, tengo que erradicar todo el mal con ayuda de los demás héroes, no puedo permitirme perder a nadie más...aunque eso signifique perder el poco cariño que me tuvo...

Plagg solo miro con tristeza a su portador, antes de bajar la cabeza y esconderse, al sentir alguien aproximarse.

-Adrien cariño, estoy aquí amor- Lila se apresuró a abrazarlo, causando la molestia de Adrien y de Plagg, el cual se sintió aplastado - Está muy bien que hayas castigado a Alexandros, ese niño merece mano dura amor- sentencio sin ninguna delicadeza.

Adrien la miro con ojos fríos, asiento que esta se despegue de él, intimidada.

-Cada día me arrepiento enormemente de que seas la madre de Alexandros, cada día me doy cuenta de que no sabes ser madre - sin más el hombre paso de largo, caminando hacia la casa, dejando a una Lila completamente muda.

Sin saberlo, ese día, padre e hijo habían abierto una herida que tardarían mucho en cerrar...

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde el incidente en el colegio. Un mes de miradas de reproche de sus compañeros, miradas despectivas del director y viajes de ida y vuelta a casa acompañado por los gorilas de su padre, pero sobretodo, un mes sin ver el rostro de su abuelo, un mes sin hablar con él, ya que su padre le quito el celular...¡ claro! hablando de su padre a este tampoco lo veía (para variar) a veces ni venía a dormir, su madre por otro lado se la pasaba de salón en salón, rio al recordar la primera semana de su castigo, su madre estuvo de lo más atento con él, inclusive intento cocinarle su comida favorita, pero como era de esperarse no lo logro, luego se dio cuenta que no lograría puntos con su padre y dejo de prestarle atención, para el eso fue mejor, ya que no la tendría a su al rededor haciendo caras falsas de dulzura.

Suspiro y encendió la televisión. Hace un mes, exactamente un día después de su castigo, un nuevo villano había atacado Paris, pero este a comparación de los otros no mandaba atacar o atacaba por su cuenta, sino todo lo contrario. Habían hecho desaparecer personas por la noche, pero no atacaba de peligrosidad, era un enemigo fuera de serie, ya que este no intentaba destruir, ni robar, sino buscar algo, se movía en las sombras, tanto que Chat Noir ni los demás héroes sabían como encontrarlo, ya que él no los buscaba. Ese enemigo se había hecho llamar a si mismo Apocalypse.

Sintió un escalofrió al ver la nota de prensa en la televisión, una mujer, miembro de un prestigioso Hospital había sido la nueva víctima, la mujer había desparecido como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, todo apuntaba a que era obra de ese villano.

En total eran seis personas desaparecidas, esto le ponía la piel de gallina.

Apago la tele y se dispuso a salir de su lujosa habitación, a dar un paseo nocturno, puede que su padre no haya aparecido desde hace una semana y su madre se haya marchado de compras a Corea, pero el tenia libertad, solo podía andar por la casa sin salir, a menos que sea a la escuela claro.

Estuvo andando por la casa hasta que oyó un ruido venir del despacho de su padre, como gran curioso que era se apresuró a ir hacia haya, sin sentir ningún miedo a la oscuridad, ya que gran parte de su corta vida paso las noches solo; siendo lo más discreto posible se escabullo en los pasillos y llego al despacho de su padre.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar ahí a su padre, con unas vendas en las manos, tratando de curar a su padrino Nino. El cual tenía una fuerte y grande herida en la cabeza.

Siendo lo más callado posible paro la oreja para oír lo que decían.

-Se llevaron a Alya hermano...- su padrino parecía delirar - se la llevaron...

Un nudo se hizo en su garganta al recordar a su madrina Alya, una mujer que era más madre para él, que la suya propia. ¿Qué le había pasado?

-Tranquilo Nino, te juro que encontraremos a Alya- trato de calmar el rubio, mientras curaba la herida de la cabeza de Nino -te juro que la traeré de vuelta, no te la quitaran. Confía en mí.

Alexandros sintió una corriente en su interior al oír a su padre hablar así, como si realmente le asegurara a su padrino que aria justicia.

-Si no la encuentro moriré de dolor- se lamentó el DJ, llevando una mano a sus ojos para evitar soltar sus lágrimas -que les diré a Marinette y Marcus, ¿Cómo les digo que su mamá no vendrá a casa hoy?...

Alexandros parpadeo con el rostro compungido, recordando a sus queridos primos, como consideraba a los hijos de sus padrinos. Marinette y Marcus, eran unos niños de apenas tres años, los cuales disfrutaban pasar tiempo con él, en especial su prima Marinette, la cual siempre sonreía al verlo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, quería saber que le ocurrió a su tía Alya.

Un ruido al fondo del pasillo lo hizo apresurarse a ocultarse, lugar donde vio pasar corriendo a su tía Chloe, la cual tenía rostro de desesperación, raro en ella, ya que esta era igual de plástica que su madre, aunque no, amaba a Antonio y cuidaba a su esposo, así que si sabía ser madre. Se estaba apresurando para llegar a la puerta y mirar dentro de nuevo, cuando se percató que su padre ya no estaba dentro, parpadeo sorprendido, para luego sentir un jalón en su hombro y en apretón en sus clavículas.

Abrió los ojos para toparse con los ojos verdes de su padre.

-Alexandros. ¿Qué haces aquí? No debes espiar a los adultos, recuerda que estas castigado- le reprocho su padre.

-Pero no estoy castigado dentro de la casa- respondió mecánicamente, observando el rostro de su padre, tenía el cabello desordenado, un labio partido, la cara sucia y la ropa hecha jirones. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Un accidente acaso?- ¿Porque tío Nino está herido en tu despacho? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- se apresuró a cuestionar.

-Algo que no es de tu incumbencia, ahora regresa a tu habitación, ya es hora que duermas jovencito- ordeno, jalándolo hacia los pasillos para llevarlo a su cuarto.

-¡Pero quiero saber que les ha pasado al tío Nino y a la tía Alya!- renegó el pequeño dejándose jalar -¡¿Porque dicen que ha desaparecido?!¡¿Y porque tía Chloe parece estar preocupada por otro que no sea ni Tío Kim o el tarado Antonio?!

-Demasiadas preguntas difíciles de responder- declaro el rubio mayor, entrando en la habitación y cogiendo al niño en brazos para meterlo en su cama - ahora duerme, mañana ahí escuela y tú siempre tienes problemas para levantarte -sonrió de medio lado tocando la nariz del pequeño el cual renegó ante la caricia.

-Nunca me cuentas nada...-dijo con rencor el pequeño girándose en su lugar para dar la espalda a Adrien -no confías en mí...

-Eso no es verdad, es porque confió en ti que no puedo decirte cosas que sé que podrán dañarte- hablo el Agreste.

-¿Dañarme a mí, o a tu reputación?- dijo enojado el pequeño rubio -que lo sepa. Tú no me quieres- afirmo el niño.

-Alexandros...eres mi hijo ¿Cómo dudas que te quiero?

-Pues no lo demuestras...siempre me dejas solo, nunca estás conmigo- dijo con rencor sin girarse -yo no te quiero...

Adrien se quedó callado ante esto, con un puñal en el corazón que amenazo con hacerlo llorar como un niño.

Pasaron unos largos minutos, cuando de repente sintió la frente de su padre apoyarse en su nuca, al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Pase lo que pase yo siempre voy a amarte, y siempre me encargare de que estés seguro Alexandros... Aunque eso provoque que me odies, yo te lo juro, no dejare que nadie te toque un cabello. Aunque mantenerte protegido me cueste tu cariño...

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante las palabras llenas de tristeza y dolor de su padre. Sintió como este abandonaba la habitación sin voltear a verlo.

Se sentó en la cama al oír cerrarse la puerta, miro esta y mostro una mirada de dolor y culpa.

-Papi no era verdad...yo también te quiero...

* * *

Al día siguiente a las nanas les costó mucho despertarlo, pero al final pudieron con el perezoso rubio.

Como era de esperar, no encontró ni a su padre ni a su madre, aunque esta última seguro seguía de viaje, con apresuro se dispuso a tomar sus cosas e ir al colegio, puede que no le gustara en lo absoluto ir a ese lugar, pero servía para al menos salir de casa y distraerse, así seguía fastidiando la existencia del director de Antonio, total su padre ya lo había castigado.

Antes de salir se fijó en las ventanas, el día era gris y opaco, como si una tormenta se aproximara, raro, ya que apenas estaban a mitad del otoño, y los meteorólogos no dijeron nada sobre una tormenta.

Cuando se dispuso a salir choco con algo, un cubo. El cubo guarda cosas que le regalo su tío Max. Sin saber muy bien porque lo guardo en su mochila y se apresuró a salir, no sin antes tomar sin razón aparente la espada de esgrima de su padre y meterlo dentro del cubo.

Tomo su desayuno en el gran salón y se apresuró a partir por la puerta, despidiéndose de la cocinera y nana. Esas eran mujeres que lo querían y lo apapachaban, no como su hueca y tonta madre, que ni hervir agua sabia.

-Buenos días joven Alexandros- saludo Leonardo el mayordomo de la casa y a la vez su niñero. Un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos turquesa y cuerpo en buena forma.

-Buenos días Leonardo- saludo el niño, entrando en el auto, haciendo que este parta al instante -¿Ha dicho algo papá?

-Lo de costumbre, ordeno que sea llevado y traído de la escuela, y que su seguridad este siempre a la vista, además contrato unos cuantos gorilas más- informo si despegar el rostro de la carretera.

-¡Hasta cuando voy hacer un prisionero de guerra!- exclamo- Ese viejo siempre esta detrás de todo lo que hago- dijo con fastidio el rubio.

El hombresonrió, apresurando más la velocidad en el auto.

-Oye Leo, ¿Me arias un favor?- cuestiono el pequeño poniendo mirada inocente y ojos de gato bajo la lluvia, los cales hicieron mirar nervioso al conductor, el cual lo vio por el espejo retrovisor.

-Si quiere pedirme que lo lleve a casa de su abuelo, sabe que no puedo hacerlo, los matones le dirían a su padre y este enviara a la policía tras de mí, para encerrarme, recuerde que el ya estoy a prueba señor- se apresuró a decir el pelinegro, ante lo que sospechaba que diría el niño.

-No es eso, sé que no arias eso, además nunca te perjudicaría de ninguna manera- resto importancia el niño.

-¿Entonces Señor?- cuestiono, pensando en lo que el niño de ojos esmeralda le pediría.

-¿Me prestas tu teléfono? Es que quiero saber que tal esta mi abuelo, hace mucho no hablo con el- rogo con las manos juntas y en suplica.

-Mmmm- el chofer pareció meditarlo -podría ser peligroso...

-Papá no lo sabrá, jamás te delatare- prometió -anda, préstamelo- imploro.

Leonardo soltó un suspiro cansado antes de pasarle el teléfono -pero no más de tres minutos, sabe que ellos nos vigilan- precavió.

-¡Eres el mejor Leo!- el niño tomo con felicidad el teléfono y marco el número de su abuelo, siendo lo más discreto posible, para que los matones en el auto de atrás no lo vieran.

 _-Sí, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?_

-Soy yo abuelo, Alexandros ¿Cómo estás?- se apresuró a decir el pequeño al oír la voz de su abuelo.

 _-¡Alexandros mi petit enfant! ¡Estoy muy bien ahora que puedo oír tu voz después de tanto tiempo! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!_

-Relativamente bien, al menos me dan de comer- bromeo ante la felicidad de su abuelo- solo llamaba para oír tu voz, sabrás que no puedo hablar demasiado.

 _-Lose, pero no te preocupes, te are llegar un celular satelital a escondidas con Daniel, para poder estar en contacto._

-Claro, no te preocupes- sonrió, su abuelo sí que era la bomba, sabía que de cualquier manera le aria llegar ese celular -Tengo que colgarte, te amo- se despidió.

 _-Yo también, cuídate mucho- expreso el hombre al otro lado de la línea, para finalmente cortar._

Una vez finalizada la llamada, le entrego a Leonardo el teléfono, el cual asintió en respuesta, para seguir con la atención en la vía.

Al cabo de un rato el niño asomo la cabeza y frunció el ceño -Parece a ver mucho tráfico hoy ¿no?- cuestiono el niño al chofer.

-Sí, esto no es costumbre- respondió extrañado el pelinegro.

El niño asintió, y se dispuso a acomodarse, se puso la mochila porque estaban cerca del colegio, una vez listo de propuso machucar el botón que encendía la televisión; ver noticias antes de llegar le caería bien, un holograma se abrió delante de sus ojos, justo en el momento que la reportera decía las noticias, una que en particular lo enmudeció.

 _"Ayer, a comienzos de la noche se reportó la batalla de nuestro héroes contra el autoproclamado enemigo: Apocalypse. Al parecer esta no ha sido una batalla fácil para nuestros héroes, ya que demostró ser un villano muy poderoso. Paris hoy sufre algo lamentable, ya que debemos reportar con mucho dolor...que Volpina, una de nuestras heroínas fue secuestra por el enemigo...Chat Noir y Carapace a duras penas pudieron salir del fuego cruzado con ayuda de Queen Bee...eso no evito que nuestro héroes salgan muy heridos..._

Alexandros no oyó mas, solo observo la pantalla, sin realmente escuchar ¿Había oído bien? Volpina había sido secuestras por los enemigos, y Chat Noir junto con los otros héroes había tenido que huir...algo hizo un flash en su cabeza...la noche de ayer, su padre, tío Nino y Tía Chloe...otra cosa...

Su tío Nino dijo que tía Alya había sido secuestrada...

Volpina también había desaparecido...

Las dos al mismo tiempo... ¿coincidencia?

Eso era raro...

Un fuerte frenado lo hizo tambalearse violentamente, siento el auto ser impactado y salir disparado con rapidez.

Perdió el conocimiento un minuto...

Cuando abrió los ojos se quedó completamente mudo y confundido, el auto estaba de cabeza, las lunas estaban rotas, y se oía un fuerte ruido. Con esfuerzo forzó a su pequeño cuerpo a gatear y observar que pasaba; con la mirada busco a Leonardo, pero no lo encontró...solo podía ver la Luna del parabrisas desecha por el golpe. Tal vez Leonardo salió volando por el impacto.

Con apresuro y con un dolor en su frente y pierna se apresuró a tratar de salir y buscarlo para ayudarlo.

Cuando salió se quedó completamente congelado, la autopista tenía un gran cráter en medio, había autos incendiándose y muchas personas corriendo de lado a lado con desesperación...había heridos, fuego y mucho humo.

-¡LEO!- cojeando y tambaleándose un poco se dispuso a buscar al hombre de cabellos negros, el no solo era un personal, era un gran amigo, y no lo abandonaría -¡¿Leo dónde estás?!

Justo cuando iba a gritar otra vez llamando al hombre, un fuerte viento paso a su lado, haciendo que lo evite gracias a sus reflejos milagrosos. Este viento se llevó consigo parte de lo que quedaba de su auto y la de otras víctimas.

Asustado miro hacia arriba, chocando con una figura que lo asusto y lo hizo querer correr.

Delante de él estaba de pie, aun metro del suelo. Levitando, la figura de un hombre de piel azul y túnica dorada, el cual traía joyas en los brazos y pies, donde no llevaba zapatos. Lo que llamo su atención fue su cabeza, no tenía cabello, sino tatuajes, y el ojo que tenía a medio abrir en la frente...había otra cosa que lo hizo tragar duro... sus ojos eran cuencas negras...vacías...terroríficas...

 _"Te he encontrado por fin..."_

El niño retrocedió notablemente asustado, mientras oía los gritos de las personas y observaba los ojos terroríficos de ese ser.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono con miedo en la voz Alexandros.

 _-Yo soy el que marca el final...y da un nuevo comienzo -_ El hombre hablo con un acento poseído, mientras se aproximaba lentamente al niño, el cual solo retrocedía - _soy Apocalypse..._

Alexandros sintió que pronto mojaría sus pantalones, un terror lo invadió, ese era el actual villano que había causado estragos y terror e Paris. Aquel que se había llevado a Volpina y había sido un rival sin vencer para los demás héroes.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- a pesar de su temor, se apresuró a meter la mano detrás de su espalda, buscando su cubo, donde tenía la espada esgrima de su padre.

 _-"Eres tú...el ser humano puro nacido para ser el sacrificio para el comienzo de nuestro nuevo mundo..."_

-A ver...- Alexandros puso sus manos al frente en señal de pare -...puro no soy nada. Es más! ni la mente la tengo pura...soy un dolor de cabeza y un pecador de primera- se defendió el pequeño aun retrocediendo -nunca eh ido a misa, ni soy creyente, no hecho algo bueno por hacer...así que te equivocas, porque estoy seguro que hasta Dios te afirmaría que no soy de su bando- trato de razonar el chiquillo.

El hombre en repuesta solo sonrió, para al instante, y sin que el rubio lo vea venir, pararse delante de él tomándole la barbilla y alzándolo a su altura.

 _-La pureza no se rige con eso, ser bueno no te caracteriza puro-_ el niño intento zafarse pero no pudo, estaba paralizado - _a ti te rige la sangre que llevas portando en las venas..._

-Pues mi sangre es peor, mi papá no es de la realeza ni nada, bueno tal vez príncipe solo de título, por su fama con las mujeres...que yo ni entiendo que le ven, ya que ni las pela- miro a otro lado con una gota de sudor en la frente -... Y mamá no es princesa ni aunque vuelva a nacer- termino de decir el niño.

El hombre rio antes de contestar.

 _-Eres un pequeño humano divertido-_ rio el hombre _-pero la razón no necesito explicártelo ahora, solo necesitas venir conmigo..._

El niño estaba a punto de responder cuando sintió que era soltado violentamente, su atacante había sido golpeado con un caparazón color verde jade, y el había sido atrapado en brazos por otra persona, que lo alejo de esa escena con velocidad. Los reconoció al instante, Carapace y Chat Noir.

-Chat Noir- dijo al aire, mientras el gato negro de Paris lo alejaba del peligro, saltando por los edificios.

-Estate un poco callado, ahora mismo te llevare a un lugar seguro- Chat Noir siguió corriendo, sosteniendo al niño con mucha protección.

-¡Pero dejaste a Carapace ahí, además ahí personas heridas, debes ayudarlas!- objeto el niño.

-Carapace puede con esto, además Queen Bee lo ayudara- respondió - por otro lado... el no mostro interés por las demás personas...sino por ti...

Alexandros miro a Chat Noir, él lo observa de reojo con una extraña mirada, veía seriedad, pero otra cosa, veía temor, preocupación...dolor.

-No sé por qué me perseguía, ni siquiera lo conozco... estaba tranquilo en el auto dirigiéndome a mi escuela cuando algo nos hizo chocar -explico -cuando desperté mi chofer no estaba y el auto estaba de cabeza...- aclaro rápido.

-Te creo, no lo viste venir- afirmo el gato.

-No creo que sea un secuestrador por dinero, ya sabes, esos que tratan de raptarme para pedir rescate ya que mi padre y abuelo son millonarios- se fastidio el niño -ahora papá seguro se enfadara conmigo...- se quejó.

-No lo creo, tu padre seguro estará feliz de que estés a salvo- el gato negro lo miro de reojo.

-Lo dudo, seguro si me muero estará contentísimo- hablo el pequeño rubio sin percatarse de la mirada indignada del rubio -tanto me odia que me encerró en mi casa con solo la posibilidad de ir al colegio- acuso con rencor.

-Seguro no te portaste bien- reprocho con molestia el héroe.

-En lo absoluto, yo solo hice justicia Chat Noir - se defendió el niño mirando directamente al gato - ¡Ellos te estaban insultando!

-¿A mí?- Adrien detrás de la máscara quedo choqueado, ahora que lo pensaba nunca le pregunto a su hijo la razón por la que golpeo a Antonio, tal vez ahora iba tener su respuesta -¿Porque dices que me insultaban?

-Lo hizo, y te defendí - el niño asintió con vehemencia - Antonio dijo que eras un inepto, que no sería nada sin los demás héroes...que no fuiste nada sin Ladybug.

Chat miro hacia el frente y frunció el ceño, pensando en algo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño con amargura.

-Pues tiene razón...no soy nada sin My Lady...

Alexandros miro su héroe favorito, su mirada era triste y resignada. Sintió indignación ante esto.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- objeto el niño, haciendo que Chat lo mire con asombro -¡Eres genial y nos salvas a todos! ¡Siempre estas pendiente de todo y eres fuerte y justo, eres una gran persona! ¡Tú eres increíble con o sin Ladybug!

Adrien detrás de la máscara sonrió, su hijo lo miraba con tanta admiración y cariño que sintió ganas de llorar de alegría, sin embargo sabía que eso era para Chat Noir, ya que a él, como su padre, lo detestaba y no lo admiraba en absoluto.

-Me siento alagado de tener tan buen admirador- el gato le guiño un ojo, haciendo que el pequeño se sonroje y mire hacia abajo con vergüenza.

El viaje al fin paro, con asombro Alexandros se dio cuenta que estaban en las puertas de la mansión de su abuelo. Miro hacia adelante y lo vio, sentado en su silla de ruedas siendo empujado por Nathalie. Sin dudarlo se soltó de Chat Noir y corrió hacia su abuelo, el cual lo recibió en sus brazos.

Adrien detrás de la máscara observo a Alexandros correr hacia su padre, no podía negar que tanto abuelo como nieto se amaban mutuamente, sintió envidia, su hijo desde que tenía cuatro años dejo de saludarlo así. Suspiro sabiendo que ahí sería el mejor lugar para que Alexandros este, aunque eso no le agradara.

-Señor Agreste, encargase de este niño, no deje que nadie lo toque, debo regresar a la batalla- Adrien miro directamente los ojos azules de su padre -le confió un gran tesoro...de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, esta vez no te fallare, Alexandros estará seguro aquí, nadie le ara nada- Gabriel miro al héroe directamente, sabía que detrás de esa mascara estaba su hijo, confiándole lo más maravilloso que le quedaba en la vida -Chat Noir...- el rubio lo gato negro lo miro sin pestañear -cuídate mucho.

El héroe asintió, disponiéndose a partir.

Antes de que saltara sintió un jalón en su mano, miro hacia abajo topándose con una mirada esmeralda. Alexandros.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- el héroe asintió - ¿Puedes asegurarte que mi papi este a salvo?- Chat Noir e asombro-... sé que suena raro, pero aunque siempre estemos peleando... es mi papá...y lo quiero mucho aunque siempre le esté diciendo que lo odio...inclusive quiero un poco a mi madre, pero no tanto como a mi papá... ¿Lo cuidas por mí? Soy pequeño, y ese loco me quiere no sé porque, no puedo ir a buscar a papá y ponerlo a salvo...

Cuando termino de hablar y contra todo pronóstico Alexandros sintió el abrazo de Chat Noir, sentía los sentimientos del gato negro, felicidad, dolor, tristeza...ansiedad...

Al cabo de un rato, se separaron...

-No te preocupes, tu papá regresara contigo pronto, tenlo por seguro- prometió el gato negro, haciendo que el niño lo mire asombrado, al notar que lloraba -soy un gato sensible -se limpió las lágrimas con los dedos- me emociona mucho el afecto de padres e hijos- se excusó riendo nervioso.

Sin más se puso de pie y salto hacia el edificio, extendiendo su vara para saltar. Huyendo de la escena y de un niño con sentimientos encontrados.

Alexandros lo vio partir, con un sentimiento de tristeza y miedo creciendo en su pecho.

-Alexandros debemos entrar y ponernos a salvo, Paris está entrando en crisis- Gabriel miro el cielo, el cual estaba tiñéndose de nubes negras.

-Abuelo...quiero ver a papá...

El niño lo observo con dolor en el rostro, llorando, y no entendiendo porque lo hacía.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión Alexandros observaba las ventanas cerradas de la habitación, las nubes estaban llenas de rayos de tormentas, y podía ver fuego a lo lejos, como si se quemara el centro de la ciudad.

Asustando y ansioso miro su teléfono, había llamado muchas veces a su padre, pero este no le contestaba, inclusive llamo a su madre, pero esta no parecía estar enterada de nada, ya que seguía en Corea, agradeció ese lado, al menos la hueca estaba a salvo.

Suspiro y cogió su mochila, la abrió y saco de ella un libro, busco una página y cogió algo que había dentro, una fotografía.

En el estaban él y su padre, en ese tiempo tenía tres años y sonreía enigmáticamente mientras era cargado en hombros por su papá, esa era la foto que más le gustaba, porque en ella podía ver el cariño y preocupación que su padre le tuvo.

Sonrió tristemente y guardo la foto. Extrañaba a su padre, aunque sea para pelear.

Suspiro al recordar que su abuelo estaba en la parte baja, en el salón, conversando hace horas con alguien que no tenía idea de quien era.

Volvió a mirar ansioso su teléfono, su papá no aparecía, y quería verlo, ansiaba verlo.

Un ruido estruendoso en la parte inferior de la casa lo asusto, apresurado corrió hacia abajo, donde se notaba que alguien había llegado.

Cuando llego al salón se quedó paralizado ante el escenario, lo primero que vio fue a su abuelo de espaldas, mirando el sillón y gritando cosas que no entendía, luego a su tío Nino corriendo con desesperación al rededor, y finalmente a Queen Bee, al lado de su abuelo, tomando la mano de alguien entre las suyas. Alguien que estaba tendido en el sillón.

-¡Rápido, deben llamar a alguien señor Agreste, todavía tiene pulso!- vocifero el DJ mirando a Nathalie, la cual llamaba a alguien por su celular.

-Señor Agreste, no me diga que lo perdemos...

Cuando escucho eso sus músculos se movieron solos, corriendo hacia su abuelo, para observar algo que lo dejo frio.

Era su papá...

Tenía sangre en la cabeza y labios, junto con una terrible herida en el pecho...

En ese momento, entro en pánico...

-¡Papá!- Alexandros se abalanzo sobre Adrien empujando a su padre y a la heroína, dispuesto a mover a su padre con desesperación, implorando que le contestara, que despertara y le regañara por andar de gritón -¡Papá abre los ojos! ¡Soy yo, Alexandros no me puedes dejar!

-¡Alexandros cálmate!- Gabriel trato de alejar al niño de Adrien, pero esto lo evito de un manotazo.

Su padre no habría los ojos, su rostro se tornaba más blanco...se asustó aún más...

Miro a Queen Bee.

-¡¿Que le hicieron a mi papá?!- grito a la cara de la rubia -¡¿Porque dejaron que le hicieran esto a mi papá?!¡Se supone que son héroes! ¡Chat Noir me prometió que pondría a salvo a mi papá!

La rubia de antifaz no supo que decir ante tales reclamos, solo lo observo con pena.

-Tu padre...el...

-¡Ustedes permitieron esto, mi papá morirá por su culpa!- rugió, llamando la atención de todos en la sala -¡Los odio! ¡¿Porque dejaron que lastimaran a mi papá?!¡Ustedes protegen gente, porque no protegieron a mi papá! ¡Son unos ineptos!

Su berreo y reclamos fueron callados por un jalón en sus brazos.

-¡Alexandros!-la voz clara de su abuelo lo hizo callar-esto no es culpa de los héroes, es algo que no puedes entender aun...- su abuelo lo cogió del rostro haciéndolo reaccionar -tienes que calmarte y pensar bien las cosas...es momento de que analices y entiendas...mira bien las cosas a tu al rededor, y solo te darás cuenta...

El niño miro al rededor, su tío Nino tenía una herida enorme en el brazo y su muñeca estaba rota, su rostro tenia golpes y sangre y lo miraba con pena, luego miro al lugar donde supuestamente debería estar Queen Bee, dándose con la sorpresa que en su lugar estaba su tía Chloe, sosteniendo entre sus manos a un ser de color amarillo que estaba inconsciente entre sus manos...finalmente miro a su padre...viendo algo que lo dejo sorprendido...algo que no había visto...observo que un pequeño ser en forma de gato estaba acurrucado sobre su pecho mirándolo con pena, el que parecía ser un gato tenía un ojo cerrado y una raya en medio, y en su pecho una pequeña herida, en el mismo lugar donde su padre tenía su herida...fue ahí cuando lo entendió...

Su padre...

Era Chat Noir...su padre era el héroe numero uno de Paris...el héroe que tanto admiraba y el padre que tanto había criticado por no estar con el...

Se quedó mudo, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

-¡Señor Agreste, Adrien quería que Alexandros jamás supiera que él era Chat Noir!- reprocho Nino.

-Es tarde, él debe saberlo si queremos salvarlo- dijo con seriedad y fuerza el hombre.

-Pero señor Agreste- Chloe corrió hacia él y lo miro con seriedad -es un niño, no puede ir...

-¿Entonces sugieres que se quede aquí donde el enemigo lo encontrara y pondrá fin a todo?- cuestiono con amargura mirando a la rubia -¡No lo permitiré! ¡Si hay una esperanza de salvación la tomare! ¡Se lo prometí a Adrien! ¡No le volveré a fallar! ¡No dejare que mi nieto muera aquí!

La rubia se quedó muda, mirando con ansiedad al niño.

El pequeño guio su mirada estupefacta a su abuelo, el cual lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro con seriedad.

-Alexandros, esto es duro, nos atacan, el fin de todo se está dando y el enemigo pronto vendrá hacia aquí por los kawamis que quedan y por ti- el niño tembló los ojos -pero ahí una esperanza de que todo esto se pueda solucionar...esa esperanza es Ladybug

-¿Ladybug?- susurro el pequeño.

-Ella desapareció hace diez años con el miracielos y el kawami de la suerte...cuando desapareció todo se llenó de tinieblas, se perdió el equilibrio entre Chat Noir y ella...y sin ese equilibrio se perdió la suerte que protegía Paris y el mundo...todo eso ha dado vida poco a poco a Apocalypse...

-¿Pero porque me quiere a mí?...- cuestiono el niño.

-No lo sé - Gabriel se mostró perdido – pero según el tú eres parte de ese sacrificio que él quiere ejecutar para que todo esto llegue a su fin...

-Pues que me mate, si así puedo ver a papá- dijo con pena.

-No, eso acabara con todo, la humanidad desaparecerá y nunca veras a tu padre ni en el más haya.

-Pero...entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?...-cuestiono perdido el niño -dijiste que Ladybug desapareció...no puedo traerla de vuelta.

Justo cuando Gabriel estaba por responder entraron dos personas corriendo por la puerta, los reconoció al instante, su tío Max y su esposa Alix. Ambos estaban sudados y claramente alterados.

-La ciudad es un caos -dijo la mujer de cabellos rosas -ahí monstruos atracando por todos lados y personas heridas...-anuncio, dejando estupefactos a todos.

-Bien, eso solucionara- dijo el hombre en silla de ruedas mirando al moreno recién llegado -Debemos tomar acción en lo que te dije la última vez Max- ordeno.

-Claro, necesitamos ir a un lugar cerrado- pidió el hombre de anteojos.

-Bien, síganme - el hombre machuco un boto en su silla y esta se elevó - todos iremos arriba, Nathalie, tu encárgate que ellos no pasen aquí- ordeno a la mujer que estaba en la puerta con un computador pequeño en la mano.

-Le daré el suficiente tiempo señor Agreste- dijo la mujer con firmeza.

Todos comenzaron a moverse, menos Alexandros y el pequeño gato que estaba encima de un ya sin vida Adrien Agreste.

-Alexandros...

-Mi papá...dejo de respirar...- el niño miro el rostro pálido de su padre -ya no está...me dejo...

Todos cerraron los ojos con dolor, sabiendo que eso ocurriría, ya que el rubio había sido lastimado gravemente. Nino lloro amargamente en silencio, acción imitada por Chloe.

-Alexandros toma al kawami y sígueme, debemos ir hacia arriba- dijo con seriedad el hombre.

El niño lo voltio a ver con ira por primera vez.

-¡Te digo que tu hijo murió y tú solo me dices que lo deje!-Alexandros rugió -¡Mi padre está muerto y pareces estar calmado!- aseveró.

-¡Alexandros!- grito el mayor Agreste - si haces lo que te digo esto tendrá solución...solo debes hacer lo que te digo y todo cambiara...para bien...

El niño miro fijamente al hombre antes de sentir una caricia en su oído, con rapidez giro el rostro tapándose con el ojo verde esmeralda del kawami de su padre, el cual cargaba un anillo.

-Debemos confiar en él, Adrien siempre sabía que a pesar de todo su padre hacia lo correcto y lo necesario por el- Plagg lo observo y miro con cariño - debemos seguirlo, es lo que tu padre hubiera querido...

El niño asintió y miro por última vez atrás, se acercó a su padre y beso su frente, mirándolo fijamente por un momento.

-Te juro que arreglare todo esto...nos volveremos a ver...y entonces podre decirte que te quiero mucho...

Limpiando sus lágrimas se enderezo siguiendo a su abuelo y tomando al pequeño kawami entre sus manos, siguió a los demás hacia arriba, donde pasaron por un pasadizo debajo del cuadro de su abuela, hasta llegar a una especie de sótano con una ventana totalmente cerrada.

-Aquí es el mejor lugar - dijo el abuelo Agreste - Se demorara en encontrarnos aquí.

Todos asintieron, para dirigir finalmente la mirada al niño, el cual no entendía aun que sucedía o que pretendía pasar. Pronto vio a su tío Max tomar un reloj antiguo de las manos de su esposa Alix, era plateado y con un diseño maravilloso.

-Alexandros...- Max se acercó al niño y coloco el reloj en su cuello-con este reloj serás capaz de solucionarlo todo...y cambiar lo que está a punto de suceder...-dijo- lo construí a partir del reloj de Alix...

-¿Qué?...-el niño observo el reloj en su cuello, para luego mirar anonadado a todos ahí.

-Nieto querido -Gabriel se acercó a él y lo tomo de los hombros - con este reloj podrás regresar y cambiarlo todo...

-No me digan que...-el niño los miro impresionado al verlos asentir.

-Con esto volverás en el tiempo, y evitaras que Ladybug y su prodigio mueran, con esto evitaras el futuro que Apocalypse está apunto de realizar...-Gabriel hablo con seriedad.

-Pero me busca a mi...y si me encuentra me matara- dijo horrorizado.

-No, no te encontrara en el pasado- Max hablo con seguridad.

-El pasado...-el niño se asombró- ¿Qué debo hacer ahí? Ni siquiera sé quién es Ladybug o lo que tengo que hacer para evitar que muera...-se quejó mirándolos a todos - Al menos díganme quien es ella...

-No podemos hacer eso -negó Chloe por primera vez -no podemos intervenir en la historia...tú debes descubrirlo solo, descubrir verdades tu solo Alexin...-hablo de manera amorosa la rubia.

-¿Pero que pretenden que haga?- se confundió el niño.

-Tu ayudaras mucho haya, y solucionando cosas haya, lograras cambiarlo todo- Nino lo miro sonriente - Si vez a Alya, dile que jamás dejare de amarla y que cuidare hasta que me quede sin fuerzas a Marinette y Marcus- pidió el portador del miraculous de la tortuga -dile lo que no le pude decir hoy...

Alexandros sintió las lágrimas llenarse en sus ojos.

-Alexin...cuando vallas al pasado no te sorprendas de tu tía Chloe, recuerda que siempre eh sido así- le guiño un ojo - cuida a Kim, lo necesitara -afirmo- Me gustaría que te lleves a Pollen...pero ella no puede más- la hija del antiguo alcalde miro a su kawami que seguía inconsciente -no te podrá ayudar...ya no puede luchar más...ya no puedo pedirle ayuda para salvar a mi Antonio y mi Kim...

-Tía...- las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, Chloe a pesar de todo era una buena persona, una buena madre y esposa...y la estimaba, además tenía un gran talento dando obsequios -lo cuidare...-juro.

-Alexandros- el niño miro al científico el cual lo miraba con firmeza - no permitas que está loca se acerque a mi laboratorio- señalo a Alix, dejando a todos incrédulos ¿No que eran esposos?- necesito ganar ese juego de computadora...

Un sopetón en la cabeza de parte de la mujer de cabellos rosas lo despabilo.

-No le hagas caso, tu solo concéntrate en lo que necesitas buscar, no le hagas caso a este científico fracasado - se mofo ante la cara rabiosa de moreno - te daré un consejo –le guiño un ojo, captando su atención-…la niña de coletas azules...

¿Niña de coletas azules? Estaba por cuestionar cuando su abuelo capto su atención.

-Señorita Alix- advirtió el Agreste, a lo cual la deportista rio - Alexandros ven aquí- el niño se acercó a su abuelo y lo miro fijamente -si logras hacer todo esto, el futuro cambiara para todos.

-Abuelo...- el niño sintió las lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-No me odies cuando estés haya, cometí errores, pero no me odies...-pidió y rogo el Agreste ante la mirada interrogante del niño- mi peor castigo seria que tú me odies como Adrien lo hacía…

-Nunca lo aria- tranquilizo el pequeño –nunca te podría odiar, te amo mucho.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando la escena cálida entre abuelo y nieto, pero pararon al escuchar una fuerte explosión venir del piso inferior, todos se desesperaron y prestaron atención al niño.

-Bien. Volverás diez años en el pasado- afirmo su tío Max retrocediendo el reloj - agárrate fuerte y sostén bien tus cosas - dijo señalando su mochila- ¿Tienes el cubo que te di ahí?- el niño asintió- bien, entonces date la vuelta para sacarlo, quiero darte una capsula con todo lo que necesitaras para estar allí -el niño afirmo, dándose la vuelta para que el hombre saque el cubo de su mochila -bien, este objeto te servirá- dijo mostrándosela y insertándola en el cubo- además...-el hombre saco un pequeño robot en forma de circulo con un hélice en la cabeza y una cola que parecía gancho - este es Marcov, está programado para ayudarte a identificar a las personas y la información que necesites, mas no tiene conocimientos sobre Ladybug o los demás portadores de miraculous - advirtió - te estoy confiando aun gran amigo, enciéndelo apenes llegues haya- metió el cubo y cerro la mochila -suerte- deseo al niño, el cual estaba nervioso.

En ese momento se percató de algo, el Kawami de su padre aún estaba en sus manos, él lo miraba con fijamente con su único hijo.

-¿Tu no deberías quedarte?- pronuncio el niño.

-No, yo iré contigo, es labor de los padres velar por sus hijos- dijo con simpleza el kawami - además se lo prometí a Adrien.

-Pero pareces estar herido- contradijo el pequeño.

-No te preocupes aún tengo pila, podre ayudarte- sonrió el kawami guiñándole un ojo- solo ponte el anillo.

El niño dudo y miro a su abuelo, el cual asintió, así que obedeció, colocándose el anillo, el cual al instante y mágicamente se acoplo a la medida de su dedo.

-Bien yo te diré lo que aremos después- finalizo el kawami colocándose en la cabeza del niño.

Otro ruido, esta vez muy cercano acelero a los presentes.

-Bien es hora de irse, ellos se están acercando aquí- dijo Max sostenido el reloj y preparándose para machucar el botón- Una cosa más... no dejes que nadie sepa que eres, ni de dónde vienes...solo hasta que llegue el momento lo podrás rebelar...- advirtió- ¿Alguna pregunta Alex?

-Si...-el niño miro a todos con ansiedad -¿Los veré de nuevo?- cuestiono el pequeño mirando a todos, y a su abuelo que sonreía desde su silla de ruedas.

-Desde luego, aquí esperaremos tu regreso, con tu padre y madre a nuestro lado- dijo el hombre.

El niño asintió y no puedo ocultar las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos. Volvería, estaba seguro, para ver a su padre, a su abuelo y la despreocupada y plástica de su madre.

-Cuídalo Plagg- dijo el abuelo, haciendo que el kawami asienta.

-Adiós a todos...- murmuro Alexandros mirando al suelo y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, al tiempo que sentía a su tío Max presionar el botón.

-Adiós Alexandros...-escucho decir a todos antes de escuchar un último estallido, un rugido...y todo quedar en silencio.

Pronto se sintió como flotando, sentía viento corriendo en diferentes direcciones chocar con su cuerpo. Golpeándolo.

-¡Niño abre los ojos!- la voz de Plagg lo hizo reaccionar y abrir los ojos, para darse con la sorpresa que estaba cayendo en lo que eran remolinos y vientos voraces. Miro hacia arriba, unas manos parecían querer alcanzarlo.

-¡Esas cosas nos están alcanzando!- vocifero Plagg, al sentir que esas manos los alcanzarían muy pronto.

Alexandros frunció el ceño y sin titubear giro le hizo cara a los rayos, mientras que en el proceso sacaba su espada esgrima, se lanzó hacia adelante y ataco, cortando en dos una mano, con lo que no conto fue que otra mano apareciera y lo cogiera del cuello, apretándolo, como si quisiera ahogarlo.

Al ver esto, Plagg se lanzó hacia la mano que sostenía el cuello del niño, y usando sus garras logro rasgarlo.

Alexandros se impulsó más, sintiéndose mareado, cogió su cuello y guio su mirada hacia el reloj, con horror se dio cuenta que este estaba fracturado y las flechas guiadoras giraban alocadas. Sintió terror...el reloj del tiempo se había dañado...

-¡Esto es malo! ¡El reloj está roto!- entro en pánico.

-¡Despabila mocoso!- el kawami le dio un golpe con su mano en la cabeza asiendo que este reaccione y lo mire furioso -¡Ahora no hay tiempo para eso! ¡Cuando te diga gritas "transformación"! -dijo el gato.

El niño asintió sosteniendo bien su mochila. Era hora de ligarse a la suerte.

-¡Estamos a punto de llegar!- rugió Plagg, mientras el niño miro el hacia abajo, comenzando a escuchar ruidos, como de voces, sin saber exactamente de quien eran -¡Ahora dilo!

El niño abrió los ojos al máximo antes de gritar y escuchar el último grito que se hizo más claro a media que se acercaban al final de la caída.

-"TRANSFORMACION"

Y a lo lejos el grito se hizo claro, pudo oírlo con claridad...una voz conocida...una voz que decía...

 _"¡Marinette cuidado!"_

* * *

Hasta aquí el fin de este primer capitulo. Si te ha gustado deja un comentario que ayuda bastante, recuerda que de eso depende darle vida a la historia ;)

Saludos imaginarios

BE-15


	2. El otro Chat Noir

El otro Chat Noir ...

Ahí está otra vez, el me llama...con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas y esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca. Estamos bailando...el me mira, no puedo evitar sentirme como en las nubes...ese traje negro lo hace ver realmente como un dios griego... ¡¿Pero qué digo?! Si él es un Dios griego...me siento como flotando...siento que vuelo... el baile se detiene y quedamos en silencio, inesperadamente él ha acercado su rostro a mí, me mira fijamente...se acerca...nuestra nariz se rosan...ahí Dios!...me va a bes...

-¡Marinette!

Como si trajera un resorte en el cuerpo, la muchacha sale volando de su cama para estrellarse graciosamente contra el suelo, lastimándose la frente.

Aun somnolienta guía su mirada a ambos lados, buscando con ella al pequeño ser rojo que hozo despertarla de su candente sueño con su amor infinito. Adrien.

-¡Me has levantado justo en la mejor parte Tikki!- lloriqueo la chica mirando a la kwami roja, la cual negaba divertida.

-¡Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, llegaras tarde a la escuela y te regañaran!- advirtió la criatura roja - ¡Faltan quince minutos para que empiecen tus clases!

Como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica la muchacha se puso de pie y corrió dispuesta alistarse.

Tikki observo incrédula como Marinette iba y venía por toda la habitación. Le pareció increíble el talento que tenía de cambiarse y alistarse en menos de dos minutos.

-¡Vamos Tikki metete a la cartera es hora de partir!- apuro la Dupain, llamando a su amiga roja, la cual se mostró más incrédula al notar que ahora ella la apresuraba.

Como poseída bajo corriendo hacia la tercera planta de su casa, donde su madre, la señora Sabine se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días mamá!- saludo apresurada la chica de coletas.

Sabine quedo boquiabierta al ver a su hija comer todo su desayuno en menos de cinco minutos -Marinette, no deberías comer tan rápido, un día de vas atragantar - dijo preocupada la mujer.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es que llevo prisa! ¡Voy tarde de nuevo!- se lamentó la chica, para apto seguido pararse y darle un beso en la mejilla a su progenitora -¡adiós mamá!- se despidió.

Sabine se quedó estupefacta al ver a Marinette salir de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, miro el plato de desayuno ya vacío sobre la mesa, definitivamente su hija era única en su especie.

* * *

Adrien tomaba un jugo mientras revisaba unos papeles, se encontraba en su auto camino a la escuela, mientras su chofer miraba hacia adelante sin prestarle la mínima atención.

-Esto es realmente aburrido, como puedes leer esto, a mí de solo verlo me duele la cabeza- se quejó un ser negro en forma de gato, que había estado observando desde el bolsillo del chico lo que este hacía.

-Lo hago, porque no quiero ser modelo para siempre- respondió el chico de cabellos rubios con fastidio -este es un informe detallado de mi empresa, tengo la credibilidad de algún día llevar este proyecto a cavo y tenga éxito- hablo con añoranza el Agreste.

-Yo pensé que querías ser modelo para siempre- dijo sin pensar el kwami ganándose una mirada fulminante del rubio- ¿Y que producirá tu empresa?- cuestiono rápido para distraer el tema, no valla ser que lo castigue y lo deje sin su añorado queso camembert.

-Quiero lanzar una fábrica de perfumes- respondió con la mirada entrecerrada, aun molesto ante el comentario anterior -no planeo quedarme siendo modelo toda la vida, además que ni me gusta hacer eso, lo hago por complacer a mi padre, así que quiero hacer algo por mi cuenta para para valerme por mi mismo y librarme de la constante opresión- Adrien miro el cielo con añoranza.

-Claro, seguro lo logras- Plagg le dio por su lado como a los locos -para eso necesitaras dinero, y dudo que tu padre te lo de, ya que sin su dinero solo eres Adrien.

-Pues te equivocas- corrigió el rubio moviendo el dedo de lado a lado en negación -tengo el suficiente como para fundarlo ¡es más! estoy haciendo contratos con una empresa de perfumes para poder lanzar el primero de la marca "Adrien"- dijo orgulloso.

-¿Y todo eso sin que tu padre lo sepa?...- Plagg se mostró más incrédulo de saber que Gabriel no lo sabía. que del hecho de que el chico tenga una empresa en función- valla si sabias usar las neuronas- se mofo el gato, haciendo que el rubio lo mire indignado -ya saben con eso que dicen que los modelos no tienen cerebro...

El chico rio sarcástico.

-¿Y cómo se llamara tu primer perfume?- cuestiono el kwami.

-My lady- el rubio suspiro enamorado, recordando a la heroína de traje moteado.

El gato negro casi se vomita al verle esa cara de pendejo enamorado - _Humanos, el amor los vuelve pendejos. Eh aquí una prueba_ \- pensó con la cara azul del asco, al ver a su portador así - Bueno si todo sale bien, serás millonario a los quince- dijo con simpleza -habrá mucho camembert para Plagg- se focino.

Adrien estaba por responder cuando se percató de algo detrás de la ventana, al instante sintió varias gotas de sudor correr por su frente ante lo que sus ojos vieron.

Marinette corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el colegio, definitivamente su amiga era una chica extraña e interesante.

-Esa niña parece un meteorito, hasta le gano a las bicicletas- Plagg se mostró incrédulo, al ver como Marinette, que en su prisa por llevar temprano, le gano a las bicicletas de varios estudiantes, los cuales se quedaban mirándola sacados de onda - al menos no morirá si la persigue un tigre- menciono divertido.

-No digas eso ni en broma- regaño el rubio -solo es algo despistada y apresurada...-defendió, pero al verla tropezar añadió algo a su comentario -bueno...también es un poco torpe...- encogió los hombros con pena.

-¿Torpe?, yo diría que es madre de la torpeza, ojala no se reproduzca...

Adrien solo le lanzo una mirada indignada.

* * *

Aunque suene increíble, Marinette llego con cinco minutos de adelanto al salón, su maestra aun no llegaba y Alya ya la estaba esperando.

-Valla niña, tu sí que sabes vivir al límite- menciono su amiga de ojos marrones al verla caer como peso muerto sobre el asiento -¿A qué hora te has levantado esta vez?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Faltando quince minutos para dar las nueve- se lamentó la chica - no recuerdo siquiera lo que desayune...

-Ya quisiera tener tu talento, seguro que no mueres si te persigue un tigre- se burlo

-No me hace gracia- entrecerró los ojos la Dupain al ver que se mofaba de ella.

La chica estaba por responder a su amiga cuando vio pasar a alguien por la puerta. Al instante vio como a Marinette le regreso el alma al cuerpo.

Adrien entraba con su porte galante y sonrisa encantadora, para saludar a Nino que estaba adelante y a ellas. Sonrió con corazones en los ojos al ver como este se volteaba para ocupar su asiento, esto causo la mirada cansada de su amiga castaña, la cual tuvo que hacerle bajar la mano para que no siguiera haciendo el ridículo.

Las horas de clases transcurrieron con la llegada de la maestra, todo era relativamente tranquilo, hasta que la mujer dijo algo que llamo la atención de todos.

-Se acerca el baile de Navidad. ¿Ya tienen todos sus parejas?- cuestiono la maestra.

Marinette se llevó las manos a la cabeza con horror, lo había olvidado completamente. Instintivamente miro a su amiga Alya.

-Ya sabía que se te iba a olvidar- negó resignada la de anteojos -¿es enserio? ¡Donde tendrás la cabeza!- regaño.

Marinette estaba por responder cuando escucho algo que hizo que sintiera un golpe en el estómago., uno muy fuerte...

-¡Claro profesora!- la rubia Bourgeois se puso de pie y abrazo del cuello al rubio modelo, el cual sonrió nervioso ante la invasión de su espacio personal -Adrien y yo iremos juntos al baile ¿No es así, Adriku?- vatio las pestañas hacia el rubio, el cual trago grueso antes de asentir nervioso.

Marinette sintió la furia correr por sus venas, luego tristeza al ver la respuesta del rubio.

Alya a su lado solo soltó un suspiro, para luego pasarle un brazo por los hombros a la peli-azul, en señal de apoyo.

Kim a lo lejos también sintió tristeza, sabiendo de ante mano, que la rubia prefería ir con Adrien antes que con él.

* * *

La hora del receso comenzó y Marinette se encuentra sentada comiendo su lonchera, los cuales había descubierto que eran unos deliciosos pastelillos y una caja de leche. La chica se encontraba decaída, su príncipe no iría al baile con ella.

-Anímate chica- Alya llego a su lado y le dio un empujón sacándola de sus pensamientos deprimentes- No es el fin del mundo, al menos tienes la dicha de que bailaste con él una vez en la fiesta que hizo Chloe hace tiempo- declaro.

-Eso no ayuda- entrecerró los ojos la chica –además, sabía que no me invitaría...- dijo triste.

-Alto- la chica capto su atención -no es como si el pobre hubiera tenido opciones, prácticamente Chloe lo obligo- aclaro.

\- Si lo sé...-entristeció -a veces quisiera ser Chloe...

-Eso ni muerta, en primera no serias mi amiga- se horrorizo la fundadora del Ladyblog.

-Dije que quisiera, no que lo deseara- rio la de coletas.

Ambas rieron, olvidando la tristeza pasada.

* * *

Adrien y Nino observaban el cielo, mientras estaban sentados sobre el piso de la terraza del colegio. El día estaba despejado, y corría una rica brisa de otoño.

-Enserio amigo, hay que tener estomago para ir Chloe al baile de Navidad- menciono el DJ.

-No es como si tuviera opciones, ella se me lanzo y no pude negarme, Chloe es mi amiga- dijo con un suspiro -¿Tu con quien iras?

-Con Alya por supuesto- aseguro el moreno - no tenemos una relación por nada.

-Ya veo- rio el rubio- si hubiera tenido tiempo hubiera invitado a Marinette- confeso

El DJ abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo dicho por su amigo, recordó al instante lo que su novia le conto sobre su amiga diseñadora. El hecho de que Marinette estaba enamorada de su amigo Adrien.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto divertido -¿Porque Marinette?

-Porque es amable y sabe bailar, sería una tranquila pareja, no como Chloe- respondió siendo lo más práctico.

Nino entrecerró los ojos - si ese es el caso, entonces podías pedirle eso a Rose o Juleka, son igual o mejor de tranquilas que Marinette- cuestiono.

-Pero Marinette es más amiga mía que ellas- dijo con simpleza mientras se ponía de pie tras a ver oído la alarma de fin de receso -Vamos, nos toca clase de deportes, hay que correr una maratón, y sospecho quien ganara...

Nino no le presto atención, solo sonrió, no es que viera en su amigo un interés amoroso por la Dupain, pero al menos la prefería sobre todas las demás. Eso era un avance.

* * *

La clase de deportes comenzó, en el patio estaban todos los chicos del salón de Marinette con sus respectivos trajes deportivos.

Las chicas lucían unos short hasta el muslo color azul y un polo de manga larga color blanco, con la insignia de colegio Françoise Dupont. El traje de los chicos era igual, solo que el short era hasta las rodillas.

Las chicas estaban formadas aun lado, mientras los chicos al otro. Raramente Chloe no estaba participando de la clase, ya que argumentaba tener asma.

-La que realmente tiene asma es Sabrina- hablo por lo bajo la Dupain a su amiga de lentes- estoy segura que esa chiflada le quito su permiso y lo hizo pasar por ella, ara no tener que correr y sudar como un puerco.

-Tienes la boca llena de razón amiga -apoyo Alya -esa bruja lo hace por no sufrir corriendo la maratón alrededor de la escuela, y al ser hija de papi todo se lo consienten.

A lo lejos, Adrien miraba a su futura pareja de baile con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca ¿Chloe con asma? si siempre se jacto de ser una persona sana, es más! cuando corrían ella siempre le ganaba. Aquí había Plagg encerrado.

-Con esa pareja de baile, me daría miedo que se canse en pleno salón- se burló el DJ llevando una mano a su frente.

-Yo espero que Dios te escuche- rogó Adrien, estaba seguro que Chloe jamás desaprovecharía la oportunidad de bailar con él.

-¡Muy bien, comenzaremos con la clase!- anuncio el profesor Armand D'Argencourt, llamando la atención de todos -¡como es de esperarse hoy teníamos programada la maratón!- anuncio asiendo que todos asientas cabizbajos- ¡Así que pónganse en posición, el que gane aquí tendrá la oportunidad de no ser parte del comité de limpieza la próxima semana¡- todos se sintieron emocionados, ninguno quería ser parte del comité de limpieza, a algunos desdichados les tocaba limpiar retretes y eso era horrendo al pensar en lo que se podría encontrar dentro -¡Y el que pierde limpiara dos veces la próxima semana, por el que gano!- todos se pusieron en posición.

Kim, Alix, Iban y Adrien esperaban ganar ya que eran los más deportistas, ellos ni muertos limpiaban retretes.

Alya, Nino, Juleka, Nathaniel y Max, esperaban quedarse en el medio, así no ganaban ni perdían, pero no limpiaban doble retrete.

Rose, Sabrina y Mylene se sentían perdedoras, pero tenían la intención de ganarse entre ellas.

Marinette ya se daba por perdida, ya que por su torpeza seguro caía.

-Voy a limpiar retretes- se lamentó la Dupain, mirando a su amiga de lentes -soy muy torpe, seguro que me caeré por culpa de un caracol en medio del camino, todos pasaran sobre mi burlándose, y quedare al último- lloriqueo ante la escena que se montó en su cerebro.

-Vamos niña, si lograste correr desde tu casa hasta aquí en cinco minutos, seguro tu ganas- animo guiñándole un ojo.

-No lo creo, soy muy torpe...- se lamentó, sus genes de torpeza nunca se irían, seguro se los pasaría a sus hijos. Pobrecitos.

Una caricia en su cabeza, como si ella fuera un gato capto su atención. Se quedó helada al ver la sonrisa de Adrien frente a sus ojos, él era quien acaricio su cabeza.

-No te desanimes Marinette, te vi correr en la mañana camino aquí, eres un meteorito -rio- seguro no quedas al final, apuesto a que serás una de las primeras. Porque no dejare que me ganes- Le guiño un ojo, para después marcharse a su posición, dejando a una estupefacta muchacha.

Luego este hecho pasó un largo minuto.

-Marinette regresa en ti- llamo su amiga de ojos marrones, sacudiéndola para que salga de pendejalandia.

-Adrien acaricio mi cabeza...-chillo la chica -no volveré a lavarme nunca...-los corazones en sus ojos eran notables.

-No digas eso ni en broma -se asqueo la morena - no me sentare al lado de una chica que huele a huevos podridos- se quejó.

Marinette ni la pelo, seguía en su mundo de sueños, donde se casaba con Adrien y hacían hijos como conejos.

-¡Bien, en posiciones!- todos corrieron a ponerse en posición. Alya tuvo que jalar a Marinette para que esta se ubicara -¡En tres, dos, uno...ya!

La carrera comenzó y todos salieron disparados menos Marinette, que seguía en el crucero del amor montado en su cabeza.

-¡Señorita Dupain, si usted era la que quería limpiar, era que lo digiera desde un principio!

La voz fuerte del profesor la saco de sus sueños, para darse con el horror que todos habían empezado a correr y ella se había quedado atrás.

Con el temor de decepcionar a Adrien y llegar último se dispuso a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como la chica de coletas pasaba a Rose, Sabrina, Mylen, para llegar con facilidad hacia el grupo de su amiga Alya.

-Así que a ti hay que ponerte una situación de riesgo para que comiences a actuar- se mofo la peli-marrón -desde ahora comenzare a amenazarte.

Pero Marinette no la escuchaba, estaba concentrada en el hecho de pasar a Alix e Ivan.

Con gran esfuerzo logro pasar a ambos, que quedaron sorprendidos ante la reciente rapidez de la chica.

Ahora estaba detrás de Kim y Adrien, los cuales la miraron de reojo anonadados, no creyendo que Marinette los alcanzara.

Adrien miro a Kim y viceversa, estaban a la par, pero no iban a dejar la oportunidad de ganar, aunque sea Marinette la que este atrás.

Marinette se encontraba en un serio debate mental, si ganarle a su amor, o limpiar la próxima semana...su amor no era tan grande como para perder la oportunidad de limpiar retretes.

De repente algo hizo que todos se detuvieran estrepitosamente. Marinette por andar en su debate mental no uso los frenos y se estrelló contra el rubio, que logro agarrarla antes que esta se quede estrellada en el pavimento.

-Lo siento- se excusó rápidamente la Dupain, alejándose de Adrien.

Este por otro lado no le presto mucha atención, solo miraba el cielo, el cual había sido causante del repentino frenado de todo.

El cielo se estaba tornando gris, y la lluvia comenzaba a caer, mientras se veía como se formaban rayos a punto de estallar en las nubes.

-Esto es científicamente imposible- dijo Max mirando el cielo -no se puede formar una tormenta eléctrica con esta rapidez.

-Pero yo sé cómo es...- fue el pensamiento de Marinette y Adrien

-¡Todos regresen dentro del colegio!- el maestro llamo a todos sus alumnos quienes se apresuraron a correr dentro -¡Esos rayos están a punto de estallar!

Marinette estaba a punto de correr y ponerse a salvo cuando escucho la voz de Tikki salir de entre su ropa.

-¡Marinette, mira hay, parece que hay alguien cayendo!- señalo con horror el ser de color rojo.

Marinette ajusto los ojos y observo con detenimiento el centro que comenzaba a formarse en medio de la tormenta, era como si un hueco se estuviera abriendo.

Hay lo vio.

Algo salió cayendo de ese hueco, una figura pequeña con cabellos rubios...luego se hizo más claro...una figura grande con cabellos rubios y traje negro...

No podía ser...

-¡Chat Noir!- gritaron portadora y kawami.

* * *

Adrien había apresurado el paso hacia el colegio, cuando se percató que Marinette seguía parada en medio, sin moverse, solo mirando el cielo. Asustado corrió hacia ella dispuesto a jalarla y llevársela al colegio, no importando que este paralizada del miedo. Pero las palabras que a continuación soltó la chica lo dejaron paralizado.

-¡Chat Noir!

* * *

Marinette lo vio caer, a gran velocidad... detrás de él parecían también salir de las nubes unas manos largas que pretendían agarrarlo, capturarlo...se asustó, Chat era su compañero de batalla, su amigo, no podía dejarlo así...no podía quedarse parada, ignorando el hecho de verlo caer en peligro...pero tampoco podía transformarse delante de todos...eso sería peligroso, seria delatarse.

Solo quedaba una cosa...

Ser Marinette...

No lo dudo, corrió como posesa hacia el lugar donde calculo seria la caída, no lo pensó solo se lanzó.

Escucho los gritos de sus amigos, pero en especial una voz clara, una conocida que dijo...

-¡Marinette cuidado!

Sin importar más se lanzó, atrapando en el aire al gato, acompañando ese salto con un grito.

-¡CHAT!

Adrien la vio todo, vio correr a Marinette, saltar y atrapar en el aire a alguien quien sus ojos habían reconocido como...

Chat Noir...

Pero...se supone que el era Chat Noir...

Luego reacciono, tenía que ayudar a Marinette...

Alexandros termino de gritar lo que Plagg le dijo y sintió como su cuerpo cambio...inclusive sintió que creció...

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo, a una gran velocidad, como apto de reflejo miro hacia arriba, los brazos en forma de rayo lo perseguían...pretendían regresarlo al tiempo de donde salió...

Con furia en la mirada agarro con fuerza lo que recientemente había notado en su mano, un báculo que se convirtió en una espada, de color negro...la espada esgrima de su padre...ligeramente modificada...ya que esta tomo la forma de una katana japonesa.

Estaba por lanzar su ataque contra las manos en forma de rayos, cuando algo capto su atención...un grito...

-¡Chat!

Fue ahí cuando miro hacia abajo y la vio, con las coletas azules y el rostro lleno de pánico, una muchacha, de ojos azules eléctricos, la cual brinco, dispuesta a cogerlo en el aire...

-¡No, cuidado!- previno, pero fue tarde.

* * *

Alexandros cogió a la chica al sentirse agarrado en el aire, con esfuerzo giro con ella en el aire, para luego extender su espada y cortar en dos el rayo que casi los achicharra a ambos, todo esto ocurrió en menos de tres segundos...ambos cayeron... siendo el chico el cual recibió el peso de la caída, para amortiguar a la chica...

Marinette se sintió mareada. Miro a Chat... había girado y partido un rayo con técnicas que jamás había visto en él, para luego estrellarse duro contra el pavimento.

Aturdida miro hacia arriba, para toparse con unos ojos verdes de gato, los cuales la miraban con sorpresa e interrogancia...era Chat...pero a la vez no lo era...

-¡Despabila! ¡Debemos movernos, vienen más de esas cosas!- grito el gato colocándose de pie con esfuerzo, ya que había levantado por la cintura a la chica al ver que esta no reaccionaba.

Otro rayo con forma de mano se estrelló contra el pavimento, haciendo que Alexandros lo esquivara a las justas...

-¡No es que me moleste llevar lindas princesas!- grito el rubio del futuro -¡Es solo que me gustaría que reaccionaras, estamos en peligro!

Con horror vio como otro rayo estaba a punto de estrellarse contra ellos, esta vez su espada no podría cortarla... no habría tiempo, este rayo venia demasiado rápido...solo quedaba una cosa...por acto de reflejo cubrió a la chica con su brazo y parte de su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta que también jalo su capa, cubriéndolos a ambos...

Adrien freno en seco al ver las habilidades raras de ese supuesto Chat Noir, que con una espada del mismo que color de su vara había partido un rayo en dos, para luego cubrirse con su capa la cual resultó ser un escudo que lo defendió del siguiente rayo que pretendió destruirlo...¿Quién era ese sujeto?...

Alexandros se quedó sorprendido, no tardo en entender que su capa era un escudo, sonrió emocionado, sin esperar se colocó la capucha que tenía, y cubrió su cabeza, luego deslizo sin mucho esfuerzo a su espalda a la chica que tenía en brazos, así esta quedaría escondida dentro de su capa, y el podría destruir esas cosas con rapidez.

-Agárrate fuerte de mi cuello y escóndete bien detrás de mi capa, si quieres entrelaza tus piernas en mi cintura, pero por nada te sueltes, es tarde para buscar un lugar seguro- el gato con capucha salto directo al siguiente rayo, haciendo que este se estrelle en su cabeza y rebotara -¡Amo esta capa!

Marinette estaba al borde el pánico, este Chat, no era su amigo y compañero de batallas Chat...sino otro... ¿o era el mismo?... ¡Estaba confundida y aterrada! Sin pensarlo se abrazó más al reciente Chat, ante nada, no quería terminar siendo papa frita.

Adrien quedo con la boca abierta al ver el siguiente escenario frente a su rostro.

El supuesto Chat Noir, se había lanzado hacia el siguiente rayo, y con pasos que solo un esgrimista sabe, cortaba con agilidad cada uno de ellos, todo esto con Marinette escondida debajo de su capa y aferrada a su cintura...

Alexandros sentía la adrenalina correr en sus venas, en momentos como este agradecía al cielo haber llevado (desde que aprendió a caminar) cursos de carate y esgrima, su padre siempre había querido que él sea un niño preparado y capaz de defenderse por sí solo, ahora lo agracia, era magnifico con la espada, buen karateca y tenía unos reflejos alucinantes...el pelear con esos rayos no le estaba haciendo muy complicado, aunque tuviera una muchacha en su espalda.

Los amigos de Marinette miraban la escena sorprendidos e incrédulos.

-¡Estoy segura que ese no es el Chat Noir que todos conocemos!- declaro Alya gritando a causa del ruido de los rayos, llamando la atención de los demás - ¡Ese traje es diferente, aunque parece que tienen facciones idénticas!- la chica trataba de filmar con su celular todo lo que sus ojos veían.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, ese no era el gato negro que todos conocían. Se parecía, pero sabían que no era él. Incluso Chloe no pudo negar que tenía razón.

-¡Esto se acabó Apocalypse!

Tanto Adrien como los demás presentes quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar al reciente Chat Noir, este se había parado sobre la cúpula del edificio del colegio. Todos prestaron atención a sus palabras.

-¡Yo gane tu perdiste!- rugió con furia el nuevo portador del miculous.

Ante el horror de todos, los rayos que hace un momento habían sido manos comenzaron a unirse, dando forma, la silueta de una persona con unos ojos vacíos y furiosos.

 _-¡No podrás contra mi pequeño gato escurridizo! ¡Esto aún no acabado, tú y tu prodigio serán míos!-_ advirtió con ira la cara formada por rayos _-¡Y cuando eso ocurra, la destrucción de tu mundo se dará!_

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar esto, más Adrien y Marinette.

Alexandros solo rio en respuesta.

-¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de saber todo sobre Chat Noir?- dijo sarcástico, mientras levantaba su manga, para dar vista a su mano y su anillo -Que se todas las habilidades que tiene...

Sin esperar más se lanzó sobre la figura en el cielo, invocando en su mano un poder en forma de negro.

-¡Cataclismo!

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como el Chat Noir de capa hizo volar en mil pedazos la figura, haciendo que se comienza a borrar y regresar por el lugar donde llego.

 _-¡Nuestra pelea acaba de comenzar...recuerda eso!_

Fue lo último que dijo Apocalypse, antes de desaparecer como escarcha.

-No te preocupes, eso lo sé...- el rubio del futuro miro con rabia el lugar por donde este se desvaneció -y aquí te estaré esperando...

Las nubes regresaron a su estado original, y los alumnos y personas que se habían ocultado, salieron de sus escondites para ver sorprendidos al nuevo Chat Noir.

Alexandros miro a todas las personas que se formaban en el patio del colegio para verlo, inclusive comenzó a llegar prensa, sintió nostalgia al darse cuenta que estaba en la misma escuela en la que estudiaría diez años en el futuro.

Con recelo miro a todos los que estaban al rededor mirándolo asombrado...se veían demasiado jóvenes...sin embargo puedo reconocer entre ellos a caras que veré en el futuro. Mis padrinos, la Tía Chloe, Tío Max, Tía Alix, Tío Kim...etc.

Pero quedo anonadado al ver entre ellos a alguien especial, su cuerpo tembló y los ojos le picaron...a unos metros estaba su padre.

-Papá...

Marinette que había estado observando y escuchando todo desde la capucha del chico abrió los ojos sorprendida al escucharlo decir eso, más no vio a quien se lo dirigió...

Adrien capto la mirada del nuevo Chat Noir, por un momento vio alegría en esos ojos, para luego tornarse serios.

-Creo que es hora de dar por concluido el paseo...- Alexandros levanto su capa, y con cuidado deslizo a la muchacha hacia su brazos -¿Estas bien?- dijo colocándola de pie.

-¿Tú quién eres en realidad? ¿De dónde vienes?- cuestiono Marinette, sin responder la pregunta.

-Difíciles preguntas, con difíciles respuestas -rio el rubio de capucha guiñándole un ojo -Bueno parece que estas bien- dijo estudiándola de pies a cabeza.

-Tú no eres Chat Noir...-Marinette entrecerró los ojos hacia él, con desconfianza.

-No...Nunca podría llevar el nombre de alguien tan grandioso como Chat Noir- el rubio dijo esto habiéndose acercado a su oído, hablando de manera seductora, sonrojando involuntariamente a la chica.

Sin más la volvió a coger de la cintura, haciendo que esta se agarre a él por la rapidez y el salto mortal que dio hasta el suelo, donde aterrizo de manera galante.

-Y con eso, queda confirmado que los gatos aterrizamos de pie- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Marinette, la cual aún estaba en su brazos.

Todos corrieron en dirección al sujeto, incluido Adrien, que quería verlo de cerca, para confirmar si era o no otro Chat Noir.

Pero antes de que llegaran el rubio con capucha lanzo a Marinette hacia Ivan, que quedó tendido en el suelo ante la fuerza del impacto y el sostener a la chica tan repentinamente.

-Eso no se hace bonita- dijo el rubio de capucha sobándose la mejilla con rencor -¡¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme?!¡Te salve la vida!- rugió furioso lanzando rayos con la mirada a la chica, causando la incredulidad de los presentes.

-¡Me querías besar!- se indignó la Dupain. Ante esto todos miraron reprobatoriamente al gato negro -¡Además yo te salve a ti de caer!

-Por eso te quería premiar- dijo coqueto, mirándola seductor -con un fogoso beso...- movió las cejas, causando el sonrojo y furia de Marinette.

Todos miraron incrédulos al gato con capucha, murmurando entre ellos y llegando a la conclusión que era igual al Chat Noir de Paris, solo que este era más descarado y no titubeaba en admitirlo.

Adrien se indignó, él era descarado, pero solo con su Lady. Nunca aria eso en público (si supieras que es tu hijo -_-)

Alexandros le restó importancia, no lo iba a negar, siempre fue un niño precoz que hacia babear a chicas de secundaria, es más, ya ni virgen de labios era, así de podrido estaba. Además la chica de coletas le pareció bonita, y no se pudo resistir al verle esa mirada hipnotizaste.

Al ver su anillo parpadear se dispuso a salir disparado de ahí, no quería convertirse delante de todos en un dulce niño de nueve años, casi diez.

Alya al verlo intentar partir se apresuró a llegar a él con su teléfono en mano. No iba a perder la oportunidad de entrevistar al nuevo héroe de Paris.

-¡Espera!- paro- ¡¿Quién eres?!

Alexandros paro y la miro de reojo, para luego meditarlo y responder.

-Pueden llamarme Revenge...

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, antes que partiera y desapareciera de la vista.

Un nuevo héroe había aparecido, alguien que portaba el Miraculous del gato negro...

Su nombre era Revenge...

Y venía a cambiarlo todo...sin saber que ese no era el tiempo correcto...

* * *

Como están mis queridos lectores?

Bien, este capítulo ha sido como un relleno para mostrar la llegada de Alex a la vida de Marinette y Adrien, puede parecer un poco pesado así que trate de ponerle un poco de humor para que se haga más entretenido la lectura. No se preocupen que esto es solo una antesala de lo que pasara, ya que todavía falta mucho por ver, porque este niño realmente será una tortura para Adrien xD

Espero les guste y comenten, que siempre me hace feliz un hermoso comentario, ya sea constructivo o destructivo

Agradezco a todos los que comentaron el primer capi, estoy feliz de que hayan comentado y que esta historia tenga gran aceptación n.n

Bien no quiero irme sin dejarles el saludo de Navidad. Pásenla genial en compañía de los que aman, coman bien y sean felices, que eso divierte y hace feliz la vida ;)

"¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!"

Nos leemos en otro momento, no sé, tal vez navidad ;P…


	3. Equivocación en el tiempo y ¿Identidad

**Antes de comenzar a leer tengo algunas dudas que responder del capítulo anterior J**

 **La capa en el traje de Revenge tendrá un gran uso y una razón en el futuro de la trama, por eso la incluí.**

 **La razón por la cual Alexandros no ha mostrado cambio en su actitud por la reciente muerte de su padre estará explicada en este capítulo, asi que procuren leer todo, ya que de por si aviso que se quedaran con ganas de leer más xD.**

 **Respecto al cambio coqueto y descarado de Alexandros a Revenge tiene una explicación. Asi como Adrien vuelva más seguro y descarado como Chat Noir, Alexandros hace lo mismo, solo que al ser este un chico de diez años, y hecho de venir de un futuro lejano, lo hace ser un niño diferente y con otras costumbres (Si los niños de ahora son todos unos precoces, no me quiero imaginar como serán los niños del futuro -_-) además por ser el hijo de Chat Noir heredo muchas mañas de este y de Plagg.**

 **Eso era todo lo que quería explicar, sin más les dejo terminar de leer.**

* * *

Equivocación en el tiempo...y ¿Identidad revelada?...

Luego de alejarse del lugar salto sobre los techos de los edificios de Paris con rapidez, alejándose lo más pronto posible. Salto hacia un callejón y se metió dentro de un edificio abandonado, justo en el momento en el que regreso a la normalidad.

Con grandes reflejos cogió a Plagg, que salió disparado como globo desinflándose sobre sus manos.

-¿Estas bien Plagg?- cuestiono apresurado, sentándose sobre el suelo y observando al gato con cicatriz en el ojo -¿Espero no te hayas hecho daño?

-Esta es la primera vez que tengo un portador con tanta fuerza adentro - dijo cansado el ser- niño eres increíble, naciste para ser superhéroe, lo llevas en las venas- alago- No por nada eres hijo del anterior portador...

Alexandros se sonrojo, pero sonrió de medio lado después de todo.

-¿No sabía que podías hacerme grande? -cuestiono con curiosidad al kwami cansado.

-Yo tampoco, supongo que es por ti y lo que deseas en ese momento...porque es la primera vez que un portador logra tener dos armas de uso y grandes como las tuyas, definitivamente lo llevas en las venas- rio.

-Supongo que tienes razón- titubeo el niño sin darle importancia- ¿Hay algo que necesites?

-Si...ahora lo que necesito es un trozo de queso...- pidió con lamento.

-Lo conseguiré, necesitas toda tu fuerza para poder encontrar a Ladybug e impedir que desaparezca, luego regresaremos a nuestro tiempo- dijo con decisión.

-Claro, tu solo consigue el queso.

Alexandros coloco con cuidado a Plagg sobre el suelo, para luego retirar la mochila de su espalda y abrirla en búsqueda de algo. Observo su cubo y su chaleco de la escuela y algunos cuadernos. Omitiendo las demás cosas, tomo el cubo y machuco un botón de este, haciendo que este comience a botar las cosas que tenía dentro.

-Sí que metes todo ahí- dijo incrédulo Plagg, observando las cosas que salieron del cubo.

Podía observar una tableta electrónica, varias maletas con ropa, celulares, zapatos y mochilas con diferentes diseños, un mini refrigerador, una carpa electrónica, un juego de cama, un decodificar de televisión virtual, una bicicleta, patines, un dron de última generación, y un estuche con más diez tarjetas de crédito, y mucho dinero en monedas y billetes...

-¿Te planeabas fugar?- cuestiono sacado de onda- ya tenías empaquetadas todas tus cosas en ese cubo, solo te falto empaquetar a tu mayordomo y tu nana...-se mofo.

-La verdad es que si me planeaba fugar- admitió con molestia ante la mirada burlona de Plagg- planeaba irme y mandar al carajo a papá, por eso siempre tenía esto empacado...pero nunca pude usarlo...me asustaba la idea de salir y no tener dinero como los simples mortales- le dio escalofríos de solo pensar en ser pobre, el que lo tenía todo, hasta el chupón que uso de bebe fue de oro -porque estoy seguro que papá y el abuelo me hubieran cancelado todas las tarjetas -se horrorizo - Y no podía ir por ahí cargando billetes y monedas se vería muy sospechoso y denigrante para mi apellido- explico.

Plagg medito esto, tantos años viviendo con Adrien que tampoco podría soportar la idea de ser pobre, recordó que cuando Adrien se fue a vivir solo siendo millonario le construyo una pequeña habitación con todo las comodidades; comida, televisión, baño, computadora, le dio tarjetas de crédito con las que compraba más comida (claro todo esto por internet)... Así que asintió con severidad, estando lo más de acuerdo con Alexandros. El tampoco soportaría volver a ser como los simples mortales.

Sin aumentar las palabras al tema, Plagg se lanzó al mini refrigerador, abriéndola y quedando decepcionado y horrorizado al instante.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- grito el gato negro- ¡Aquí solo ahí latas!

-Quítate novato.

Alexandros soltó un suspiro y alejo al ser de la vista.

Plagg vio con atención como el niño sacaba una lata, la habría y colocaba el contenido grisáceo y sin forma en un pequeño plato, para luego meterla dentro del horno portátil. Al cabo de un minuto lo saco del horno, y se lo ofreció, no pudo ocultar su adoración al ver una gran pieza de queso Suizo, uno de sus favoritos.

-El queso siempre me ha gustado, así que traje muchas latas, en especial el suizo- dijo guiñando un ojo, al ver como el kwami se atragantaba con queso -come, necesitaremos todas tus fuerzas.

Observando a su kwami comer se sentó sobre el suelo.

Un largo minuto paso mientras miraba a la nada. Sintió nostalgia y ansiedad, estaba en un tiempo muy lejano al suyo, su padre y abuelo no estaban para protegerlo, los extrañaba...Al mismo tiempo sentía ansiedad de lo que ocurriría, tenía que impedir que LadyBug desapareciera y no se sentía preparado, de hecho no sabía cuál sería su segundo movimiento, ni a cuantas horas estaba a que esto sucediera...suspiro...cuanto daría por regresar atrás y volver a su vida...su abuelo...su papá...

Cerró los ojos con dolor al recordar a su padre sin vida en el sillón, con el cuerpo frio y sin mirarlo...él había muerto...

No.

Los ojos le picaron y las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos, en su tiempo su padre había muerto, pero no lloraría, porque estaba seguro que podría cambiar eso, no derramaría lágrimas de luto hasta que realmente se quede sin esperanzas, por ahora la chance que tenía era salvar a LadyBug...así su mundo cambiaria y su padre regresaría a la vida, así que se puso firme y asintió, mientras esa posibilidad exista, no lloraría, porque todo eso se solucionaría...porque estaba seguro que pronto vería a su padre.

En medio de su pensamiento movió la mano y se topó con algo. Su mirada se dirigió al objeto. El robot de nombre Marcov que su tío Max le dio. Sin esperar lo tomo y presiono el botón, haciéndolo funcionar.

El robot se elevó en el aire, su pantalla permaneció apagada, después de dos segundos, donde se notó una línea que dio aparición a dos pequeños ojos.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Marcov- se presentó educado, sorprendiendo a Alexandros y a Plagg, que es había unido al chico al acabar su queso -tú debes ser Alexandros Agreste, el sobrino de mi querido amigo Max- afirmo- el me programo para ayudarte y serte de mucha utilidad, pídeme lo que quieras y yo hasta mis limites te ayudare.

Alexandros abrió y cerró los ojos incrédulo, ese reloj volador tenía más educación que Plagg y él juntos.

-¿Y bien en que puedo ayudarlo, señor Alexandros?- cuestiono mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno...-titubeo- quisiera saber a cuantas horas estoy de la desaparición de Ladybug, Tío Max dijo que me podrías dar esa información...- pidió.

El reloj volador asintió antes de quedarse callado y comenzar a buscar la respuesta en su banco de datos.

-Muy bien, según lo que puedo saber gracias a mi banco de datos, estamos a cinco años, siete horas y diez minutos de la desaparición de LadyBug- dijo Marcov.

Alexandros de quedo mudo, misma acción imitada por Plagg.

-¡Eso es imposible, se supone que llegaría al momento en el que LadyBug desaparecía!- grito fuera de sus cabales -¡No cinco años antes de eso!

-Oye reloj volador, ¿estás seguro que no te confundes?, tal vez tus circuitos se dañaron debido a tanto respeto que irradias- amenazo el kwami negro.

-No estoy programado para mentir Señor- dijo Marcov con ojos alegres al kwami.

Alexandros entro en pánico, por inercia miro su reloj, estaba rayado y visiblemente dañado...Apocalyse lo daño cuando pelearon en el espacio tiempo...ahora estaba en un gran problema...

-¡Marcov!- el niño miro al reloj volador, el cual esquivaba riendo unos golpes que pretendía darle Plagg -¡Ahora sé porque sucedió esto! ¡El reloj del tiempo se dañó! ¡Tú puedes arreglarlo ¿No es verdad?!

El robot se acercó volando hacia el reloj del tiempo, lo vio de lado a lado estudiándolo, hasta que alzo la mirada y sonrió con los ojos.

-Claro señor- Alexandros sonrió feliz y un poco más calmado -solo necesito _megalo-max_...

-Bien iré a comprarlo- dijo el niño buscando su cartera y sus tarjetas de crédito.

-Eso niño ve a comprarlo- asintió el Kwami en apoyo -y de paso te traes queso de verdad y no artificial.

Alexandros le iba a responder cuando el robot carraspeo para hablar. Al instante ambos le prestaron atención.

-No creo que pueda hallarlo señor, eso no existe aquí- objeto el robot –al menos no en esta época.

-¡¿Qué?!- cuestiono alterado-¡¿Qué tipo de sustancia es entonces? ¿Cómo que no puedo conseguirla?!- se alteró.

-Es un producto que Max creo- hablo, horrorizando más al gato y al niño -una sustancia muy poderosa...

-¡Pero si tío Max lo creo significa que él lo tiene y no puedo conseguirlo!- se enfadó más. La cara alegre de Marcov le provocaba eso.

-Pero puedes robárselo...-aconsejo el kwami tratando de entrar en razón con el alterado niño -seria por una buena causa...

-Tienes razón Plagg- se alegró el rubio - No creo que tío Max del futuro se niegue, es por una buena causa.

-Pero eso será imposible señor Agreste- dijo el robot llamando la atención de ambos - _el megalo-max_ fue creado después de un año y medio de este tiempo, en estos momentos Max recién está buscando la información para hacerla, por lo tanto aún no existe.

Alexandros y Plagg se miraron horrorizados, eso era terrible, ahora que iban hacer.

-¡Eso no puede ser!- decayó- ¿No puedes hacer tu el megalo-max?

-Lamentablemente Max no compartió conmigo la información de esa sustancia, era altamente secreta y no lo incluyo en mi banco de datos por temor a que puedan secuestrarme y extraerme la información- dijo apenado- no puedo hacer esa sustancia señor- se disculpó.

-Eso es terrible...-el rubio cayó al suelo decaído y negando cansado -Ahora que aremos...no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo...el futuro está en peligro...debemos ir al momento en el que LadyBug desaparece...

Pensar en el caos en el que estaría el futuro lo aterraba...su abuelo, sus tíos...su padre...

Sintió rabia, estaba atorado en un tiempo equivocado y con las manos atadas...

-Eso no representa problema señor, cuando podamos reparar el reloj del tiempo podremos regresar al momento exacto del que partió, así como al momento exacto en el que desaparece LadyBug, esa es la ventaja de viajar por el tiempo- explico.

-No es tan malo si lo vemos de esa manera- Plagg se acercó al niño y le palmeó la cabeza -¿Verdad Alexandros?

-Tal vez...-respondió sin mirar a nadie, ya que miraba el suelo- pero eso significa que tendré que quedarme en este tiempo por un año y medio hasta que el tío Max cree el megalo-Max...-su voz sonó cansada- puede que en el futuro no haya pasado tiempo para cuando regrese...pero yo lo sentiré cada día...

-¿No te han dicho que las cosas tranquilas salen bien?- dijo Plagg -estoy seguro que una ventaja sacaras de esta espera, puedes combatir para pulir tus habilidades como Revenge- aconsejo.

-Es verdad...-sonrió de medio lado mirando al Kwami - ¿Pero qué hare conmigo?- decayó -soy un niño, cualquiera que me vea solo llamara a las autoridades y me obligaran a ir a un orfanato, y eso no lo quiero, no sería conveniente...- se molestó.

-En ese caso podemos crearle una identidad falsa- Marcov se acercó a él y sonrió con los ojos.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- Alexandros se sorprendió.

-Claro, solo dígame donde y con quien quisiera vivir, y buscare la manera de ayudarlo- afirmo el robot.

El niño lo medito.

-Con mis padrinos...-pensó en Alya y Nino, pero luego los descarto, tal vez viviendo con uno de ellos se le salía información del futuro y la fregaba -con la tía Chloe definitivamente no...-descarto a la rubia, si de adulta no la soportaba mucho, de joven menos, ya que todos contaban que era insoportable - con tío Max definitivamente no...Me descubriría...- declaro- ¿Leonardo? …no…él vive en Italia en estos tiempos- pensó al recordar a su querido chofer y amigo- ¿No hay posibilidad de poder vivir con mi padre?- sonrió.

-Si usted vive con su padre el podría descubrirlo mas fácil, ustedes son genéticamente parecidos en todo sentido- anuncio mirando de pies a cabeza al niño- además sería demasiado peligroso, su abuelo el señor Agreste, lo mandaría investigar de inmediato, así armemos una cuartada perfecta- termino.

En eso no objeto, su mismo abuelo le conto que cuando su padre era niño lo sobreprotegía demasiado.

-La calculadora voladora tiene razón- apoyo el gato negro- además mi yo de este mundo esta con tu padre, el podría sentirme y serias descubierto- Alexandros bajo la cabeza con pena, comprendiendo que ambos tenían razón -mejor alguien que no conozcas...

-¡Claro Plagg!- el niño rio animado mirando al kwami el cual lo miro como si este fuera loco-Debo buscar una persona que no tenga contacto conmigo en el futuro...alguien que no llame la atención de nadie y sea tranquilo- el foco se le prendió en la cabeza y miro a Marcov-busca posibles candidatos, necesito a alguien que conozca a papá y Tío Max, valla al mismo colegio y no conozca en el futuro.

Al instante Marcov busco, para al cabo de unos minutos hablar.

-Señor encontré dos posibles candidatos- informo el robot.

-Bien, dime quienes son- ordeno el niño mirándolo ansioso.

-El primero es Nathaniel Kurtzberg - informo -es estudiante, dibujante y vive solo actualmente, toda su familia es de Italia- hablo- en el futuro según mi fuente de datos viaja a y no es vuelto a ver. Eso ocurrirá en seis años aproximadamente.

-Ok... ¿Pero tiene contacto con mi padre o tío Max?- cuestiono.

-Según los datos que tengo, no fueron grandes amigos, con Max siempre llevo una relación cordial, el chico es poco sociable, no es el mejor candidato.

-Así...el rarito de los dibujos...- Plagg se llevó una mano al mentón pensando- era demasiado callado y poco sociable, casi nunca hablaron con Adrien, de hecho creo que él ni lo noto- recordó nervioso.

-Entonces no me sirve- firmo el niño con fastidio -¿Que hay del otro candidato?

-El siguiente candidato es una mujer, una muchacha que tuvo gran amistad con su padre y Max- informo -Se llama Marinette Dupain-Cheng, fue una gran amiga de su padre y muy amada en el instituto, en el futuro ella...-

-Ella es perfecta- interrumpió - ella será- ordeno -¡Vivir con una mujer será divertido!- sonrió descaradamente.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng...-Alexandros miro a Plagg, el cual parecía hablar con añoranza -es una chica muy linda y gran amiga de tu padre... recuerdo que Adrien la estimaba demasiado...

-¿Así?- el niño lo miro extrañado-¿Mi padre, al que no le gustan las mujeres, ni su propia esposa?

-Adrien quería mucho a sus amigos- dijo el gato- y Marinette fue una gran amiga.

-Ya veo...-dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia -En fin, ella es la indicada- declaro mirando a Marcov- ¿Dime como es ella?

Marcov iba amostrarle una foto cuando Plagg lo interrumpió.

-Es la niña que te salvo e intentaste besar hoy- dijo Plagg con saña- y la que te dio ese hermoso moretón en la mejilla.

Alexandros abrió los ojos incrédulo, el mundo era un pañuelo.

* * *

Marinette caminaba de lado a lado en su habitación, con las cortinas y puertas cerradas.

¿Razón?

Después de la aparición de ese supuesto Chat Noir, que hacía llamarse "Revenge" Llegar a su casa fue tortuoso, la prensa comenzó a seguirla como loca para hacerle preguntas del nuevo gato negro; recordó con molestia que tuvo que huir en una bicicleta junto con Alya ya que la prensa no paraba de seguirlos, solo se vieron impedidos en su persecución cuando Adrien les interpuso el paso con su auto.

Adrien...

La había mirado fijamente y había sido amable con ella luego de que eso sucediera, preguntándole como se encontraba...en ese momento se sintió soñar, él era tan lindo...

Sin embargo, también pudo ver en ese momento enojo en su mirada.

Pero no contra ella... ¿Sino que?

Decidió ignorar eso pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que ahora ocurría...un nuevo Chat Noir había aparecido...y eso no era normal.

-Esto es muy imposible Marinette- Tikki capto su atención, la criatura roja estaba sentada en la cama de la chica desde hace rato, y tenía una cara muy seria -no puede ser posible que existan dos Chat Noir...eso es descabellado...sería más posible pensar que es un akuma.

-Pero lo viste Tikki, su anillo brillaba y poseía el cataclismo, es un Chat Noir- fundamento.

-Pero esto es imposible...esto va en contra de todo lo que los kwamis somos, no ahí dos de nosotros, solo uno- dijo exaltada - Chat Noir y tú son un equilibrio...otro Chat lo rompe...-se exalto más- debemos ir con el maestro y preguntarle, el tendrá una respuesta a todo esto- hablo con seriedad.

-Pero ahora no podemos...hay mucha prensa ahí afuera...-dijo con molestia la niña de coletas.

-Es verdad, tampoco podemos irnos como LadyBug, nos descubrirían...-razono Tikki -por hoy estaremos encerradas, solo esperemos que Hawk Moth no suelte un akuma hoy- se lamentó.

-Ahí...-Marinette miro a Tikki y soltó un largo suspiro, sería un largo día, ¿Que sorpresas le esperarían?

* * *

Adrien caminaba por su habitación como león enjaulado, mientras a lo lejos, Plagg lo observaba mientras comía su tan amado quesito.

-Aras un oyó en el suelo y tu padre se enfadara- dijo el kwami llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿Es que esto no te preocupa Plagg?- el rubio estaba histérico -ese era un tipo con mis mismo poderes...incluso mi anillo y el cataclismo...-se mostró molesto- ¿Cómo es eso posible?- objeto mirándolo.

-Seré sincero contigo muchacho- Plagg lo miro a los ojos -no tengo idea- el rubio se fue hacia atrás como condorito- pero esto no es nada bueno, ese Chat no era ningún akuma, además posee poderes que tu como Chat Noir nunca tendrás- Adrien se sorprendió.

-¿No tendré esos poderes con el tiempo? ¿No todos los Chat Noir son iguales?- cuestiono.

-Sus vestimentas pueden cambiar- explico- pero sus únicas armas son el bastón y el cataclismo, hasta donde recuerdo...- dijo seguro- y ese Chat Noir poseía lo mismo que tu solo que con una capa y una espada, espada que fue capaz de hacer cosas increíbles- agrego.

Adrien dejo de mirarlo y se sentó sobre su cama, pensando detenidamente.

Ese Chat Noir no era un akuma ya que no portaba el símbolo de Hawk Moth, tampoco había tenido la intención de destruir Paris o cobrar venganza de algo, al contrario había defendido Paris y protegido a Marinette, todo esto lo dejaba descardado de ser un akuma...entonces...

¿Quién era? ¿Que era?...

Además...

Cuando lo vio pelear lo estudio detalladamente, su traje, su apariencia...todo.

Y se dio cuenta que eran bastante parecidos, era como ver un reflejo de su rostro, solo que con el cabello más desordenado, ya que a comparación de él, Revenge tenía tapado un ojo con su fleco...el izquierdo.

 _"¡Esto aún no ha acabado, tú y tu prodigio serán míos! ¡Y cuando eso se de la destrucción de tu mundo se dará"_

Las palabras de aquel ser que apareció para atacarlo hace unas horas aparecieron en mi cabeza...

 _"Tu mundo..."_

Eso significaba que ese Chat era de un mundo diferente...

¿Era extraterrestre?

¿O?

De otro tiempo...

-¡Plagg!- Adrien se paró de golpe llamando al kwami, el cual casi se atraganta con el trozo de queso que comía -¡¿Qué posibilidades hay de que exista un mundo diferente a este? ¿Habría más kwamis en esos mundos?- interrogo, armando el rompecabezas en su mente.

-Imposible- afirmó rotundamente el gato negro, recuperándose del susto que el rubio le dio- pueden haber otros mundos, pero nosotros fuimos creados para proteger la tierra y la humanidad en específico, fuimos creados aquí- revelo -nacimos con la tierra.

Adrien asintió y miro fijamente el suelo, pensado en lo siguiente que diría.

-¿Y qué posibilidades hay de que suceda un viaje en el tiempo?...

Ante esto Plagg dejo de comer su queso y abrió los ojos como platos, armando también el rompecabezas en su cabeza.

-¿A tus anteriores portadores les has visto ese poder? ¿Puedes reconocerlo como uno de tus portadores en el pasado?

Plagg negó vigorosamente, el recordaba a cada uno de sus portadores, y ninguno había mostrado ese tipo de poder, ninguno, sino lo reconocería...

-Puede ser alguien que venga del futuro...-Plagg dijo esto con seriedad, por primera vez en su vida.

-Eso creí...-Adrien suspiro- pero si es así... ¿Por qué esta aquí?...

Plagg lo miro fijamente, si había un nuevo Chat Noir significaba que el anterior portador había dejado su función...pero eso no era bueno...

-Oye, debemos ir con el viejo guardián Fuu- al instante Plagg se metió dentro de su saco, sorprendiendo al chico por la reciente acción.

-¿Con quién?- el rubio miro su bolsillo sacado de onda.

-Vamos, créeme él te dirá lo que quieres saber- dijo con seriedad.

Adrien iba a refutar pero lo pensó mejor, Plagg nunca era de ponerse serio, y si ahora lo hacía era porque algo entre manos había.

Sin esperar se dirigió a la salida no sin antes tomar su mochila, siguiendo las indicaciones de Plagg.

* * *

Dentro de un cuarto oscuro unos ojos zafiro se abrían con desconcierto y molestia, mientras miraban fijamente a un ser de color morado y alas purpura.

-¿No sabes quién puede ser ese nuevo Chat Noir que has sentido?

-No señor- el kwami bajo el rostro intimidado - pero es imposible que pueda existir otro Chat Noir...el y LadyBug son un equilibrio...otro Chat lo rompe- aseguro.

-¿Pero quién es?- Gabriel Agreste miraba furioso a la nada.

Por la mañana mientras estaba en su oficina había escuchado una noticia que lo dejo helado. Un nuevo héroe había aparecido en Paris, hasta ahí la noticia no era descabellada, ya que se lo había hasta esperado, pero no espero que sea un nuevo Chat Noir, como lo apodaban, ya que era exactamente igual que el otro, poseían el mismo miraculous, además de parecer tener diferentes habilidades...

¿Pero quién era?

¿Acaso había dos prodigios de Chat Noir?

¿Habría otro de Ladybug?

-¿No existen copia de los prodigios, verdad?- miro amenazante a Nooroo, pensando que le oculto esa información.

-Claro que no, todos somos únicos- dijo rápidamente y temeroso el ser morado.

-Entonces... ¿Quién es?...

-No puedo responderle eso...- se lamentó con temor.

"Pero yo sí puedo responderte eso, querido Hawk Moth"

Ambos giraron, quedando sorprendidos por lo a continuación vieron...

Adrien miraba con recelo los pasillo del edificio donde Plagg lo había llevado, no es que sea un estirado ni nada, es solo que nunca había ido a los barrios más bajos de Paris, no sin su gorila a su lado.

-Es aquí- señalo el gato - toca.

Adrien miro la puerta y noto que tenía diseños orientales, armándose de valor toco.

Al instante la puerta de abrió, intercambio miradas con Plagg y entro al lugar.

-Nunca espere tener tu visita Chat Noir, tampoco espere que lo trajeras Plagg.

-Ni yo- respondió despreocupado el kwami.

Miro fijamente al anciano de descendencia china sentado en el suelo, parecía que lo conocía pero no lo recordaba.

-Mi nombre es Fuu, y soy el que te dio a Plagg- sonrió amablemente- por cierto, eres un joven muy amable, se me olvidó mencionarlo el día que me ayudaste a levantarme.

Adrien abrió la boca sorprendido al recodar eso, ahora recordaba al anciano, lo había ayudado a levantarse cuando había caído, el primer día en el que intento ir a la escuela.

-Es usted el hombre de esa vez- aseguro, señalándolo con sorpresa.

-Sí, soy el- afirmo sin darle importancia -siéntate- indio con amabilidad, viendo como el chico obedecía - vienes por algo mas ¿Verdad?

-¡Sé que has oído de la aparición de un nuevo Chat Noir viejo, así que no te hagas el interesante y vamos al grano!- Plagg se acercó amenazante al anciano, haciendo que este riera y Adrien lo mire apenado, por el comportamiento del gato.

-Discúlpelo, él es así- se lamentó el rubio, mirando con desaprobación al kwami -¡Compórtate Plagg!- regaño el rubio.

-No te preocupe, se cómo es - rio el viejo -y se cómo terminara esto.

Cuando dejo de hablar al instante apareció un Kwami de color verde y con caparazón, que se lanzó sobre el gato negro derribándolo al suelo, para al instante luchar con él.

Adrien los miro incrédulo, ya que ambos estaban peleando como luchadores. Intento ayudar a Plagg pero lo que dijo el anciano a continuación lo freno.

-No te preocupes, cuando se encuentran es así- dijo despreocupado -Wayzz y Plagg son siempre enemigos, nunca se han llevado bien- rio ante las gotas de sudor que aparecieron en la cabeza del rubio -déjalos jugar, cuéntame lo que sabes.

Adrien no dejaba de ver sacado de onda al anciano, preguntándose si fue buena idea venir con ese viejo loco.

* * *

Alexandros miraba horrorizado a la mujer que lo atendía en la caja del supermercado, donde había ido hacer unas compras, ya que de latas de conserva no iba vivir toda la vida.

-¡¿Como que fue negada?!- vocifero autoritario, él era un Agreste, millonario, importante y de categoría, se reusaba a creerle a la mujer.

-Tu tarjeta está siendo rechazada, según esto, no existe- dijo aburrida la cajera, ya harta de ese niño que se creía la gran cosa.

Alexandros miro con horror su tarjeta, era una tarjeta dorada, no cualquier mortal tenía una, su padre se la había dado para que comprara lo que quisiera y sin escatimar en gastos, no podía ser que no existiera.

-Soy pobre...-al rubio se le aguaron los ojos de solo pensarlo -soy un mortal...

Al ver llorar al niño la cajera y el resto de personas en la tienda sintieron varias gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente, pensando que seguro era un niño que se portó mal y el padre le cancelo la tarjeta, ya que vestía muy bien para ser de baja estatus social.

-Señor Alexandros...

La voz de Marcov se hizo presente en su oído, ya que este al estar oculto entre sus cabellos quedaba oculto de la vista.

-Usted no ha nacido en este tiempo, así que no existe como tal, y por ende las tarjetas a su nombre tampoco- afirmo con varia gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca. No creyendo que el niño no se dio cuenta de esto antes, o si lo pensó pero se negó creerlo.

-Soy pobre...-el niño lloraba internamente sin pelar al robot, lamentando su suerte.

Plagg horrorizado al escuchar eso comenzó a pensar con rapidez en su cabeza, debía haber una solución, se negaba hacer pobre.

-¿No tienes ninguna tarjeta de Adrien?- dijo rápidamente, Adrien siempre estaba lleno de tarjetas de crédito, seguro una debió robarle Alexandros.

Alexandros paro de llorar como magdalena y se le ilumino el rostro, haciendo que los presentes lo miren entre curiosos y extrañados.

Al instante busco dentro de su mochila, saco una caja y la abrió, mostrando una tarjeta de plata de ella.

-Esta tarjeta es de mi padre, me dijo que siempre la ha tenido, es una de las tarjetas que le dio el abuelo, yo se la robe en caso me quitara la tarjeta dorada...-declaro, haciendo que el kwami lo mire asombrado y el robot incrédulo, al enterarse que el mocoso latoso le robo a su padre.

-Eres genial- alago el kwami.

-Eso es robar- advirtió el robot.

Alexandros se encogió de hombros y miro a la cajera, la cual ya llevaba tiempo viendo como el niño hablaba solo.

-Intente con esta- le tendió la tarjeta, haciendo que esta la utilice y al instante ingrese.

Siguiendo el procedimiento, coloco la clave, recibió su tarjeta y su Boucher y partió con sus bolsas en mano ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes.

-Sabe que eso ira a la cuenta de su padre en este mundo ¿no?- cuestiono el robot, ya delante de él, ya que estaban en una de las bancas del parque.

-Si- el niño no le tomo mucha importancia, ya que comía su helado con despreocupación, misma labor que hacia Plagg a su lado -no te enojes- dijo al verle la mirada furiosa al robot -mi padre es rico ¿no? Seguro que no se da cuenta que le cargaron unos cuantos dólares a su cuenta bancaria.

-Es verdad, Adrien es generoso, ni cuenta se va dar- Plagg rio despreocupado -Además Alexandros lo hizo por una buena causa.

-¿Comprar helado de frambuesa?- Marcov sintió una vena hinchase en su frente.

-Comprar mi parche- asintieron ambos a la vez, ya que una de las razones por las que habían ido de compras era por un parche para el gato, ya que este al tener perdido el ojo izquierdo debía cubrirlo, razón por la cual ahora llevaba un parche de color blanco estilo anime, la cual eligió por que se le hizo chula -además no te olvides que aún falta comprar tu ropa Alexandros, no puedes presentarte en casa de los Dupain con ropa de diseñador.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo despreocupado- plastiquito aguanta- el rubio le guiño un ojo mientras le mostraba la tarjeta y hacia una señal con tres dedos.

Ante esto Marcov se estrelló en el suelo, menudos par de despreocupados y descarados.

* * *

Fuu miraba a Adrien con severidad, pensando y analizando lo que este le dijo.

-Lo que me cuentas puede ser posible- estuvo de acuerdo.

-Entonces que cree que podamos hacer ¿Debo contárselo a Ladybug?- pregunto preocupado.

-No, ella no debe saberlo, al menos no sospechar por ahora, se lo contare yo- dijo el anciano.

Adrien asintió pero hizo clic en su cabeza, seguro ese hombre sabía quién era la persona detrás de la máscara de Ladybug.

-Tienes que traerme a ese Chat Noir aquí, necesito escuchar la razón por la cual esta aquí de su boca, solo dale el mensaje, estoy seguro de que su kwami lo traerá aquí- pidió.

-Bien, ¿Puedo estar presente cuando eso ocurra?- cuestiono con insistencia -necesito saber cuál es la razón de todo esto.

-Todo a su tiempo joven, si él lo desea te contara quien es - advirtió -pero primero debes traerlo aquí.

Adrien asintió y se puso de pie, tomo a Plagg del suelo, donde había quedado después de la pelea con el kwami verde y partió.

-¡Adiós, lo veré luego!- se despidió desapareciendo por la puerta.

-¡Adiós viejo, luego nos vemos y le doy otra paliza a Wayzz!- Plagg se despidió burlón, señalando el suelo donde estaba el kwami, con los ojos en espiral.

-Este nunca cambiara- rio el gran guardián, recogiendo al kwami para llevarlo a curar.

* * *

-Has comprendido entonces-

Gabriel Agreste miraba con seriedad y desconfianza al ser frente a sus ojos, mientras que Nooroo escondido detrás de su cuello lo observaba temeroso.

Aquel hombre que estaba delante de sus ojos como si fuera un fantasma era Apocalypse un villano providente del futuro, el cual buscaba lo mismo que él, solo que a él no parecía interesarle mucho los miraculous, sino en otra cosa.

-¿Porque debería creerte?- cuestiono con seriedad -si eres el próximo villano seguro también acabaras conmigo en el futuro- afirmo.

-Claro, eso es algo inevitable, pero creo que eso no te importa con tal de tener el deseo que quieres ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre de tatuajes sonriendo, ya habiendo cubierto sus ojos con una venda para no asustar a su posible aliado -yo puedo darte lo que quieres, y tú solo debes traerme lo que yo quiero...

Gabriel lo miro con recelo, el trato que le daba no era el mejor, pero si con eso tenía su deseo sería suficiente, no le importaba lo que sucediera después.

-¿Solo debo darte al nuevo Chat Noir? ¿Verdad?- dijo con recelo.

-Sí, lo quiero, quiero al niño que se esconde detrás de la máscara...-sonrió con malignidad, haciendo poner nervioso al villano de la mariposa, cuestionándose que era lo que realmente quería con ese niño- tu tráelo y yo te entregare los prodigios de Chat Noir y Ladybug del futuro...con eso podrás solucionar tu problema- declaro.

Gabriel asintió, con esos miraculous cambiaría su historia, recuperaría su vida y sueño, y luego se encargaría de aquel sujeto delante de él, eso cuando consiga el reloj del tiempo del cual le hablo, ese que estaba en posesión del nuevo Chat Noir.

-Bien- acepto- al menos dime como es ese niño, así podre rastrearlo más rápido- pidió.

-Lamentablemente no puedo decirte eso porque ni siquiera yo lo sé, al no poder ver solo siento su poder, y no puedo describirte cómo se siente su aura- dijo.

Gabriel asintió - esto será difícil, pero no imposible- sonrió de medio lado.

-No te preocupes, te ayudare- sonrió Apocalypse - te daré una mano en esto, tu solo debes hacer lo que digo.

-Entonces es un trato- sonrió el Agreste- dame los prodigios y yo te daré al niño.

-Consigue al niño, y los prodigios serán tuyos.

Gabriel sonrió al ver en la mano de su reciente aliado los pendientes de Ladybug del futuro, con esos pendientes su sueño se aria realidad.

Apocalypse sonrió, claro que le daría lo que quería, así él solo se encargaría de destruir su propio futuro.

Después de todo...él era el culpable desde el principio.

Nooroo detrás de ambos observaba todo temeroso y sin opinar, solo mirando los pendientes de Tikki en las manos de ese hombre, sabiendo con tristeza que el futuro se quedó sin suerte.

* * *

Alexandros, Plagg y Marcov estaban sentados dentro del edificio el cual habían hecho su refugio temporal.

Portador y kwami se dedicaban a comer queso como si este fuera a desaparecer de la existencia, mientras que Marcov tecleaba en una de las portátiles buscando y creando información, no pelando la discusión que había comenzado en esos dos.

-¡Oye ese queso es mío!- protesto el niño al ver como Plagg se comió su parte- ¡Gato tragón!- arremetió contra el kwami.

-Más respeto mocoso, que soy en parte tu padre- dijo de manera burlesca el kwami, volando alto para que el niño no lo alcance -además, yo necesito comer más que tú, sino quien te da después tus poderes- cuestiono con saña.

Alexandros inflo las mejillas y lo miro de reojo molesto, eso no era excusa, igual se había comido queso.

-Oye... ¿Cómo que eres en parte mi padre?- el rubio lo miro fijamente cayendo en cuesta de eso -¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que Adrien te hizo cuando portada la identidad de Chat Noir-dijo con simpleza, haciendo que el pobre niño se ponga verde -por eso eres en parte hijo mío...ambos te hicimos con ganas- se burló.

-Qué asco...-Alexandros se sintió enfermo de imaginarse a su padre haciendo eso- no debí preguntar- su recién ingerido queso amenazaba con salirse de su estómago.

Marcov que los había escuchado solo tenía los ojos en rayita, de solo pensar en lo que Plagg dijo hizo que sus circuitos quemaran.

-Así que puedes llamarme papi si lo deseas- agrego- siempre eh soñado con que me digas papi- el kwami puso una sonrisa de drogado, haciendo que el niño lo mire feo.

-Ni loco te digo papá, eso lo are cuando no tenga recurso, ósea nunca- expreso tajante

Plagg se fue aun rincón a llorar su desdicha, mientras era observado por un Marcov con varias gotas de sudor y un Alexandros que lo miraba como el desgraciado que era.

-Creo que hirió los sentimientos que puede que tenga- comento Marcov, colocándose en la cabeza del niño.

-Que va- dijo despreocupado- esa cosa no tiene sentimientos- se burló haciendo que el aura depresiva de Plagg creciera.

-Ya veo de donde saco el lado de ser un maldito desgraciado, de Plagg- Marcov miro a Plagg con varias gotas de sudor en su frente, sabiendo que no solo le heredo al rubio el gusto por el queso, sino el talento para fregar y ser un desgraciado despreocupado.

-¿Ya has concluido?

La voz el pequeño Agreste saco a Marcov de sus pensamientos, así que volando hacia el computador se dispuso explicar lo que en un principio planeaba hacer.

-Si- afirmo- eh armado la cuartada perfecta.

-Explícamela- Alexandros se sentó y lo observo maravillado.

-Si explícala- Plagg llego volando y se sentó en la cabeza de Alexandros, ya habiendo superado el rechazo de su hijo.

-Bien, esta será tu nueva identidad- comenzó el robot- eres Alexandros Dupain Elliott, tienes once años, por seguridad subí tu edad - Alexandros asintió, por el bien que subieran su edad, de todas maneras era más grande y más inteligente que los niños de su edad -eres hijo del primo hermano del señor Thom Dupain. El nombre de tu padre será Pietro Dupain, es un excursionista aficionado y se sabe muy poco y nada de él, ya que siempre está viajando y nadie sabe dónde está- Alexandros iba a cuestionar pero el robot lo cayo- diremos que eres hijo de Alexandra Elliott, una mujer estadounidense que ahora quiere que su hijo viva con la familia del padre, ya que pretende dar la custodia- concluyo.

-Eso no se aleja mucho de mi realidad- dijo recordando cómo eran su madre y padre-¿Y ese hombre tiene hijos en la vida real?- cuestiono el rubio.

-No, lo último que se sabe de él es que estuvo subiendo el Everest hace tres años- informo- ni siquiera su primo hermano sabe mucho de él, pero siempre esa dispuesto a apoyarlo ya que de niños se criaron juntos aquí en Francia- continuo- tu llegaras argumentando que eres su hijo y que fuiste enviado a vivir con ellos por un tiempo ya que tu madre le dio la custodia a tu padre...

-¿Pero cuestionaran por su madre, no?- dijo el kwami, mirando aburrido todo -Querrán saber cómo es ella y porque dio la custodia...

-Plagg tiene razón, querrán saber quién es mi madre, y porque el tal Pietro jamás les conto que tenía un hijo- objeto- al menos querrán saber más de ella, hablar por ultimo.

-Por eso no te preocupes, que Alexandra Elliott existe- Alexandros y Plagg lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos -es una mujer de EEUU - California, de 93 años, esta jubilada y vive en una casa de reposo...

-¡NADIE VA CREER QUE MI MADRE ES UNA VIEJA!- grito desquiciado el rubio, haciendo que los dos restantes en la habitación se hicieran bolita por la ira que irradiaba del niño.

-Pero déjeme terminar- dijo el robot temeroso, mirando de reojo al kwami que se había ocultado en su espalda.

Alexandros respiro fuerte y se calmó, asintiendo para que el robot siguiera hablando.

-Bien...-Marcov recupero la compostura- la señora Alexandra es una mujer anciana, estuvo casada y tuvo un hijo, pero estos fallecieron hace 70 años, así que por ese lado no te descubrirán si tratan de investigarte, ya que dirás que realmente eres el hijo de ella...- Marcov vio la ira creciente en los ojos del rubio así que se apresuró a continuar- para eso eh modificado la información de la señora, eh entrado al banco de datos estadounidense y eh cambiado todo respecto a su identidad, ahora es legalmente una mujer de 32 años, es abogada, tiene un hijo, y está separada de tu supuesto padre, padre que por supuesto tú has visto solo por temporadas- termino

-Bien, me parece más convincente esta versión- el rubio asintió - ¿Cómo harás con mi apariencia?

-Respecto a eso, serán necesarios algunos cambios en su apariencia...-dijo nervioso el robot.

Alexandros lo miro fijamente -¿Qué clase de cambios?

Plagg observando todo dio un paso hacia atrás, sabiendo como reaccionaria el niño, ya que al saber lo vanidoso que este era, estaba seguro que explotaría de rabia al tener que hacer un cambio en su perfecta imagen.

-Bueno...

Marcov al instante tecleo en el computador, para luego girarla y mostrarles una foto a ambos, los cuales se quedaron con la quijada en el suelo.

-Es la señora Alexandra Elliott a los 22- dijo- era una súper modelo muy famosa en su tiempos...

En la pantalla del computador estaba una mujer pelinegra, de mirada verde esmeralda, cuerpo despampanante y seductor, la cual llevaba un bikini, uno de los que estaban de moda en esa época.

-Sí que estuvo buena la viejita- dijo Plagg- con gusto le entro si tuviera 73 años menos- dijo morboso -¿Me apoyarías niño?

-Claro...- Alexandros tenía los ojos brillantes (aquí se aclara que el hijo de Adrien tiene de santo y puro la apariencia, porque no se parece en nada al rubio)

-Par de morbosos...- pensó Marcov, mirándolos con desaprobación, sabiendo que cochinadas se estaban montando con la fotografía de la pobre viejita -bueno- carraspeo captando la atención de ambos- como puede ver señor ella es muy parecida a usted, solo me encargare de crear unas imágenes y unos montajes más, y tendrá fotografías de ella como su madre...los cambios del que le hable serán en su cabello...-termino temeroso.

Alexandros cerró los ojos y medito, amaba su cabello rubio y brilloso, era algo que lo caracterizaba en parentesco con su padre y su abuela, no estaba dispuesto a cambiárselo.

-Marcov tiene razón -hablo Plagg por primera vez -con el cabello de otro color podrás diferenciarte un poco de tu padre de este mundo, porque quien te vea se dará cuenta de que eres idéntico a él, mas con ese cabello. Es más creo que deberás ponerte lentillas de contacto para ocultar también tus ojos, porque son idénticos a los de Adrien- recomendó.

Plagg y Marcov esperaron atentos la respuesta del chico, una de dos, aceptaba los mataba por siquiera sugerirlo.

-Mnnn- el pequeño rubio hizo una mueca, no quería hacer eso pero sabía que era lo mejor -bien...usare un tinte lavable, ni loco me lo tiño con pintura real- aseveró -y las lentillas las puedo remplazar de las que uso por otro color y ponerme lentes sin medida encima - admitió.

-¿Usa lentes de contacto Señor Alexandros?- pregunto incrédulo el robot, ya que esa información no estaba en su banco de datos.

-Si...los uso desde los cuatro años...-dijo apenado el chico.

-Le heredo lo miope a su abuelo- se burló el kwami -es lo único que no deseo tener de él- rio.

Un fuerte estruendo se oyó en el lugar, el sonido de Plagg estrellándose contra una pared, víctima del guantazo (que no sé de donde salió) que Alexandros le dio.

-Bien- Alexandros asintió mientras se sacudía las manos -¿Cómo harás para comunicar mi llegada?

-Oh, eso será sencillo señor- dijo mirando a Plagg con nerviosismo, el cual se sobaba la nuca adolorido -solo necesitamos una voz...

* * *

Ya había oscurecido en Paris, y la familia Dupain Cheng se encontraba cenando agradablemente.

Sabine charlaba con su esposo sobre lo ocurrido con Marinette esa tarde, la aparición del nuevo superhéroe (al cual amaban porque salvo a su hija) y la persecución hacia Marinette de parte de la prensa, que por cierto aún estaban esperando a la chica fuera de su casa.

-¿Marinette querida, no vas comer?- Sabine miro con preocupación a su hija, la cual no había tocado su plato.

-No tengo mucho ánimo de comer hoy...-claro que no tenía ánimo, se la había pasado encerrada todo el día en su casa, ni siquiera había podido salir de su habitación o a la panadería, ya que por todos lados había paparazis intentando sacarle una foto o entrevistarla. Agradecía al cielo que hoy Hawk Moth no había hecho aparecer ningún akuma.

-Déjala querida, Marinette ha tenido un día duro hoy- sonrió con compresión el padre, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de su esposa en comprensión.

-Eres cool papá-sonrió Marinette con agradecimiento a su padre.

De repente el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, haciendo que la esposa corriera a contestar.

-Hola buenas noches ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?- Sabine saludo alegremente a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas noches, puede comunicarme con Thom por favor- pidió la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-Muy bien, pero ¿Quién quiere hablar con él?- cuestiono la mujer china sonriendo.

-Pietro Dupain- respondió.

Al instante Sabine abrió los ojos sorprendida, para luego apresurarse a correr hacia su esposo con teléfono en mano, ante la mirada curiosa de los demás miembros de la familia.

-¿Estas bien mamá?- Marinette miro a su madre con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¡Te llaman querido!- dijo exaltada la mujer, omitiendo la pregunta de su hija.

-¿Por fijo?- se extrañó Thom- ¿Y quién es?- cuestiono ante la reciente hiperactividad de su esposa.

-¡Tu primo Pietro!- anuncio con una sonrisa emocionada.

Ante esto Thom se puso de pie y tomo el teléfono con apuro y emoción. Mientras Marinette desde su sitio los observaba estupefacta, ya que el tío Pietro llevaba sin llamar casi cuatro años.

-¡Hermano ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Porque no has llamado?- cuestiono el hombre con apresuro, con una mescla de felicidad y desesperación. -¡por poco y contrato un detective para que te busque!

-No te preocupes eh estado bien, ya sabes de lugar en lugar, buscando nuevos misterios que descubrir- dijo animado al otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Y por qué nunca me has llamado cabeza dura?!-regaño el hombre sobresaltando a las mujeres, las cuales nunca lo habían oído hablar así -¡Quedamos en que llamarías al menos una vez al año, o que enviarías postales por lo menos!-vocifero.

-Es que surgieron problemas que eh tenido que resolver y decidí alejarme un poco, por eso eh estado un poco encerrado...- rio nervioso el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Es que estas en prisión?!- se asustó el hombre, asustando también a las mujeres -¡Dime donde estas y iré a sacarte inmediatamente!- Thom corrió de lado a lado, buscando su saco y cartera, haciendo que las mujeres ahí presentes se sobresalten más.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡No estoy en prisión!- se apresuró a decir la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Entonces?!- Thom se sobresaltó aún más -¡Dime que te ocurrió hermano!

-Mi razón de estar fuera estos años es que eh estado cuidando y conociendo a mi hijo...-declaro.

-¡¿Tienes un hijo?!-a Thom los ojos le salieron de las cuencas, acción imitada por su esposa e hija -¡¿Tú que te jactabas de ser un Don Juan, que jamás asentaría en una familia?!- Marinette y su madre asintieron, ya que el hombre era eso y más.

-¿Que puedo decir?...me ataron...y si... tengo un hijo...-declaro nervioso -es por él que me urgía comunicarme contigo...Necesito un favor hermano- pidió.

-El que quieras, no eres mi familia por nada- asintió compresivo el hombre -¿Ocurre algo con el niño?

-Estoy en un proceso legal con la madre, ella quiere darme la custodia total, pero no tengo donde dejarlo- explico -ya sabes, siempre estoy viajando por mi trabajo y no sería sano que un niño de diez años tenga un vida tan agitada como la mía ¿No?- Thom en el teléfono afirmo en respuesta, comprendiendo - tengo que terminar un trabajo en Latinoamérica, me demorara un año y medio más o menos, así que me gustaría que por eso tiempo cuides de mi hijo por mi- pidió -¿Lo arias hermano querido?

-¡Por supuesto hermano!- Thom sonrió con alegría, captando la mirada curiosa de los presentes que no oían lo que este decía al teléfono -¡Lo are sentir como en casa!- juro.

-¡Que alegría!- se expresó alegre -¡Sé que lo cuidaras como oro, a nadie más le confiaría a mi retoño quesudo!

-¿Ah?- Thom hizo una expresión rara.

-Nada-dijo rápidamente la voz al otro lado, después de escuchar algo romperse y un quejido- ¿Puedes recogerlo dentro de dos días en el aeropuerto a primera hora?

-Claro- asintió -¿Pero dime cuál es su nombre y sus características?

-Su nombre es Alexandros Agres...-un fuerte golpe se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, confundiendo al panadero -Alexandros Dupain Elliott- dijo rápidamente con nerviosismo- tiene diez años... digo once -se corrigió inmediatamente- es pelinegro y de ojos azules- se apresuró a decir.

-Valla, parece que no saco nada de ti, solo- rio el hombre.

-No, es muy parecido a su madre, pero es 100% mi hijo, además heredo de mí el gusto por los quesos...-otro golpe hizo callar a la voz al otro lado, haciendo que Thom se extrañe, que recuerde su hermano no era muy fanático de los quesos, aunque después le restó importancia, talvez su hermano le agarro el gusto con los años.

-Bien estaré a primera hora en el aeropuerto pasado mañana- asintió.

-Claro, cuando él llegue te llamare, estamos en comunicación hermano- termino -adiós cuídate y salúdame a la familia- si más corto.

-Sí, tu también cuídate- se despido el hombre, cortando la llamada.

Se voltio a ver a su familia y sonrió, dispuesto a explicar la reciente noticia.

* * *

-¡Tienes que aprender a controlar tu boca! ¡Casi nos han descubierto, estuviste por poco de decirle mi nombre a ese hombre!- Alexandros regañaba aun Plagg que estaba hincado en el suelo, en pose de perdón, el kwami tenía tres "x" en curitas en la cabeza, ante los porrazos que el Agreste le dio por casi soltar la sopa.

-Pero al menos ya tenemos lista la tapadera, todo salió bien- sonrió el kwami -¿Verdad que lo hecho bien? ¿No calculadora?

Marcov no lo pelo, estaba más concentrado mirando la computadora e imprimiendo.

-¿Qué cosas haces ahora Marcov?- cuestiono el Agreste, era talentoso en casi todo, pero lo que era computación científica no era su fuerte.

-Imprimo las fotos necesarias, y creo los hologramas que usaremos cuando usted se comunique con sus padres- respondió sin verlo.

-Eso es cool- sonrió Alexandros -que bueno que traje mis portátiles del futuro ¿Verdad Plagg?

Plagg no lo pelo, solo se concentró en mirar la luna a través de un oyó en el techo.

Ver ese oyó le hacía recordar el pasado, a su compañera con suerte...Tikki...

Alexandros giro y observo a Plagg, estaba sentado mirando la luna, pudo ver en su único ojo tristeza y melancolía. Tal vez juzgo mal a Plagg, el también sufría la perdida y escape de su mundo.

-¿Plagg quieres comer un poco de queso?- cuestiono llegando hasta él y empujándolo con su dedo.

-No, ya eh comido suficiente- sonrió el gato.

-¿Que te ocurre?- cuestiono dudoso.

-Nada- mintió -es solo que me gustaría que salgamos a pasear un rato- sonrió -¿Qué te parece, tú y yo?

-¿Convertidos en Revenge?- cuestiono dudoso.

-No, solo los dos ¿Eres bueno escalando no? No por gusto eres hijo mío- rio moviendo las cejas.

Alexandros sonrió, y se puso de pie.

-Regresare luego Marcov, espéranos- dijo el niño saliendo del escondite.

-¡Cuídese señor Agreste!- dijo el robot a lo lejos sin tomar mucha importancia.

Una vez que kwami y portador partieron, la imagen del computador cambio.

-Ya estamos en el pasado Señor, pero ha habido un problema.

 _-Infórmame los movimientos del Joven Amo._

* * *

Adrien transformado en Chat Noir corría por los tejados de los techos de Paris, buscando y patrullando la ciudad.

Hoy su Lady no había dado señales de aparecer, lo cual lo preocupo, ya que tampoco Hawk Moth había dado señales de vida. Suspiro y se dedicó a patrullar, recordando la conversación con el maestro Fuu, donde le dijo que era necesario que hablara con ese Chat del futuro.

Ese Chat Noir, ¿Quién era en realidad?... ¿Amigo o enemigo?...no lo sabía aun.

Miro la luna y sonrió, verla Luna le hacía recordar a su madre y los ojos de su Lady, anhelaba verla, no por nada era su amor, ojala un día pueda decirle sus sentimientos.

Estaba mirando la luna cuando se percató de algo, una sombra que corría por los tejados de una de las casas, saltando como si de un gato se tratase.

Afilando la mirada se dispuso a correr hacia esa sombra.

* * *

Alexandros escalaba y saltaba los techos de Paris, mientras Plagg volaba detrás, persiguiéndolo y riendo.

-¿A que es linda la ciudad aunque hayan pasado tantos años?- dijo el kwami, deteniéndose en un pozo de agua, sobre la terraza de una casa.

-Sí, es hermosa.- Alexandros sonrió viendo la ciudad -me parece haber visto una imagen así antes- comento pensativo.

-Pues claro- rio el gato, llamando la atención del niño -cuando eras un bebé y hasta que cumpliste los tres años tu padre te trajo siempre aquí, convertido en Chat Noir. Quería que conocieras el Paris que protegía- rebelo con una sonrisa triste -eras un bebe muy mono, y Adrien siempre tuvo la manía de tenerte con él, no confiaba en otras personas tu cuidado, ni siquiera en tu madre por lo inexperta que era y sigue siendo- hizo una mueca al recordar a Lila -así que por las noches mientras que la niñera no estaba, te llevaba con él a patrullar- sonrió, mirando al niño -siempre reías feliz cuando él te llevaba en sus brazos. Incluso una vez peleo contra un villano contigo en brazos.

Alexandros abrió los ojos al máximo para después bajar la cabeza con tristeza. ¿Cuán mal había juzgado a su padre? Desde el principio lo había amado y cuidado, y él lo había despreciado por el hecho de tenerlo vigilado y creer que no lo quería y se avergonzaba de él.

Sus ojos le picaron, extrañaba a su padre, mucho.

-Extraño a mi papá...- se llevó una mano al rostro, impidiendo que por ella se empiecen a derramar lágrimas- me gustaría poder verlo...

Plagg a su lado sonrió con tristeza, para luego acercarse a su pecho, abrazándolo, dándole un apoyo silencioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que Alexandros y Plagg se pusieran alerta, al instante el kwami, que por suerte había estado abrazando al niño, se escondiera dentro de la ropa de este. Mientras Alexandros girara poco a poco, al reconocer esa voz y saber quién era.

-¿Pa...Chat Noir?- cuestiono sin saliva en la boca.

-¿Porque estas aquí?- Chat lo miro con intensidad -no sabes que pasear de noche, siendo un niño pequeño es peligroso.

Adrien lo miro detenidamente. Era un niño de no más de diez años, cabellos rubios alborotados, peinado con un fleco de lado y grandes ojos verdes, si no supiera que no tenía hermanos o primos, juraría que este niño se le haría familiar.

Es más, sentía que estaba delante de su yo de niño.

Por alguna razón, ver a ese niño, lo hacía sentir nostálgico...

Alexandros tenía una mescla de sentimientos en su interior, su padre estaba delante suyo, con el traje de Chat Noir, el superhéroe que más admira, el superhéroe que tanto lo había cuidado y protegido, siendo debajo de la máscara su padre... tenía ganas de correr, abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo, sentirse protegido como muchas veces cuando era pequeño y le temía a los monstruos, llorar y decirle que lo había extrañado y que jamás lo volvería a juzgar...que lo perdonara por todas las veces que se comportó mal, y decirle que lo amaba tanto o más de lo que él lo amaba.

Pero no podía...

Porque ese aun no era su padre...

Porque su padre...su padre había muerto...

-¿Porque lloras?- cuestiono Chat Noir se agacho y se plantó delante del niño -¿Estás perdido?- cuestiono tomándolo de los hombros y limpiándole una lágrima.

-No...-Alexandros se limpió las lagrima con rapidez, a pesar de aparentar siempre ser un niño fuerte y decidido por dentro siempre había sido débil y llorón -solo estoy un poco enfermo, los ojos me arden- mintió torpemente.

-Bien...-Adrien lo observo detenidamente, sabía que le mentía pero no le cuestionaría -Vamos, te llevare a tu casa, tú me indicas- afirmo, cargándolo en brazos.

Alexandros no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa, recordando como su padre solía llevarlo en brazos a dormir o cuando lo salvaba siendo Chat Noir.

Quiso abrazarlo aunque sea un momento, pero no se lo permitió, no podía, así que haciendo uso de toda su voluntad brinco de los brazos del héroe, dejándolo incrédulo.

-No te preocupes, regresare solo Chat Noir- dijo nervioso, sonriendo al héroe. -mi casa está cercana aquí...

-Muy bien... -Chat Noir asintió pero frunció el ceño, la pirueta que había hecho para liberarse la conocía, en los días que había estudiado carate lo había usado, rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era un niño ordinario.

La manera de vestirse del pequeño le llamo la atención. Tenía una playera blanca de cuello alto puesta, una polera negra con una imagen al frente, unos pantalones azules pegados, con correas adornándolo, unos botines de un diseño original y unos guantes de cuero. Toda su ropa olía a diseñador, y no uno cualquiera, sino la marca de su Padre, Gabriel Agreste. Ya que pudo ver la marca en su zapatillas y en su polera.

Sin embargo sus guantes eran diferentes, ya que llevaban una "A" con un diseño parecido a la "G" de su padre.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta...

Algo llamo su atención, ese niño poseía un anillo, en su mano derecha...un anillo plateado...no cualquiera...uno igual al suyo...

Alexandros se percató de esto, así que rápidamente oculto su mano dentro de su bolsillo.

-Eres fanático de la ropa de Gabriel Agreste ¿verdad?- el gato negro se acercó con pequeños pasos, queriendo observar más ese anillo.

-Eh...-Alexandros sudaba a chorros por dentro ¿cómo carajos se olvidó de ponerse la ropa que compro ayer en esa tienda de mortales? Claro, como era un puñetero orgulloso, se negó a ponerse la ropa hasta el día que fuera a la casa de la familia Dupain. Maldecía su costumbre por la ropa de diseñador de su abuelo -me gusta mucho así que mis padres me compran imitación...-rio por lo bajo.

-Tu ropa no parece imitación, se ve bastante cara, además no recuerdo que Gabriel Agreste haya hecho esos diseños, parecen exclusivos- indago Chat, colocándose frente al niño.

-Ehhhh- Alexandros sintió que pronto se desarmaría de los nervios, claro que su ropa era cara, era millonario, y todo diseño que usaba era exclusivamente creado por su abuelo como un regalo para él, ósea que solo eran para él, si había mas eran copias hechas por la competencia -...bien...mi papá es amigo de la familia...así que el los diseña para nosotros - dijo nervioso, bien no había mentira en ello, su padre a pesar de todo había permitido que su abuelo confeccionara su ropa.

Chat sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que mintió, su padre no tenía amigos íntimos, consideraba a los amigos debilidad, es más, no lo consideraba a su altura.

-Sé que mientes- el pequeño rubio se quedó frio, había muerto por su propia boca- ¿Quién eres?- exigió.

-Yo...- Alexandros miro a todos lados, tenía que haber un escape en cualquier lado -soy solo un niño...-retrocedió poco a poco.

-No eres un niño corriente -afirmo, tomándolo por el hombro y atrayéndolo -no cualquiera puede usar diseños de Gabriel Agreste, además tu ropa parece ser demasiado cara y exclusiva...- el niño se horrorizo, estaba metido en líos -además...este anillo...no es cualquier anillo.

Adrien detrás de la máscara, lucho con el chico, algo le decía que tenía que tener ese anillo, lo sentía en el interior, además algo le decía que ese niño era aquel Chat Noir que apareció en la mañana...

-¡Espera!- Alexandros comenzó a luchar con su padre, en un forcejeo por evitar que le quitara su anillo -¡¿No eres un superhéroe?!- cuestiono - ¡Tus fans se decepcionaran porque le robaste su anillo de juguete aun inocente niño!- grito tratando de empujarlo.

Entre tanto forcejeo Alexandros no se percató de que su esclava de oro se desprendió de su muñeca.

-¡Sé que ese anillo no es de juguete!- afirmo el Agreste, asiéndole una llave.

Alexandros sudo, como niño no era tan hábil para hacerle frente a un superhéroe, vale, había enfrentado hombres fuertes, pero nunca había podido ganarle a Chat Noir, él era otro nivel.

Sintió a Plagg moverse en su interior, seguro estaba buscando la manera de ayudarlo.

Adrien miro fijamente la mano del pequeño...no se equivocó, era el mismo anillo que el portaba...

-Tú eres ese Chat Noir...

Alexandros iba a objetar cuando sintió un estremecimiento, un fuerte golpe, y a continuación su caída estrepitosa al suelo, con el gato negro encima.

-Menos mal llegue a tiempo.

Alexandros observo sorprendido a Marcov, el cual tenía un bate de béisbol en su única mano robótica.

-¡Eres un salvador calculadora, nos salvaste!- Plagg voló hacia él y lo abrazo -por poco y Adrien nos descubre- dijo temeroso.

Alexandros no dijo nada, solo observo a su padre, tenía un chinchón en la cabeza y los ojos en cruz, el putazo que Marcov le dio seguro lo dejaba inconsciente hasta mañana.

-Debemos irnos lo más rápido de aquí señor Alexandros- dijo con apresuro la calculadora - Seguro no tardara nada en despertar.

-Sí, vámonos niño- dijo el kwami volador.

El pequeño Agreste asintió, para ponerse rápidamente de pie, y partir rumbo al escondite de nuevo, no sin antes echarle una mirada a su padre, estaría bien, lo bueno es que recibió el golpe estando transformado.

-¿Crees que este bien?- cuestiono preocupado, mirando a su kwami.

-Sí, Ladybug le daba putazos con su yo-yo peores que esos y siempre sobreviva - le restó importancia el gato con parche.

Alexandros y Marcov lo miraron incrédulos, a ese gato parecía valerle madres lo que le ocurriera al prójimo. Decidieron dejar el tema a un lado y seguir corriendo, no querían a Chat Noir persiguiéndolos después.

-¡Esperen!- Plagg los freno, haciendo que los otros dos lo miren sobresaltados y enojados -¡No olvides el objeto contundente!

Alexandros se fue al suelo de cara, para luego recoger el bate que estaban olvidando.

* * *

Adrien abrió los ojos con pesar, al instante se sentó y miro a todos lados, pero algo lo detuvo, un fuerte dolor en su nuca.

-Te dieron un putazo muy duro, hasta mí me dejo marca.

Observo a Plagg sentado en el suelo estilo chino, con un curita en la cabeza y cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- miro ambos lados, intentando recordar -¿Porque me duele la cabeza?- se quejó, tocándose la parte afectada.

-¿No recuerdas?- el gato negro lo miro ceñudo -un mocoso listillo tenía un anillo igual al mío -explico con rapidez - le intentaste quitar el anillo y este nos dio de ¡putazos en la cabeza con un objeto contundente!- grito furioso, la cabeza aun le dolía.

-Es verdad...-Adrien empezó a recordar todo - ese era el anillo de tu miraculous ¿Verdad?- cuestiono observándolo.

-Sí, lo sentí, tiene la misma fuerza que el mío- asintió con severidad.

-Entonces ese mocoso era Revenge...-aseguro el chico -¡maldición!- golpeo el suelo -se nos escapó...

-Vaya que novedad- dijo sarcástico el kwami, ganándose una mirada fulminante del Agreste.

Adrien se sentó sobre el suelo y pensó, si ese niño era Revenge significaba que venia del futuro, como había deducido con ayuda del maestro Fuu, si eso era así, entonces debía encontrarlo y llevarlo cuanto antes ante el maestro, para que pudiera explicar quién era...y cuál era su razón por su presencia en el pasado.

Pero este había huido sin dejar rastro.

-¿Oye que es eso que brilla ahí? ¿Es queso dorado?

-¿Qué?- lo que señalo Plagg lo hizo pararse y caminar hacia una tubería sobresaliente, donde brillaba algo- ¿Qué es esto?- se cuestionó cogiendo el objeto -es una pulsera...de oro...-dijo anonadado al ver tan fino material- tiene escrito algo al rededor...

Plagg se acercó a la altura del rubio para observar lo que miraba, al llegar a su lado quedo perplejo al leer las palabras talladas en la pulsera.

 _"Para la última luz de mi vida, Alexandros Adrien, Agrestes"_

Se hizo un perpetuo silencio, hasta que el gato negro lo rompió.

-Dime que tienes un hermano pequeño que no conoces o por lo menos un primo... -pidió nervioso el kwami.

-No...soy único...-Adrien hablo perdido -esto no es verdad...ese niño viene del futuro...y esto apunta a que es...

Adrien giro la pulsera lentamente, para leer lo que decía.

La inscripción dejo mudos al portador y el kwami.

 _"De su padre, Adrien Agreste"_

-Es mi hijo...

Plagg solo quedo en shock, no pelando como el rubio caía al suelo como peso muerto, inconsciente, impactado por la noticia.

* * *

 **Y termino!**

 **Espero les haya gustado leerlo como a mí me encanto escribirlo, sé que después de esto terminaran odiando y amando un poco a Alexandros, pero que se puede hacer, es como dice, un príncipe Agreste, millonario y acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, y ser mimado por su abuelo. Ya saben él no es muy parecido a Adrien, tal vez en algunos aspectos pero no mucho.**

 **Críticas constructivas y destructivas en la caja de comentarios, que amo leer los mensajes que me envían.**

 **Sin más me voy, hasta otra.**

 **BE-15**

.


	4. Marinette, la niña de las coletas azules

**Marinette, la niña de las coletas azules...**

Alexandros miraba desesperado a Marcov, el cual lo observaba con la mirada neutral, valiéndole madres que este llore a moco suelto.

Plagg a lo lejos desayunaba su rico y dietético queso del día, no pelando la regañada y berrinche que Alexandros hacía, por lo ocurrido ayer.

-¡Él va descubrirme!- grito histérico -¡Seguro me está buscando hasta debajo de las piedras!- se dijo así mismo, horrorizado mientras se jalaba los cabellos -¡Tienes que hacer algo!- ordeno.

-Lo siento señor, pero no puedo interferir con lo que ha hecho usted solo, no soy dios - dijo con fastidio el robot -además mírele el lado positivo, le di un porrazo en la nuca, con suerte no recordara lo ocurrido, y si lo hace usted lo negara todo cuando este bajo la tutela de los Dupains -aseguro -además dudo que lo reconozca con la nueva apariencia que le aremos.

-¡Pero perdí la pulsera que papá me dio cuando era un bebé!- el niño sacudió violentamente al robot, haciendo que este termine mareado-¡En ella está escrito mi nombre y la de él! ¡SEGURO YA ME DESCUBRIÓ!- grito exaltado.

Plagg miro con aburrimiento como Marcov se apagó víctima de la zarandeada, pobre, si tuviera estomago seguro votaba el cuaquer.

-Cálmate Alexandros, si lo llega a descubrir no significara nada malo para ti, al contrario podrás sacar ventaja de esto- dijo despreocupado, haciendo que el niño casi se parta el cuello cuando lo volteo a ver para fulminarlo con la mirada, hay que admitir que eso lo asusto -tu padre puede ser tu aliado en este mundo.

-¡Pero tío Max dijo que nadie debía saberlo, para no interferir con el futuro!- vocifero.

-Bueno si es así, entonces has como si nada hubiera pasado- dijo el kawami limpiando su rostro, ante la saliva que el niño soltó sobre su rostro y queso -...además dudo que te reconozca con la nueva apariencia que tendrás, Adrien siempre fue un despistado que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Así que solo aléjate de él.

-Buena idea- al niño le brillaron lo ojos -me alejare de él, y fingiré ser otra persona, así no podrá acercarse a mí.

-Pero tarde o temprano lo ara -advirtió el kawami, que había dejado de comer el queso, por estar contaminado con saliva de niño, y ahora picaba a Marcov con un lápiz, a ver si recobraba el sentido o se había descompuesto -mi yo de este mundo puede sentirme, así que hablo enserio con eso de alejarte de él.

-Estoy frito, solo me queda hacerme el tonto delante de Papá...-al niño un aura depresiva lo rodeo -tengo mala suerte...

Plagg ni lo pelo, había descubierto que el botón en la cabeza de Marcov sacaba lucecitas, eso era divertido.

-No...ya tengo una solución para Plagg...-Marcov regreso a la vida, empujando al kawami para que deje de jugar con su sistema.

-¿Cuál?

-Hay una manera que el Plagg de este mundo no te reconozca.

* * *

Marinette corría como de costumbre rumbo a la escuela, para remediar su día, iba temprano.

Su vestimenta decidió cambiarla un poco, así que usaba un gabardina negra hasta el suelo, un sombrero y unas gafas que le tapen todo el rostro, esto con el fin de que los paparazis no le siguieran los pasos, si se preguntan cómo le hizo para salir desapercibida fue que le pidió a un cliente que entro a la panadería prestarle su traje, así salió sin que nadie la note, salvo sus padres.

-Sí que fue difícil salir de ahí- dijo la kawami de la suerte saliendo de entre su saco.

-Ni lo digas, con suerte hoy tengo un día normal- dijo cansada - Iremos con el maestro ¿verdad?

-Sí, solo asegúrate de estar libre después de clases- pidió Tikki.

-Bien- asintió la Dupain, ingresando dentro de la escuela.

* * *

A todos les resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente al ver entrar por la puerta a Marinette, con un traje de que ocultaba toda su apariencia, si lo que quería era llamar la atención, lo logro.

-¡Ay que es esa ropa sacada de moda!- señalo con asco Chloe, haciendo que los presentes rían -¡¿No que eras diseñadora Marinette?!- se mofo, pero la chica ni la pelo, estaba más preocupada en sentarse en su asiento que hacerle caso a ese mal elemento de la sociedad.

-Pareces Sherlock Holmes chica- rio Alya al verla llegar a su lado -Sí que tuviste un día duro ¿verdad?

-Para que te lo niego si es verdad- dijo cansada la chica -no puedo ni salir a dar la vuelta porque hay fotógrafos por todas partes...tengo mala suerte -se lamentó.

Alya rio, burlándose de la desdicha de su amiga.

-No lo creo, un superhéroe nuevo te ayudo, en los periódicos dicen que eres su damisela en apuros- guiño un ojo la morena, haciendo que la peli-azul la mire incrédula. Ya que apenas conoció a ese gato descarado.

-¿De verdad?- sudo frio.

-Sí, eres toda una celebridad- rio la chica, mostrando una revista, al verla Marinette quedo con la boca abierta.

Una foto con el casi beso que ese nuevo gato pervertido le dio.

Marinette suspiro y puso a un lado la revista, mejor pensaba en otras cosas.

Su mirada busco al chico que le robaba el sueño y los cambiaba por húmedos, grande fue su sorpresa al observar que al lado de Nino no había nadie.

-¿Es que no ha venido Adrien?- pregunto preocupada.

-No, aun no llega- respondió la morena -pero seguro ya llega, son igual de tardones, el uno para el otro- rio.

-Si como no - dijo sarcástica la chica.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando pasar por ella aun chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

Todos quedaron incrédulos al ver al rubio con un parche en la cabeza y la mirada perdida.

-¡ADRIKUN QUE LE OCURRIÓ A TU HERMOSA CABEZA!

Chloe dio un brinco en su asiento y corrió presa del pánico hacia el rubio, zarandeándolo y examinándolo, haciendo que el rubio se sobresalte.

-No pasa nada Chloe...-dijo intentando quitar las manos de la muchacha de su cabeza, que en vez de ayudarlo le apretaba la herida con el dedo.

Marinette vio con preocupación cómo Adrien se sentaba en su lugar ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes, habiendo calmado ya ah Chloe. Sin saber porque sintió que los ojos del rubio y el mismo, irradiaban tristeza. Ya que eso fue lo que vio en su rostro apenas este cruzo la puerta del salón.

-Hermano ¿Que te ocurrió?- cuestiono preocupado el DJ a su amigo rubio.

-Nada importante, solo tropecé en una de las sesiones de modelaje y me golpee la cabeza- mintió nervioso el rubio, tocándose la zona afectada, causándose dolor.

-Pues para ponerte una gasa, se ve que fue duro el golpe- sonrió el moreno.

Adrien asintió, claro que fue duro, no por nada él y Plagg habían salido perjudicados. Suspiro, estaba totalmente intranquilo y al borde de los nervios, necesitaba encontrar al niño y preguntarle cosas, al menos para que le asegure si era o no su hijo, luego averiguar razones y buscar una solución. Claro antes tenía que ir a hablar con el maestro Fuu. Un pensamiento lo hizo volver a suspirar, recordando que no podría salir mucho hoy ya que su padre le había dado un ultimátum al verlo llegar con una gasa en la cabeza, rio al recordar la reacción de su padre, el cual se puso como ogro cuando le contó que tropezó y cayó en la sesión de modelaje ¡es más! juro que demandaría al fotógrafo.

Una mirada intensa lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y ponerse rígido, al instante se giró, sus verdes ojos se toparon con los ojos azules de Marinette. la cual al verse descubierta se ocultó debajo de su mesa, una gota le resbalo por la nuca ante tal acción, ese chica sí que era extraña, suspiro y decidió omitir lo sucedido, fingir que no pasó nada y no vio nada, lo último que quería era tener un problema más a su lista por la chica de coletas. Lo que necesita hacer ahora era encontrar a su supuesto hijo del futuro, y pensar en lo que le ocurría a Marinette no lo ayudaría.

Marinette bajo la cabeza triste al ver que el rubio se giró y fingió que no había visto su acción, al parecer ella no era objeto de atención para él, eso la entristeció, le hubiera gustado por lo menos tener un poco de su atención.

-Chica te digo, debes dejar de ponerte nerviosa y controlarte- regaño la morena a su lado, al ver lo ocurrido.

-Lose...-la chica bajo la cabeza triste, si seguía así nunca sería capaz de hablar con Adrien.

Alya sonrió de medio lado con cansancio, debía entrenar a su amiga, si no nunca sería capaz de decirle sus sentimientos al rubio.

Marinette que se estaba lamentando su vida y como era salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su celular sonar, sonrió nerviosa al ver el ceño fruncido de la maestra. Sin esperar se fijó de quien era el mensaje, su padre.

Al leer el mensaje sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, mientras en su cara apareció una sonrisa.

Todos quedaron incrédulos al ver correr a la chica a la salida, sin despedirse y olvidando completamente su mochila, solo logro decirle algo a su amiga de asiento antes irse.

-¡Marinette!- la profesora grito para llamar su atención, pero fue en vano ya que esta había desaparecido-¡¿Pero qué ha ocurrido para que deje el salón así?!- cuestiono furiosa la maestra -¡ALYA!

La morena sudo nerviosa al tener la mirada de todos puesta sobre ella.

-Es que hoy ella y su familia esperan a alguien importante...-dijo nerviosa la morena.

La mujer de cabellos naranjas asintió, antes de regresar su mirada al pizarrón.

* * *

-Estas seguro de esto ¿Verdad?

Alexandros miraba nervioso a todos lados, mientras Marcov y Plagg estaban escondidos entre sus ropas.

-Claro, ya llamamos al señor Dupain, seguro está en camino -respondió el robot -es mejor adelantarnos en estar con ellos, antes que Chat Noir nos encuentre.

El pequeño se encontraba en medio del salón principal del aeropuerto, en sus manos tenía un letrero, y una maleta a su lado.

El rubio, que ahora era pelinegro y de ojos azules, vestía una polera negra con una "A" al frente de color blanco, una chalina (donde se ocultaban Plagg y Marcov) unos pantalones jean de color azul oscuro y zapatillas tipo botín negras, junto con un gorro de lana azul oscuro en la cabeza y unos lentes de montura negra y blanca sin media. Si, la ropa que llevaba ahora era común y de tienda comercial, se había comprado las más decentes que había y de algodón, ya que no quería que le dé sarpullido luego.

-Agarra bien tu cartel, seguro ya te vienen a buscar- rio una voz -verte así me recuerda a los perritos sin hogar - se mofo Plagg entre sus ropas, haciendo que el niño ponga una cara de desagrado -tú, un príncipe Agreste, llevando un cartel como los mortales- Alexandros sintió una vena hincharse en su frente - además con esos lentes te pareces a tu abuelo, ósea que estas re-feo - rio el kawami, pero cayó al recibir un golpe de chico, que había golpeado su pecho con su puño, donde casualmente estaba este oculto -mocoso malcriado, te vas a ir al infierno por golpear a tu padre...

-Cierra la boca sino...-regaño mirando su bolsillo.

Una presencia lo hizo callar y mirar hacia el frente.

-Tú debes ser nuestro sobrino Alexandros. ¿No?

Alexandros se puso rígido, observo a la mujer delante de él, la cual portaba una sonrisa cálida, trago grueso, esa sonrisa lo puso nervioso, era tan maternal...

-Eh...yo...-el niño miro a todos lados, presa del pánico.

-¡Claro que es él!- un hombre grande y de bigote se acercó a él y lo tomo en brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño, haciendo que se sobresalte ya que el hombre comenzó a sacudirlo en el aire con alegría -¡Eres el hijo de mi hermano Pietro, mi único sobrino!- decía alegre Thom -¡Qué lindo eres!¡Se nota que te pareces a tu madre, pero tus rasgos son franceses como las de mi hermano!-festejaba el patriarca Dupain para después dejarlo en el suelo.

Una vez de nuevo en la tierra, Alexandros controlo su cuerpo para dejar de sentirse mareado, ese hombre lo había aporreado mucho, es más, sentía a Plagg y Marcov moviéndose dentro de sus ropas. Vale, había entendido, ese hombre enorme y con apariencia peligrosa era el primo de su supuesto padre, valla que era expresivo.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- Sabine llego hacia él y lo tomo por el rostro, haciendo que el pequeño se sobresalte -No preocupes, tu tío es así, pero es muy cariñoso y amable- rio -No nos hemos presentado- rio alejándose del pequeño y se paró al lado de su esposo -soy Sabine tu tía.

-Y yo Thom, primo de tu padre, y tu tío que te cuidara como si fueras su hijo- juro el Dupain.

Alexandros los miro estupefacto, ellos lo había aceptado sin cuestionar, sonrió, esos dos eran extraños, pero no desagradables.

-Soy Alexandros Dupain Elliott, un gusto poder conocerlos queridos Tíos- saludo con toda la educación que su padre le dio en casi once años, como un príncipe -mi padre me hablo muy bien de ustedes.

-Vaya se nota que tienes buena porte- se asombró la peli-azul mayor - y además dominas muy bien el francés, pensamos que tendríamos que ayudarte- admitió la madre de Marinette.

-Eh...si- dijo nervioso, claro que dominaba el idioma, era su lengua materna- papá me enseño- mintió.

La verdad era que dominaba muchos idiomas, inglés, francés, griego, italiano, portugués, chino, japonés, un poco de alemán y otro poco de español. Si, su padre lo había criado para ser un empresario desde muy niño, donde el cerebro es más fresco para recibir información.

-Eso es genial, pero no te preocupes si tienes problemas, tu súper tío te ayudara- guiño un ojo el Dupain.

-SI...gracias- rio nervioso, pensando en quien ayudaría a quien.

-Bien, debemos irnos, el taxi nos espera- Thom cogió el equipaje del suelo y se lo puso en hombros como si nada.

-Y tu prima Marinette también- sonrió, empujando al niño por lo hombros para que caminara -esta ansiosa por conocerte-se emocionó.

Alexandros ya no los escuchaba, estaba horrorizado con el hecho que viajaría en un taxi. A este paso sería más mortal.

* * *

Las clases en la escuela Françoise Dupont concluyeron, así que ahora todos están camino a la salida.

-Eh Alya, mi angelito- Nino freno a su novia, la cual la volteo a ver sacada de onda, ante el sufijo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiono la morena, viéndolo llegar con Adrien, el cual lucia perdido.

-¿Porque salió Marinette corriendo de clases?- cuestiono curioso, mirando de reojo a su amigo rubio, pero este ni los pelo.

La razón por la que quería sacarle información a Alya de esa persona importante para Marinette era para ver si su amigo tenía alguna reacción ante esto, pero por lo visto no.

-¿Es que no oíste la razón?- rio la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos- su primo llega de a vivir con ella y su familia, y está ansiosa por conocerlo, ya que es único primo que tiene.

-Cool- sonrió el DJ- un primo americano, seguro es un rubio de película -miro al modelo, a ver su reacción, pero nada.

-Pues no lo sé, más tarde iré a conocerlo- le restó importancia la chica -además es mitad francés- agrego con cara de fastidio.

-¿Y es de su edad?- cotilleo el moreno, haciendo que la chica lo mire ceñuda. Nino miro de reojo a su amigo. Seguía en nada.

-No, es un poco más joven que ella, tiene once años- respondió aburrida -hoy estas muy chismoso Nino- dijo perspicaz, mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Cómo crees? es curiosidad...- rio despreocupado el moreno, mirando a todos lados sabiendo que su novia lo estaba estudiando - ¿Verdad Adrien?- miro al rubio pero este ni lo pelo -... entonces no es de su edad... ¿y su nombre?

A Alya una vena se le hincho en la frente.

-¿Porque quiere saber el nombre?- torció los labios.

-Por curiosidad, además seria cool conocerlo... ¿verdad Adrien?...- dijo más nervioso pidiendo ayuda a su amigo, pero a este parecía valerle madres su situación.

Alya suspiro y bajo la cabeza mientras negaba con cansancio.

-Se llama Alexandros.

Antes que Nino pueda cuestionar la rareza y los poco común que era ese nombre Adrien regreso a la vida, para observar a la chica con mucha atención.

-¿Cómo se llama su primo?- cuestiono el rubio mirándola con ojos de desesperación.

Nino y Alya lo miraron sin entender, el muy desgraciado ni los había pelado en la plática y ahora pretendía querer saber información. Rubio raro.

-Alexandros...-Alya miro nerviosa a su novio, no entendiendo lo que ocurría con el Agreste.

-¿Alexandros que?- Adrien se acercó a ella y la miro con intensidad, poniéndola nerviosa.

-Dupoin...el segundo apellido no lo sé...es hijo de su tío y una mujer americana...-soltó ante la mirada del rubio, que le hizo comenzar a sentir miedo.

Adrien miro al suelo y pensó cuidadosamente. ¿Alexandros Dupoin? ¿Madre americana?... ¿sería una conciencia?... ¿sería el niño?...tenían el mismo nombre...además ¿cuantos Alexandros había en Paris?...ese era un nombre poco común ahí...era más común en Grecia...

-¿Sabes cómo es?-cuestiono otra vez el rubio.

-Ahhh...-Alya miro a Nino, el cual encogió los hombres, asiéndole saber que estaba tan confundido como ella- bueno, según lo que Marinette me contó...es pelinegro y de ojos esmeralda... ¿creo?...según ella, es idéntico a su madre...

Alya no termino de hablar, ya que el rubio salió como alma que lleva el diablo a la salida del colegio.

-¿Qué le pasa a Adrien?- miro a su novio, buscando una respuesta.

-No lo sé, pero creo que ya lo perdimos- admitió el moreno -pero ya sabes, los rubios son locos, además se golpeó la cabeza, capaz quedo zafado.

Alya lo miro incrédula, pero compartió su opinión. Pero aun así se quedó con una duda.

¿Por qué tanto interés en el primo de Marinette?

* * *

Alexandros miro horrorizado el feo edificio (según él) donde vivían los Dupoin, era una panadería... ¡panadería! Mataría a Marcov cuando le ponga las manos encima, no le dijo que la familia que lo acogería vivía en una panadería.

-¡Este es nuestro hogar!- Thom abrió los brazos sonriendo, mientras dejaba el equipaje en el suelo de la sala.

-Es lindo...-trato de sonreír el niño, aguantando las ganas de salir eh ir a comprar muebles nuevos, que va! mejor una casa nueva.

-Ponte cómodo cariño, seguro tu prima Marinette no tarde en llegar- sonrió la mujer Dupoin, arrebatando de su cabeza su gorro- hace calor, no será bueno llevarlo, te olerá mal la cabeza- dijo cuando el niño intento recuperar su gorro.

Alexandros iba a responder cuando un fuerte golpe, acompañados de un correr desenfrenado lo hizo mirar hacia el pasillo, lo siguiente que vio fue una chica de cabellos amarrados en coletas pasar la puerta, enfundada en un traje pasado de moda.

-Marinette, ase calor quítate eso- regaño la mujer- además te hemos dicho que no corras, te vas a romper una pierna.

-Lo siento mamá- la chica rio nerviosa rascando su nuca -salí lo más pronto que pude de la escuela- contesto, omitiendo el hecho que realmente escapo de la escuela.

Alexandros la miro sorprendido y mudo, la recordaba, la chica que lo salvo hace dos días, nunca olvidaría esos ojos azules tan bonitos, aun mas cuando tenían ese brillo radiante al ver a su familia...además, ella irradiaba belleza en los poros.

-¡Hija!- Alexandros fue empujado por el padre Dupain, haciendo que se sobresalte -¡Este niñito es tu primito, Alexandros!- presento.

Ante el "niñito" de parte del señor Dupoin hizo una mueca, el hecho que sea bonito no les daba el derecho de hacerlo ver como un niñito.

Marinette lo observo y rio, sin previo aviso se inclinó y sonrió cálidamente al niño.

-Hola, soy Marinette.- se presentó, extendiendo su mano -es un placer conocerte, eres muy un bebito muy bonito- alago.

Alexandros miro sus ojos y luego a ella, se puso rojo como un tomate, esa belleza era peligrosa, debía combatirla.

-No soy un bebe, me llamo Alexandros y tengo once años, entre en la adolescencia- corrigió fingiendo molestia, captando la atención de los presentes y la sorprendida de Marinette.

-Yo...-la peli-azul miro a sus padres pidiendo ayuda, no esperando una respuesta tal del niño -¿lo siento?...

-Hm- el pelinegro de anteojos cerro los ojos y fingió fastidio, mientras por dentro sonreía burlón -debes aprender modales, primita, no querrás que otras personas se den cuenta de tu bajo intelecto...-sonrió encantador detrás de los lentes.

Marinette observo a su reciente y arrogante primo de pies a cabeza, observan dolo no se parecía en lo absoluto a su tío Pietro, ni el color de piel ni nada, aunque tal vez un poco en la forma de los ojos y el color, ya que los de su tío eran más oscuros...además... ¿Porque esa última mirada coqueta le recordó un poco a su compañero de batallas?...

Sabine miro a todos lados nerviosa, chocando miradas con su esposo para luego ambos asentir.

-Alex, vamos te muestro tu habitación -Sabine le puso de nuevo el gorro asiendo que se tambalee por la fuerza que esta uso, a la vez que lo empujaba escaleras arriba, antes de que su hija reaccionara ante el sutil insulto, el cual no había parecido escuchar o entender.

El chico se dejó jalar, sin dejar de mirar a la chica peli-azul la cual también lo miraba.

Unos segundos después, Marinette reacciono.

-¡Mocoso atrevido!

Se escuchó gritar por toda la casa.

Claro tierna y dulce, pero cuando la molestaban o ofendían era peor que Houlk.

* * *

Alexandros volvió a quedar horrorizado al ver la habitación donde Sabine lo había dejado.

Estaba en la segunda planta, era un cuarto promedio, de cuatro por cuatro, tenía un plasma, una computadora, una cama de dos plazas y una gran ventana.

Todas cosas fuera de su tiempo, y a su vista viejas (el niño viene del futuro y es rico ¿Que esperaban?)

Plagg y Marcov salieron volando del interior de la chalina de Alexandros, al instante inspeccionaron el lugar, era una habitación común y acogedora.

-Valla que es pequeña esta habitación- comento el kawami, mirando el lugar -la habitación de Adrien es diez veces más grande, y la tuya igual -recordó.

-Yo creo que es normal- comento tranquilo el robot -tiene lo que se necesita, además tiene baño propio- señalo el robot, a la puerta en la esquina de la habitación.

-Eso no ayuda -dijo el gato negro, palmeando la cabeza al niño pelinegro para que reaccione -si esta habitación es más pequeña que su baño, seguro ese baño es más chico que su guarda ropa -dijo cansado, haciendo que el robot lo mire incrédulo -oye mocoso, reacciona, al menos tienes un techo bajo tu cabeza -aseguro.

-Me va a dar claustrofobia aquí Plagg- lloro el pequeño - ¡Esto es horrible! ¡No me gusta este lugar! ¡Me quiero ir!

-Pues te acostumbras, es hora de que aprendas a ser humilde -regaño el kawami ya harto, haciendo que el niño lo mire sorprendido, no esperando que este le gritara y menos con tanta seriedad.

Plagg suspiro, a veces olvidaba que aun con todo lo que Alexandros aparentaba y había pasado seguía siendo un niño, y no un adulto o adolescente, hacia rabietas, lloraba, gritaba, y estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería y cuanto antes - _todo es culpa de Adrien, por no estar con él, lo mimo demasiado y le dio siempre lo que pedía_ \- pensó con molestia el kawami, Adrien lo había formado como un príncipe Agreste, ósea un millonario engreído.

-¡Tu padre era muy humilde, nunca se quejó o pidió algo! -siguió hablando el gato negro - aceptaba todo y era amable, en estas facetas te pareces a la loca de tu madre- sentencio.

Alexandros se horrorizo ante esto último, suficiente era que se tuviera la sangre de la loca corriendo por sus venas, como para enterarse que eran igual de estirados.

-¡Me niego a parecerme a la loca! ¡Cambiare!- aseguro, mirando al kawami.

Marcov que los había estado observando se sintió mareado eh incrédulo, valla par. Ricos tenían que ser...

-Bueno ahora que estamos solos, será mejor que te pongas tu protector Plagg.

Al instante el gato y el pelinegro lo voltearon a ver, uno asustado y el otro divertido.

-Yo quiero ver ese protector -dijo ansioso el niño de anteojos.

-Yo no- se lamentó kwami -dime de una vez que cosa horrible debo ponerme -Plagg se mostró fastidiado.

Marcov se acercó a la mochila de Alexandros y retiro con cuidado algo de su interior.

El pequeño Agreste soltó la carcajada mientras el gato miro incrédulo lo que Marcov tenía en las manos.

Era una especie de casco, que tenían unos agujeros para sus orejas, lo raro de esto era que tenía caras felices y tristes espantadas, y una estrella estampada en la corona, con eso definitivamente se vería ridículo, iba a parecer uno de los honguitos que aparecen en el vídeo juego de Mario Bros.

-Esto no impedirá que uses tus poderes ni alterara en la transformación con el Señor Alexandros, solo es un escudo que impide que sientan tu energía, tu aura -explico el robot volador -además te pueda hacer invisible a ti y al anillo, en momentos necesarios, tiene muchos usos y armas de defensa.

-Es muy lindo... papá- se mofo el chico mirando al kwami - te va quedar re-mono e burlo.

-¡Están locos si creen que me lo pondré!- Plagg exaltado cogió el casco e intento tirarlo, ni loco se ponía eso -sé que lo hiciste así para vengarte por las veces que te molesto- amenazo al robot, el cual había cogido el casco ante que se estrellara, ya que le costó mucho construirlo.

-La verdad es que si- dijo con frescura el pequeño Marcov, causando la carcajada sonora del chico pelinegro.

-¡No lo usare es mi última palabra!- se rehusó el gato negro.

Alexandros dejo de reír y lo miro con seriedad -si lo aras, yo me pinte el cabello, cambie de ojos y peinado, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ponerte ese casco- ordeno - a ti nadie te vera con el excepto nosotros, a mi todo el mundo me vera siendo un cuatro ojos -advirtió.

-No me interesa, no me lo pondré, además ser cuatro ojos ahora está de moda.

-Cambiemos de estrategia entonces- el Agreste rio macabro - o te pones eso, o te quedas sin queso.

Ante esto Plagg lo voltio a ver horrorizado, su amado queso no.

-No lo arias...-trago grueso el gatito.

-¿Quieres probar?- advirtió con una mirada fija en el kwami.

-Eres igual de maldito que tu madre- insulto el kwami colocándose el casco con lamento, sabiendo que realmente lo aria.

Alexandros se encogió de hombros, eso lo sabía desde que era chico.

Marcov que los observaba de lejos pensó seriamente que ese lado no lo saco a su madre, sino al mismo gato. Ya saben de tal palo tal astilla.

* * *

Adrien, ya habiendo quitado su transformación se encontraba oculto en un techo cerca a la casa de Marinette, las ventanas de tal hogar estaban cerradas, así que le era imposible saber lo que ocurría al otro lado de cada una.

-Y bien Plagg ¿Sientes alguna energía fuera de lugar?- cuestiono con ansiedad, mirando como su kwami observaba una ventana en específico.

-No lo sé...-Plagg se mostró extrañado - por una milésima de segundo sentí una energía parecida a la mía, pero de la nada desapareció.

Adrien asintió con entendimiento -entonces es probable que nos hayamos equivocado.

Plagg iba a responder cuando ambos observaron abrirse la ventana, asomándose por ella un muchacho de cabellos negros y lacios, ojos azules brillantes y anteojos.

-Si no me equivoco ese debe ser el primo de Marinette...el que lleva el mismo nombre que mi hijo del futuro...- dijo, ya habiendo aceptado el hecho que era padre.

-Pues no se parece en lo absoluto al niño que vimos ayer, creo que este parece más maduro, además no siento ninguna energía salir de él- dijo con aburrimiento -nos equivocamos, solo tienen parecido en los nombres.

Adrien no respondió, solo observo al chico, sin saber porque un extraño sentimiento se extendió en su pecho, algo que no entendió. Como si sintiera emoción...ansiedad...alegría...tristeza... ¿Pero porque?

-Oye el porta un anillo...-Adrien observo mano derecha del chico, el cual estaba enfundado en un guante -además esos guantes los he visto antes...-achico más la mirada para observar bien.

Adrien jamás olvidaría los guantes del chico, los cuales poseían un escudo con una "A" en medio.

-Tienes razón...- Plagg también observo el detalle del anillo y los guantes -el anillo es parecido al mío, pero tiene un diseño diferente- agrego al ver el mismo símbolo de los guantes en el anillo -¿Porque la "A"?

-Supongo que será por su nombre- dedujo el rubio -entonces queda descartado que sea el niño...

-Por ahora- Plagg miro fijamente a Alexandros, sentía que algo extraño pasaba con ese chico -solo por ahora...

Adrien asintió, pero no abandono el sentimiento extraño en su pecho.

-¿Vamos a comprar un pastel? -propuso, quien sabe tal vez sacaba información a los padres de Marinette o a esta misma.

-De queso por favor - demando el kwami antes de ocultarse en el traje del chico.

* * *

Alexandros cerró las ventanas y suspiro, al menos el sentimiento de claustrofobia había desaparecido con ver un poco el cielo y la calle. Su mirada se dirigió hacia atrás, donde vio comer a Plagg su ración de queso acostumbrado, y a Marcov jugar con la computadora, asiendo quien sabe que cosas.

-Estoy aburrido...-dijo haciendo una mueca mientras se tiraba de lleno sobre la cama -¿No hay nada que hacer aquí?

-Puede ir a recorrer la casa señor- sugirió el robot -platicar con sus tíos sobre sus futuros estudios, o con su prima...

Alexandros al instante cayó en cuenta de algo que lo hizo sentarse de golpe.

-¿Estudios?-cuestiono espantado.

-Vaya- Plagg rodó los ojos al ver su reacción -heredaste lo despistado de Adrien ¿No me digas que no esperabas que te matricularan en una escuela?

-¡No iré a una escuela con un montón de niños mocosos!- renegó.

Plagg volvió a rodar los ojos, había olvidado que Alexandros aparte de ser rico y engreído, era súper dotado, y estaba adelantado en años a la escuela. De hecho el año académico que llevaba Adrien ahora, era el mismo que Alexandros llevaba en el futuro. Sí, no había bromeado con eso de que su antiguo portador había criado aun pequeño genio, ya que su hijo se graduaría de la academia a los doce. Aun así, y con ese gran intelecto, Alexandros no podía evitar ser despistado, ya que eso era de fábrica.

-Pero señor, debe ir al colegio, y como niño legalmente de once años debe cursar la primaria - intento razonar el robot volador.

-¡Me niego!- vocifero -Acepto muchas cosas, pero jamás aceptare cursar un nivel que es inclusive más bajo que el mío. Me niego a soportar a mocosos estresantes que solo buscan hacer travesuras- se cruzó los brazos.

-Mira quien habla, el rey de las bromas pesadas -Plagg entrecerró el ojo hacia él, no creyendo el nivel de cinismo de ese niño, que por muy superdotado que fuera seguía siendo un mocoso sofocante al cual le que le encantaba fastidiar a los demás - Además según estoy enterado soportas a tu primo Antonio que es el doble de estresante y es tan genio como tú.

Alexandros sintió un tic en el ojo al recordar al hijo de su tía Chloe. Antonio era en todo la medida posible una rareza del universo, y no bromeaba con eso, el niño era un mocoso en todos los sentidos, aun jugaba con carritos y trenecitos, le gustaba ver Mickey Mouse y disfrutaba de ir al zoológico, todo lo que un niño de mente natural a su edad aria, pero aun con todo eso había demostrado tener una mente brillante y privilegiada que sabe Dios de donde lo saco, ya que Adrien había dicho una vez que los padres, ni el abuelo de este eran para nada brillantes, inclusive había dudado que este sea hijo de Chloe y Kim, a pesar de que el niño era una réplica de sus dos padres. Por esto Chloe vivía orgullosa de su retoño, aclamando que su pequeño le heredo la inteligencia a ella. Lo cual era tan cierto como decir que la tierra es plana.

-Es el único tarado que soporto...- refunfuño el pequeño Agreste, recordando que por el hecho de estar en la misma escuela y en el mismo nivel había hecho que Antonio y el compitieran en casi todo. Si, eran primos, amigos y rivales. Tres en uno, aunque la mayoría de veces eran rivales ya que este adoraba a los héroes de París y opinaba que Chat Noir no debería ser el líder, lo que hacía que siempre pelearan ya que el adoraba a Chat Noir - el único, me niego a soportar más- repitió tajante.

-Pero...-Marcov estaba en un dilema, con ese humano no se podía razonar, y tampoco era prudente darle la contraria ya que era explosivo y engreído. Suspiro, que podía esperar de un pequeño que fue criado de la manera más especial y sobre protectora. Era lo que Plagg dijo, un príncipe -bueno tal vez puedo hacer algo...-comento pensativo, podía hacer algo beneficio para la causa de estar ahí -podemos hacer que curse el mismo nivel que su padre, así usted estaría más cerca de Max.

-Eso es una muy buena idea- sonrió el pequeño - con todo lo que has creado será más fácil acercarme a tío Max sin que mi padre me note -sonrió -¿Qué opinas Plagg? -cuestiono al gato, el cual había dejado de prestarles atención para dedicarse a dormir -vago...

-Bien, que así sea Señor, me pondré entonces a crear hologramas y documentos - sin más el robot se metió debajo de la cama, donde había hecho un laboratorio oculto. Mejor dejar de discutir con ese rubio que ahora era pelinegro, no quería terminar desquiciado.

Alexandros lo vio desaparecer y suspiro, observo a Plagg dormir, no tenía ganas de dormir, tampoco quería ir a conocer el lugar -creo que iré a ver como es la panadería -se encogió de hombros y tomo a Plagg de una pierna para salir corriendo del cuarto, llegando a la conclusión que vivir en una panadería tendría sus ventajas ya que por primera vez podía conocer una.

* * *

Marinette cocía un bordado mientras Tikki bailaba delante de la televisión al ritmo de un grupo juvenil.

-Ese primo mío es un grosero- renegaba la Dupain mientras peleaba con la aguja.

-Pues a mí me pareció un niño lindo -rio la kwami roja - si no supiera que es tu familia diría que es un príncipe -comento al aire.

-Eso no ayuda Tikki- dijo con molestia en la voz la chica de cabellos azules asiendo sonreír nerviosa a la kwami - además...no puedo evitar pensar lo mismo...el parece tan refinado y con buena porte...además su mirada...me recuerda a alguien...

-¿Así?- cuestiono curiosa el ser rojo -¿A quién?

Marinette lo medito, si decirle o no que su mirada le recordó a Chat Noir...

-Bueno, pues...-dudo -a nadie en especial-mintió, mejor no decía nada, no quería que Tikki pensara que era una zafada.

Tikki dudo un momento y asintió, si Marinette no quería contarle lo que pensaba era porque no lo consideraba importante.

-¿Iremos hoy a ver al maestro Fuu?- cuestiono la peli-azul al ser rojo.

-Sí, creo que deberíamos ir ya -recordó la pequeño kwami.

Marinette asintió y dejo a un lado lo que hacía, para tomar su bolso y partir de ahí.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad Hawk Moth sonreía siniestramente mirando por la ventana circular de su guarida.

Detrás de él, levitando de manera fantasmal se encontraba Apocalipse, el cual parecía ser un holograma.

-Bien mi querido Hawk Moth...-rio el ser maligno del futuro a su aliado -muéstrame hasta donde puedes llegar.

Gabriel detrás de la máscara asintió, pensando por dentro que tan fuerte era el poder de ese ser.

-Muy bien.

* * *

Un hombre de saco y corbata caminaba decaído por las calles de París, su jefe lo había despedido hoy por algo injusto, ahora se quedaría sin trabajo y tenía esposa y una hija que mantener.

El hombre paro su andar y saco de su portafolios la foto de su mujer e hija, ambas su motor de vida, y les había fallado. Suspiro con tristeza y observo hacia adelante, le faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a su casa, antes de llegar compararía alfajores para su hija en la panadería Dupoin.

Sin que el pobre hombre se dé cuenta una mariposa negra se posó sobre la foto cuando este pretendía guardarla, cayendo en ese momento en manos de Hawk Moth.

 _"Lord Justice soy Hawk Moth, desde ahora te doy el poder de traer justicia a París y a lo que injustamente te hicieron, a cambio me traerás al que llaman el nuevo Chat Noir de Paris...Revenge"_

-Si Hawk Moth...

Sin más, las tinieblas purpuras lo envolvieron.

* * *

Adrien cruzo las puertas de la panadería Dupoin y observo a la señora Sabine atendiendo en la caja a una persona que ya se retiraba.

-Buenas tardes señora Dupain -saludo amablemente al tener su atención.

-¡Oh!- Sabine sonrió al verlo, habiéndolo reconocido -eres el amigo de Marinette, el joven con el que participo en concurso de videojuegos -recordó.

-Sí, soy Adrien Agreste -sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Vienes a buscar a Marinette?- cuestiono la mujer con una sonrisa.

-No ahora, solo busco un pastel de queso -explico rápidamente. Ver a Marinette sería buena idea, podía sacarle información de su primo, pero a la vez no era prudente, ya que esta podía sospechar que había una doble razón por su presencia ahí, ya que ellos no eran amigos cercanos, además Marinette siempre ponía nerviosa cuando le hablaba, no sabía porque.

-Bien, tendrás que esperar un poco, mi esposo lo prepara -explico -puedes esperar o venir dentro de un rato-sugirió.

-No se preocupe, esperare.

-De acuerdo- sin más la mujer se introdujo dentro del pequeño salón donde estaba su esposo preparado el pan.

Al verlo partir Adrien observo todo con sumo detalle, era un lindo lugar, que le provocaba hambre.

-Este es el paraíso de la comida - Plagg se asomó por su bolsillo y observo el lugar con maravilla -déjame aquí, seré el kwami de esa mujer -rogó, haciendo que Adrien lo mire con cansancio.

Adrien iba a responder cuando algo capto su atención, una puerta abriendo.

-¡Tía Sabine, tío Tom! ¿Están aquí?...oh...

Cuando Alexandros cruzo la puerta de la casa que da a la panadería lo que menos pensó fue encontrar a su padre ahí, observándolo fijamente.

Definitivamente la mala suerte lo perseguía.

Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron un vuelco en el corazón de ambos se formó, algo que les hizo sentir pánico.

-Tú debes ser el primo de Marinette...-Adrien fue el primero en salir del trance, enfocándose en observar esos ojos azules brillantes, que de alguna manera lo atraían.

-Yo...tú...-el pelinegro quería que la tierra lo trague, se puso nervioso, y como no estarlo si su padre estaba frente a él. Sudo aún más frio, a pesar de su disfraz no se sentía seguro.

Justo cuando iba a responder la puerta del lugar se volvió a abrir, haciendo que por ella pase la figura esbelta de una peli-azul, la cual choco con el niño petrificado en el camino.

-¿Alexandros?- Marinette observo a su primo mientras sobaba su brazo -¿Por qué te quedaste ahí parado?

Sus ojos azules observaron el rostro de piedra de su primo, para finalmente ver algo que la dejo atónita, la figura de Adrien.

-¡¿Adrien?!

…..continuara….

* * *

 **Como amo a Marcov es la voz de la razón entre Alexandros y Plagg, los cuales lo paran jodiendo y poniendo en cada aprieto. Definitivamente Marcov forever xD**

 **Además...**

 **Ta ta tan...ta ta tan...xD**

 **Cuenta regresiva chicos, a partir del siguiente capi las cosas se ponen interesantes. Como el hecho de como será la relación de Alexandros y Adrien, la reacción de LadyBug ante dos Chat Noir, y la llegada de Alexandros a la escuela Françoise Dupont...y algunas otras cosillas que no pienso stoliar porque sería aburrido xD**

 **Cuéntenme que opinan de las relaciones que tendrán nuestros personajes a partir de aquí, que me encantaría saber lo que piensan.**

 **Sin más me despido de todos con abrazos imaginarios y muchos besos, agradeciendo además sus comentarios anteriores u**

 **Gracias y hasta el siguiente capi**

 **...BE-15...**


	5. Un San Valentín en medio del presente y

Relato escrito en agradecimiento por el día de la amistad y San Valentín.

 **Un San Valentín en medio del presente y el futuro.**

Era un día frio de febrero, la nieve caía y los autos corrían como de costumbre, al ser casi el medio día.

A pesar de todo ella corría por las calles de Paris, con su abrigo largo color frambuesa, sus pantalones negros y sus botas de invierno, cubriendo sus cabellos cortos con un gorro de lana y su cuello con una chalina, mientras en sus manos llevaba una bolsa de papel y en la espalda su mochila.

-¡Marinette fíjate por donde vas!- advirtió su amiga de batallas al ver a través de la chalina de la chica como esta corría esquivando a los transeúntes los cuales iban apurados por la importancia del día -¡Marinette cuidado!

Antes de que la peli-azul pueda darse cuenta de lo que la kwami quiso prevenir fue tarde, ya que choco con una persona estrepitosamente.

Todas las personas voltearon a ver el choque de ambas personas, las cuales quedaron tendidas en la vereda.

-¡Ay!- se quejó la muchacha de coletas -¡Mis compras! -dijo levantando con rapidez las compras que había realizado en el súper mercado.

-¡Nunca vas a cambiar Marinette!- se quejó la otra persona afectada -Tú y esa torpeza jamás se irán ¿verdad?- rio con gracia la mujer rubia.

Marinette abrió los con sorpresa y sonrió a continuación, observando a la rubia vestida con un traje parecido al suyo pero de color amarillo.

-¡Clhoe!- sonrió la Dupain -perdóname, estaba apurada en llegar a casa- explico mientras recogía todo del suelo con rapidez.

-Eso lo veo claramente -sonrió la hija del ex-alcalde, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a la peli-azul para que esta se levante- ¿Preparativos para la noche de San Valentín?- indago con una mirada maliciosa.

Marinette abrió los ojos y enrojeció para luego reír con nerviosismo -es que quería prepararle algo especial a Adrien...-dijo con voz baja.

-Pues hubieras rentado una cena, son más cómodas y traen de todo -dijo la rubia comenzando a andar a la par de la Dupain -eso es lo que yo are para festejar esta noche con mi Kim- revelo.

-Sé que puedo hacer eso...-sonrió nerviosa la diseñadora -pero quiero hacer una cena especial y linda para él- termino de decir, mirando el cielo con determinación -quiero que sea un recuerdo inolvidable.

-Si con eso crees que tendrás una velada inolvidable pues hazlo, sabes que Adrien le encanta todo lo que tu representas -le guiño un ojo.

-Tú también traes loco a Kim -recordó con una sonrisa cómplice -seguro será feliz hoy a tu lado.

La rubia rio sonoramente, causando la sonrisa amable de la Dupain.

-Eso no lo dudes está loco por mí- sonrió con orgullo - aunque no sé que sorpresa me dará esta noche- dijo pensativa -pero espero que sea increíble, porque si no es así me encargare de hacerle sentir como es extrañarme, porque me iré de viaje un mes.

Marinette rio con nerviosismo - No te preocupes, seguro que te da algo mejor que lo que Nino le prepara a Alya todos los años- bromeo la peli-azul recordando a su amiga morena.

-Eso dalo por hecho- estuvo de acuerdo la rubia de cabellos cortos -la pobre está harta de recibir peluches -dijo con pena

* * *

Un rubio, un moreno y un chico corpulento de facciones chinas se encontraban parados frente a una vitrina de una famosa tienda comercial para obsequios.

-¿Estás seguro que ese es el regalo perfecto para Alya?- cuestiono el joven corpulento -Dudo que quiera otro peluche...-rio nervioso el hombre de casaca de cuero.

-Comparto la opinión de Kim...-agrego un rubio de anteojos oscuros a su amigo -como es Alya...dudo que lo quiera- aconsejo -Nino, creo que deberías darle otra cosa...además recuerda lo que paso el año pasado.

El moreno miro a ambos sujetos meditándolo, el año pasado le dio un peluche por San Valentín a su amado angelito de chocolate, pero esta se lo tiro en la cara, argumentando que no la valoraba como pareja, ni conocía sus gustos como para regalarle algo tan corriente y cliché todos los años desde que eran novios. Paso grueso al recordar que paso un mes para que esta lo perdonara y lo dejara regresar a dormir con ella. No estaban casados pero vivían juntos y compartían habitación, eran un feliz matrimonio que no paso por iglesia. Aun.

Bien, capto el mensaje, no le daría un peluche, aria otra cosa.

-¿Entonces una pulsera o un collar? -dudo mirando a sus amigos, los cuales se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano, mientras negaban cansados -¡Para ustedes es fácil, sus novias no son tan exigentes!- se cruzó de brazos molesto el moreno.

-Eso dilo por Adrien -Kim señalo al rubio el cual lo miro ofendido -A mi Chloe me destierra de su casa o se muda de país si le doy algo que no le guste - recordó suspirando- tengo que ser súper detallista en eso.

-¿Y qué le preparaste?- pregunto el moreno con una ceja alzada.

-Una noche de ensueño conmigo en traje de cuero- sonrío coqueto, haciendo que ambos amigos se pongan verdes del asco -deberías hacer lo mismo- aconsejo.

-No sería mala idea...- medito el moreno con una mano en el mentón y una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no!- se opuso con fuerza el rubio del lugar- ¡una relación no es solo sexo!- dijo seguro.

-Lo dices porque cualquier cosa que le des a Marinette ara que ella sea feliz- objeto Nino -en cambio nosotros tenemos novias neuróticas que no dudaran en castigarnos si el regalo que llevamos nos las hace feliz- arremetió.

-Aunque no lo crean se equivocan- se rasco la nuca nervioso - Marinette es bastante exigente en el tema pero no lo demuestra, además siempre he sabido hacerla feliz, nunca he recibido queja por los obsequios que le eh dado- confeso orgulloso.

-¿Y qué obsequios le dabas?- cuestiono Kim con interés, acompañado de una mirada atenta de Nino.

-Bueno...preparaba la cena de la noche, o llenaba nuestra habitación con rosas y notas de amor...también le encanta que llene la bañera con pétalos de rosas...-el rubio hablaba soñador, pero paro de hablar y observo con una gota de su sudor resbalando por su frente a ambos chicos, los cuales apuntaban con rapidez en sus celulares - oigan...

-Gracias por tu consejo Adrien- sonrió Nino hacia su amigo rubio, el cual en ningún momento le aconsejo nada -comprare las cosas necesarias para la cena de esta noche - sin más Nino se apresuró a correr hacia las escaleras eléctricas que lo llevarían al supermercado.

-Nino...-el rubio extendió una mano a su amigo, pero este había desaparecido de su vista- oye Kim...-el rubio giro y se quedó mirando incrédulo al deportista, al observar que este hablaba por teléfono con una agencia de florería.

-Esos amigos tuyos se aprovechan de tu inocencia alias tarades- sonrió burlón Plagg, saliendo del interior de su gabardina, ante estas palabras el rubio lo miro ofendido, - lo bueno es que no se te salió la sorpresa que tenías preparada para Marinette esta noche.

-Por suerte- rio el Agreste, caminando para llegar a su ultima clase del día en la universidad -por suerte.

* * *

La noche de San Valentín había dado inicio, con la presencia de la luna en el cielo.

Mientras tanto Marinette corría como loca por todo el gran departamento que compartía con su rubio gatito.

La peli-azul revolvía claras de huevos en una charola, mientras que con su hombro apoyaba el teléfono celular en su oído, para oír a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Si?- sonrió la mujer -sabía que Nino te sorprendería, debes valorarlo esta vez, seguro le costó mucho hacerlo aunque no tenga buena sazón -Marinette sonrió al escuchar la alegría de su amiga al otro lado de la línea, la cual le contó que Nino había hecho una cena sorpresa para ella -al menos es mejor que un peluche- rio -claro, te dejo festejar tu noche, yo aún tengo que terminar la mía, ya que Adrien no tarda en llegar de la universidad -dijo - si adiós, cuídate te quiero.

La peli-azul retiro el mandil rosa de su pecho y miro con orgullo su departamento.

La mesa estaba servida con los utensilios para la cena, tenía un hermoso arreglo de flores hechos a mano en medio, y las velas estaban colocadas en todos lados para iluminar el lugar, la cena estaba en el horno y solo faltaba decorar el pastel.

-¡Oh no, aun no me he arreglado!- grito la mujer mirando sus ropas.

-No te preocupes Marinette, yo puedo decorar el pastel y tú puedes ir a cambiarte- sonrió la kwami roja, saliendo volando de la cocina, donde había estado vigilando el horno.

-¡Gracias Tikki!- sonrió la Dupain, disponiéndose a correr para quitarse ese suéter holgado, ese pantalón de lanilla y el mantel de la cabeza.

-Sí, no es como si fuera a llegar en este momen...

Antes de que la kwami acabara su frase la puerta del departamento se abrió, pasando por ella la figura de Adrien, el cual se quedó sorprendido al ver el lugar.

-Oh valla...-dijo anonadado el Agreste recorriendo el lugar con los ojos.

-¡Valla que huele tan bien!- Plagg salió volando del bolsillo del rubio y olfateo el lugar -¡Huele a pastel y pollo con frutas!

Antes que nadie pueda decir nada, el kwami negro se apresuró a pasar la puerta de la cocina, siendo seguida inmediatamente por una kwami roja que pretendía detenerlo antes que termine con la cena el solo.

-¡Plagg regresa aquí! ¡No he atrevas a comerte nada!

Adrien observo la escena de ambos kwamis hasta que estos se perdieron en el interior de la cocina, sonriendo nervioso regreso su mirada a Marinette, la cual lo miraba con cascadas de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Ante esto se asustó y corrió hacia la peli-azul, tirando su mochila al suelo en el trayecto.

-¿Que ocurre my lady?- dijo preocupado, cogiendo las mejillas de la chica y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos -¿Por qué esas lágrimas en tus bellos ojitos?-cuestiono amoroso, pero la chica lloro aún más -Enserio Marinette que pasa, me estas asustando...

-Es que...-la chica intento limpiar sus lágrimas -yo quería que esto fuera una sorpresa pero no fue así...-lloro aún más.

-Pero claro que fue una sorpresa enorme para mi princesa- sonrió con dulzura abrazando a su hermosa futura esposa - no me lo espere.

-Pero lo eche a perder, viniste antes y yo ni siquiera me cambie y no apague las luces para que veas la iluminación de las velas - lloriqueo -¡Soy muy torpe!

Adrien rio y abrazo más a la chica -no importa- sonrió.

-¡Si importa!- Marinette elevo la vista y lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - tu siempre haces cosas lindas por San Valentín para mí, y yo quería hacer algo lindo para ti -hizo puchero -¡Pero lo eche a perder al no calcular que llegarías antes!- lloro más, y escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio -encima estoy horrible...

Adrien sonrió y cerró los ojos, a la vez que se acercó a la chica y la abrazo más, a la par que acariciaba sus cortos cabellos azules - no seas tonta...tu eres hermosa con cualquier cosa que tengas puesto, y todo lo que hagas y salga de ti es hermoso...-Marinette miro con sorpresa y un sonrojo a Adrien - todo lo que tu representas y haces es bello...- estrecho más a la chica -esta sorpresa es hermosa por el simple hecho de que lo hiciste tú y tu hermosa manera de ser- el chico se inclinó un poco y rozo su nariz con la de la peli-azul - nada es más lindo que tu demostrándome lo mucho que me amas, tanto como yo lo hago.

Marinette cambio de mirada y sonrío enternecida.

-Gatito- Marinette se puso de puntitas y le dio un pico al rubio, haciendo que este sonría ante el gesto.

-¿Solo un pico?- dijo coqueto el rubio -¿No me das el postre antes?- se inclinó y beso el cuello de la chica, la cual se revolvió de inmediato.

-No, eso después de la cena- sonrió traviesa la peli-azul, huyendo de los brazos del rubio antes de que este la tiente a comer el postre -sabes que si vamos por el postre antes no comeremos la cena - dijo firme, sabiendo que si hacia el amor con Adrien ahora, no comerían jamás, porque él no la soltaría hasta el amanecer - y me costó mucho hacerla.

-Está bien- se resignó el rubio- al menos lo intente -dijo por lo bajo quitándose la gabardina.

-Iré por la comida antes de que Plagg se la acabe -Marinette se dispuso a correr.

-¡Espera!

Adrien tomo de la mano a Marinette antes de que esta pretendiera correr a la cocina, le dio la vuelta y la cogió por la cintura a la vez que la empujo hacia el espejo que estaba en el recibidor, ante la sorpresa de esta.

-Antes quiero darte tu regalo - sonrió el joven mirando los ojos de sorpresa de la chica a través del espejo -espero te guste.

Marinette sintió algo deslizándose en su cuello y luego observo con sorpresa el collar en su cuello, era simple, hecho de plata, con una cadena delgada y un círculo en medio de esta, el cual tenía una inscripción.

-Es hermoso...- dijo con ojos cristalizados la chica, girando para ver los verdes ojos de Adrien -¿Que significa estas letras raras?...

Adrien rio y observo el collar junto a la chica -es griego, y tiene unas palabras muy bellas para ti -sonrió.

-¿Cuáles?- cuestiono con una mueca que el rubio vio como lo más lindo de su vida.

-"Por siempre juntos"

Adrien se acercó a la oji-azul y la beso con dulzura.

-Por siempre juntos...-Marinette miro con asombro el collar.

-Ese es mi regalo de San Valentín, las letras talladas en este collar -Adrien cogió su mentón haciendo que esta lo observe -la promesa de estar juntos para siempre, la promesa de amarte hasta el final de mis días- sonrió.

Marinette abrió la boca sorprendida, para luego cerrarla y aguar los ojos, a la vez que se lanzaba al cuello del rubio para besarlo con pasión.

-¡Yo también, juro amarte por siempre, juro estar contigo por siempre!- declaro con emoción, y lo volvió a besar con más pasión.

A lo lejos ambos kwamis miraban la escena, uno con una mirada picara y la otra con una soñadora.

-Y al final sí quiso postre la golosa -se burló Plagg, pero cayó al sentir un aporreo en su cabeza -¡Eso dolió Tikki, eres una violenta!- se quejó el ser negro.

-¡SHU! -silencio- ¡Arruinaras el momento!- advirtió ante la mirada aburrida de Plagg.

-Eso no importa -dijo mirando la escena -además vayámonos de aquí, se ve que se van comer el postre aquí los muy desvergonzados - el kwami se puso verde al ver como Adrien le metió mano a Marinette debajo del suéter, sin esperar más se apresuró a ir dentro de la cocina de nuevo, esta vez jalando a Tikki y cerrando la puerta de esta, porque no quería oír como comían ese postre.

Esa noche de San Valentín marcaría el inicio de un doloroso camino hacia adelante, que ambos chicos no sabían que llegaría, ni que los llevaría a un camino alejado el uno del otro, rompiendo esa promesa que hicieron, pero a la vez, uniéndola para siempre.

Esa noche sin saber presente ni futuro se amaron más que nunca, porque esa noche solo fueron ellos.

* * *

 **Esto más que nada fue un pequeño relato que tendrá mucho que ver en el futuro de la historia, quise escribirlo como regalo de San Valentín (atrasado, porque ya me pase de la hora u.u) para mis queridos lectores que siempre leen mi historia, y para aquellos que comentan. En este pequeño relato quise escribir uno de los momentos en la vida de Adrien y Marinette antes de que ocurrieran las cosas que los llevarían a separarse en el futuro. Por eso el título de este capítulo. Se supone que esto no debería escribirlo, sino mucho más adelante, pero quise hacerlo para que al menos tengan la mente abierta a las dudas y al saber que Adrien y Marinette si tuvieron una relación donde se amaron mucho.**

 **En fin, en el siguiente capítulo continuo con la historia, gracias por sus lecturas y feliz San Valentín para aquellos que tienen novio(a) y feliz día de la amistad a todos aquellos que me consideran su amiga n.n**

 **Buena suerte y gracias.**

 **¡Ah! Si pueden comenten** **que amo leer comentarios**

 **BE-15**


	6. Una mariquita y dos gatos

Mariquita no me pertenece, sino al grande Thomas Astruc

* * *

 **Una mariquita y dos gatos**

Tanto Adrien como Alexandros no esperaon la próxima reacción de la chica de coletas azules.

Marinette había brincado como resorte malogrado hacia el techo de la panadería, donde se golpeó la cabeza, para finalmente ir a parar en brazos de su "primo" El cual logro atraparla en el aire antes que esta termine estrellándose en el suelo y quede más atrofiada del cerebro de lo que ya estaba (bueno esto solo lo pensaba Alexandros, ya que fue la primera impresión que Marinette le dio)

Adrien tenía varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca ¿Tanto miedo le profesaba Marinette para brincar del susto apenas lo veía? ¿Tan espantoso era? Entristeció.

-¿Estas bien prima?- cuestiono con preocupación Alexandros, no fingiendo, ya que realmente estaba preocupado por si la chica tenia algún mal cerebral, de repente se golpeó la cabeza muy duro y quedo zafada.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?- Adrien se acercó a ambos y observo detenidamente a la chica en brazos del pelinegro que originalmente había ido a buscar.

-Yo...bien...tu eres bien...- Marinette comenzó a tartamudear presa del pánico, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar y actuar ante la reciente humillación causada por si misma -yo...bien...tu...tu mi casa...

Adrien ahora si creía que realmente le hizo algo a la chica de coletas, no entendiendo porque Marinette se ponía nerviosa delante de él, tal vez le hizo mal de ojo sin querer.

Alexandros por otro lado estaba realmente preocupado, su prima lo estaba asustando, solo quedaba una cosa que hacer.

-¡Tía Sabine, Tío Thom!- llamo, alertando a la peli-azul y al rubio -¡Marinette se golpeó la cabeza y está hablando cosas raras!- grito haciendo que a los dos restantes en el lugar les resbalara gotas de sudor por toda la cabeza.

Primer parentesco de Adrien con Alexandros, no se dan nada de cuenta cuando algo se trata de amor. Despistados y lerdos.

Al instante y como almas invocadas aparecieron los padres de la muchacha, que se pusieron nerviosos al ver a su hija en brazos de su primito, como lo llamaban ellos.

-¡Marinette, Alexandros! ¡¿Están bien?!- llego gritando el patriarca Dupain.

-¡Marinette hija! ¡¿Ocurrió algo?!-cuestiono la madre llegando a su hija y haciendo que esta sonría nerviosa, ya habiendo bajado de brazos de su joven primo.

-Si...-rio mirando a todos lados la diseñadora -es que pensé que vi un ratón y me asuste...-mintió con nerviosismo, queriendo huir a la mirada de Alexandros y Adrien, los cuales la miraban con ojos entrecerrados al saber que mentía descaradamente.

-Oh querida- acaricio los cabellos el padre -aquí no hay ratones, no te preocupes.

-Sí, no debes preocuparte de nada- sonrió con dulzura la madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Ambos Agreste se sintieron un poco incomodos ante la escena, ya que ninguno había experimentado ese amor de padres hace tiempo, bueno uno si, el otro nunca.

-¿Tu estas bien Alexandros querido?- cuestiono Sabine llegando al niño para acariciarle la cara y sacarlo de sus pensamientos -¿Te asusto Marinette?

-No...-rio nervioso, no había experimentado ese afecto pero sentir que se lo daban lo hacía sentir incómodo.

En medio de toda la algarabía Sabine se fijó en la figura de Adrien, el cual miraba todo con atención, manteniéndose al margen, de lo que ante sus ojos era una perfecta familia.

-Lo siento cariño, tu pastel demorara un poco, pero no te preocupes, si quieres puedes quedarte un rato mientras lo preparamos, de esa manera le haces compañía a Marinette y Alexandros- propuso sonriente la matriarca Dupain.

Alexandros se quedó de piedra, acción vista por el Agreste, que lo miro con sospecha.

-No mamá...no creo que Adrien quiera...-Marinette quería que la tierra la trague, su madre iba a causarle un paro cardiaco.

-Claro, me encantaría, así podre charlar un poco con Marinette- sonrío encantador, mirando de reojo como el pelinegro tragaba grueso y no viendo como la peli-azul entraba en crisis de nervios.

-¡Entonces no se diga más!- rio Thom -Marinette lleva a tu amigo y a Alex a la sala, mientras nosotros nos ocupamos del pastel.

Marinette tenía la boca abierta y la palabra en la boca, no creyendo lo que sus padres le hacían, y el hecho de que Adrien haya aceptado.

Alexandros por otro lado se sentía colapsar, quería un lugar para huir con urgencia.

-Saben queridos Tíos -capto la atención de ambos adultos- tengo un poco de calor...- se sacó el gorro y lo movió como un abanico, dándose aire -me gustaría ir a caminar...- confeso- así que ya vuelvo, otro día me presentas a tu amigo con más calma Marinette- dijo nervioso, tratando de huir lo mas rápido posible.

Adrien al instante se percató que quería huir, un punto más a su sospecha.

Marinette por otro lado no estaba dispuesta a quedarse a solas con Adrien después del papelón que hizo.

-Luego iremos a pasear juntos querido primo, además acabas de llegar hace poco, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es comer algo -Marinette se colgó de su cuello y lo apretó sutilmente, llevando discretamente sus labios a su oído -abandóname y juro que me las pagas- amenazo sonriente.

Alexandros iba a objetar, ya que a él nadie lo amenazaba, pero al verle esa mirada de loca asesina y psicópata se cayó, esa mirada le dio más miedo que su tía Alya molesta, y eso era bastante.

-Claro primita...-dijo el niño tragando grueso.

-Vamos Adrien es por aquí- indico dulcemente Marinette, sin soltar a Alexandros, de hecho lo arrastro del cuello, donde lo tenía abrazado fuertemente.

Adrien vio con nerviosismo como ambos primos se dirigían de lo más natural abrazados por los hombros hacia la planta superior de la casa. Suspiro, mejor los seguía.

-¡Ahora mismo les subimos unos bocadillos!- dijo cantarinamente la madre Dupain, viéndolos partir abrazados como un par lindos hermanitos. Según ella.

* * *

Alexandros, Marinette, y Adrien se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa de la familia Dupain; mientras el centro de mesa había unas galletas de chispas de chocolate y varias tazas de té.

El pelinegro; habiendo bajado un poco su pánico por ver a su padre, se dedicaba a comer galletas con alegría, comerlas le recordaba los momentos que bebía el té con su abuelo.

Adrien también había olvidado su motivación original al ver las galletas. El más que nadie las amaba.

Marinette miraba a ambos sacada de onda ¿Cómo era posible que dos seres tan diferentes se parecieran tanto? Si hasta se sentaban y comían igual. Es más, la misma porte tenían. Raro.

-Estos dos son de la misma especie - rio la kwami roja sobresaliendo discretamente del hombro de la Dupain y observando el escenario -Hasta parecen familia- agrego.

-jajajaja- rio la Dupain -si...- dijo por lo bajo.

Al escuchar reír a la chica ambos chicos levantaron la mirada, para observarla con curiosidad e inocencia.

 _-¡Dios! Hasta su forma de ver es idéntica_ \- pensó la oji-azul sonrojándose involuntariamente, ya que ambos tenían esos ojos que ponían los gatos que querían irradiar ternura.

-¿No son de tu gusto las galletas Marinette?- cuestiono Adrien, captando la atención de la chica y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No es eso, es que ahora no tengo mucha hambre...-se rasco la nuca nerviosa, haciendo sonreír al Agreste.

Alexandros ni los pelaba, estaba más preocupado en acabar con la existencia de galletas en el plato.

Marinette vio, con muchas gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, como Alexandros dejaba vacío el plato. Sí que amaba las galletas. Adrien también observo de la misma manera al niño, pero este estaba ligeramente enojado, ya que solo se voltio un momento para hablar con la diseñadora y el pelinegro se acabó todas las galletas.

-A ti si te gustan mucho las galletas ¿No?- cuestiono con una sonrisa el Agreste, haciendo que el niño lo mire y se ponga alerta, recuperando el pánico de tener a su padre al lado.

-Eh...si...- respondió fingiendo neutralidad para ocultar lo nervioso que se puso.

-Disculpa mis modales Adrien -Marinette se puso de pie rápidamente, asustando en el trayecto a Adrien que vio como esta se acercó a su primo para sentarse junto a el - Disculpa por no presentarlos antes, pero nos entretuvimos comiendo galletas - _en realidad solo ellos_ \- este jovencito lindo, es Alexandros Dupain Elliot- presento, haciendo que el supuesto primo la mire agradecido ante como lo llamo -es hijo del primo de Papá, su mamá es de , llego hoy -explico brevemente -Alexandros -capto la atención del niño -él es Adrien Agreste, un fabuloso modelo...digo...un fabuloso amigo...digo un amigo de la escuela- se corrigió al instante rascándose la nuca, haciendo que Alexandros la mire como la loca que había descubierto que era.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerte Alexandros- Adrien sonrío encantador al niño, tendiéndole la mano en saludo.

Alexandros miro los ojos verdes de su padre y luego su mano. Parecía tan transparente y amable, nada parecido a ese viejo feo, amargado ( _según él, porque Adrien es un papi de adulto *-*)_ y controlador que sería en el futuro. Suspiro, no quería tocarlo porque sabía que sentiría el pinchazo de electricidad. Debía armar cuartada. ¿Sería cortes portarse de una manera déspota con su padre? Quedaba decidir.

Fuera de todo lo que Marinette hubiera esperado es el hecho de que Alexandros rechazara el saludo de Adrien. Haciéndole la mano a un lado.

-No me agradas- dijo claro, sorprendiendo al rubio y horrorizando a la peli-azul.

Alexandros sintió llorar por dentro, ahora más que nunca que necesitaba a su padre, debía rechazarlo, pero no podía obviar el hecho de que este no podía descubrirlo y traerle más problemas de los que ya estaba metido. Así que mejor de lejos, prefería caerle mal, que tenerlo cerca suyo intentándolo investigar.

-¡¿Alexandros que crees que haces?!- grito Marinette apuntándolo con un dedo acusativo -¡Eso es de mala educación! ¡Discúlpate con Adrien ahora mismo!- ordeno.

-No lo are- reto el chico, poniendo cara de pocos amigos, decidiendo no dejarse intimidar por la mirada psicópata de su prima, total, si le pegaba tenia pastillas futuristas para el dolor en su mochila, esas hacían efecto en menos de un minuto y además, tenía a Marcov para que lo cure -Mi abuelo me dijo que cuando las personas no me agradan no debo ser amable con ellas, nos hacemos un favor ahorrándonos la presentación - argumento, dejando muda a Marinette y atónito a Adrien.

La Dupain no recordaba que uno de sus abuelos hayan dicho eso, seguro era de parte de la familia de la madre, porque sus abuelitos eran dulces a montones.

-¡¿Qué tipo de abuelo le enseña eso aun niñito?!- grito fuera de cuadro.

-El mejor- sonrío de medio lado, su abuelo Gabriel le había enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas esas hermosas palabras -¡Y no soy un niñito!¡Además, tu eres una chica neurótica y fea!- grito con la misma intensidad de Marinette, al percatarse que lo llamo niñito.

-¡¿A quién llamas fea?!- vocifero la peli-azul -¡Y si eres un niñito por ese comportamiento!

-¡Mira quién habla, la que discute con un niño!- grito.

-¡Ahora si eres un niño ¿eh?!- la furia de la Dupain aumento -¡Discúlpate con Adrien!-ordeno.

-¡No lo are! ¡No me agrada!

Adrien ya habiendo salido de la sorpresa miro a ambos primos discutir y gritarse, pero no se inmuto. Eso que dijo Alexandros lo dejo pensando, porque lo habida oído antes.

 _Flash Back._

 _Contaba con siete años de edad, y observaba con adoración el desfile de payasos y globos desde el palco donde se encontraba junto a su padre, mientras su madre había ido por palomitas y dulces para ellos._

 _-¡Esto es genial papá!- dijo sonriendo el rubio hacia su padre._

 _-Disfrútalo lo más que puedas Adrien -sonrío el hombre de lentes, acariciando sus mechones rubios._

 _-Señor Agreste._

 _Un ruido de forcejeos, y una voz captaron la atención de Gabriel Agreste, que se giró y ubico disimuladamente a su hijo detrás de él, al tiempo que asentía en saludo al hombre recién llegado, e indicaba a la seguridad que lo soltaran, ya que dicho hombre había entrado de manera forzosa._

 _-Soy Sebastián de la Dior, diseñador de Milán- se presentó ante la mirada neutral del Agreste -yo vine hasta aquí para hablar con Usted de algo que creo su asistente no le ha comunicado- dijo el hombre severamente, mirando con desprecio el lugar donde estaba Nathalie mirándola neutral._

 _-Por supuesto que Nathalie me ha hablado de Usted -frunció un poco el ceño al observar como este miro a su asistente._

 _-Oh- se asombró el hombre con una sonrisa satisfecha -en ese caso sabe a qué vengo a tratar, vera en Milán..._

 _-Bien -interrumpió- Ahorremos la presentación del caso y por qué esta aquí- levanto una mano y callo al hombre que había abierto la boca para reclamar -Usted no me agrada, y no quiero tener ningún trato con usted ni su línea de diseño- dijo con dureza, dejando mudos a los presentes y al tal Sebastián._

 _-Pero...- tartamudeo el hombre._

 _-Es todo, sáquenlo de mi vista- ordeno con desprecio, haciendo que su seguridad lo saque del palco donde estaban, y donde este se había colado para hablar con Gabriel._

 _Adrien miro sorprendió a su padre, y luego con pena al hombre, el cual era arrastrado a la salida._

 _-¿Porque le dijiste eso a ese hombre, Papá?- cuestiono el pequeño._

 _Gabriel observo los inocentes ojos de su retoño, meditando la respuesta que le daría al pequeño._

 _-Si no te agrada una persona, no debes ser amable con ella, te ahorras las presentaciones, hijo -sonrío el patriarca Agreste sabiamente._

 _Adrien después de un momento asintió, no muy de acuerdo con esas palabras._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

En ese momento había pensado que eran unas pésimas palabras y algo que definitivamente nunca pondría en práctica, y que seguía sin poner, porque no tenía la naturaleza cruel de su padre.

Sin embargo ese niño había dicho las mismas palabras, además parecía tener la naturaleza cruel de su padre...extraño.

-¡Oye suelta mi cabello!

-¡Tu suelta mi brazo!

La voz de Marinette y Alexandros lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que mire horrorizado como estos estaban uno encima del otro tirándose los cabellos y lanzándose patadas mientras enceraban el piso con sus movimientos violentos.

-Si no haces algo ahora, esos dos van a destruir todo, y será tu culpa -sugirió su kwami, saliendo de su bolsillo, y observando con aburrimiento como esos primos zafados peleaban -valla, parecen más hermanos que primos, además pelean como profesionales- se admiró Plagg, al ver como Marinette le hacia una llave en el brazo a Alexandros al tiempo que intentaba retenerlo con sus piernas, mientras el pelinegro con su mano no capturada tiraba de una de las coletas de la peli-azul al tiempo que intentaba empujarla con sus piernas.

-¡Marinette, Alexandros!- Adrien corrió hacia ellos e intento separarlos -¡Suelten esto!- ordeno, intentando separar a Marinette del brazo de Alexandros, y a este de las coletas de Marinette -¡Ya suéltense!- trato de apaciguar, pero recibió una patada en el mentón que le hizo ver doble -¡Eso dolió! ¡¿Quien fue?!

* * *

Thom Dupain miraba con preocupación el techo de su panadería, escuchaba movimiento rápidos y cosas cayendo ¿Estaría todo bien?

-¿Qué crees que suceda arriba?- dijo mirando a su esposa, la cual atendía aun cliente - ¿Crees que deba ir a ver como están los niños?

-No te preocupes querido, seguro están jugando ttwister- rio la mujer con inocencia.

Thom asintió de acuerdo, seguro estaban jugando para socializar mejor, eso era bueno, así su amado hijo-sobrino tendría un amigo, sonrío, ese niño Agreste era un chico amable, seguro era un buen amigo para sus retoños.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la panadería se abrió, pasando por ella la figura de dos personas que hicieron sonreír a los dueños del lugar.

-¡Hola chicos!

Adrien sentado en el sillón; con una curita en la frente y otra en el mentón, miraba con un tic en el ojo a ambos Dupain, con severidad, los cuales estaban sentados estilo chino en el suelo, y con un gran chinchón en la cabeza cada uno.

Para poder calmar a ambos, Adrien había sacado ese lado oscuro que no quería mostrar, pero había tenido que rebelar, si no esos dos le hubieran destrozado la casa. Razón por la cual le pego a los dos con lo primero que encontró, un martillo de hule.

Lo que el chico desconocía era que ese martillo de hule, que encontró "por casualidad" lo puso Plagg del futuro a la vista, aprovechando que podía hacerse invisible, y en venganza contra Alexandros, porque le hizo usar ese horrible casco. Casco que lo salvaba de ser visto y descubierto por Tikki y Plagg de ese mundo.

Adrien ahora se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados, cual padre regañón. Sosteniendo el objeto castigador.

- _Me equivoque... transparente y amable mi dedo gordo del pie, es igual de malhumorado que en el futuro, aunque aquí parece aparentarlo con esa mascara de niño bueno que no rompe ni un plato-_ pensó molesto Alexandros, recordando todas las veces que su padre le pego en la cabeza y le jalo las orejas -me pego duro...- pensó a la vez que se sobaba la coronilla y miraba su mano por si no había sangre.

- _Nunca pensé causar molestia en Adrien_ \- Marinette quería que la tierra la trague - _todo es culpa de Alexandros_ \- miro a su primo y le lanzo una mirada fulminante por lo bajo, acción imitada por el niño.

Adrien tuvo un nuevo tic en el ojo al verle ese gesto a Marinette, ahora le conocía el lado obstinado y peleonero.

-Ya no peleen- ordeno -no es correcto que se peleen entre familia, menos si son primos- aconsejo severo.

-¡Él/Ella empezó!- gritaron ambos a la vez, pero volvieron a bajar la mirada como perros regañados al ver la mirada dura de Adrien.

-No importa, no deben pelear- volvió hablar con calma -no se resuelven las cosas con violencia –aseguro con una sonrisa.

Ambos lo miraron con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca ¿No había sido el quien los había calmado con violencia? Sínico.

-¡Mira quién habla!- grito en protesta Alexandros, que no se iba quedar con las ganas de decirle lo descarado que resulto ser -¡Le pegaste a una mujer y a un niño!

Adrien lo miro incrédulo al escuchar lo que decía.

-Oye Alexandros... ¿qué rayos dices?- Marinette le jalo la chaqueta e intento callarlo.

-¡Te demandare por abuso infantil y contra la mujer! ¡No me agradas!- vocifero, llegando hasta Marinette para abrazarla con fingida protección -¡Pobre Marinette!- dijo acariciándole la cabeza a la susodicha -¡Seguro quedo más descerebrada de lo que es!- acuso- pobre...- fingió llanto, mirando a la chica como si fuera una enferma desahuciada.

Marinette lloro internamente ¿Ese niño que cosas decía?

Adrien parpadeo ante tales acusaciones y finalmente soltó la carcajada, haciendo que ambos Dupain lo miren como el raro rubio que era.

Adrien dejo de reír y observo los ojos azules de Alexandros, no sabía porque, pero ese niño a pesar de ser grosero no le desagradaba ni le causaba molestia, todo lo contrario, le agrada, y mucho.

-Oh, se ve que se divierten.

Ante los ojos de las tres personas en la sala aparecieron Nino y Alya, que habían venido a visitar a Marinette y conocer al nuevo primo de esta – _ósea de cotilleros_ -

-Hola Nino, no te espere aquí- sonrío el Agreste al ver a su amigo DJ.

-Yo tampoco te espere aquí, con lo rápido que te fuiste -recordó el moreno, haciendo sonreír nervioso al rubio -No sabía que ibas tras Marinette -bromeo en su oído, haciendo que el rubio se espante y niegue varias veces.

Alya omitiendo la plática de ambos amigos se acercó hasta Marinette y Alexandros.

-Valla chica- sonrío cómplice -luego debes contarme como vino a parar Adrien a tu casa -movió las cejas insinuante sacándole un sonrojo a la chica y una cara extraña al niño.

-Es una larga historia...-se rasco la nuca apenada.

-Mmmm- medito la fundadora del Ladyblog, pero cayó al ver unos ojos azules mirándola fijamente y con curiosidad -¿Quién es esta príncipe de revista?- cuestiono mirando a Alexandros, el cual se sonrojo con lo dicho de la morena, era un príncipe pero no quería que se lo recuerden.

Nino dejo de acosar a Adrien y también puso su atención en Alexandros, el cual al sentirse observado por sus futuros padrinos sonrío nervioso.

-¡Wua!- dijo al ver al niño -tu si rompes esquemas de una clásica persona estadounidense, sí que tienes rasgos franceses -admiro -te imagine rubio y de ojos verdes.

Alexandros rio aún más nervioso, ya que de hecho era rubio y oji-verde.

-Nino, Alya- llamo Marinette a ambos chicos - él es Alexandros, el hijo de mi tío Pietro -presento- Alexandros -llamo a su primo -ellos son mis amigos de toda la vida, Nino y Alya- termino -se cortes con ellos por favor-pidió.

Adrien y Marinette miraron en silencio lo que el niño diría.

Alexandros observo a ambos chicos de lentes, aunque jamás lo fuera a decir tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería saltar de la felicidad, esos eran sus amados tíos.

 _Flash Back..._

 _Un pequeño niño de tres años, vestido con un traje de marinero azul cielo y unas botas negras, corría por las calles de Paris, saltando por cada charco que encontraba y que la lluvia había dejado a su paso._

 _Detrás del niño caminaba una pareja, una mujer y un hombre de tez morena, los cuales iban agarrados de la mano. Ambos miraban al pequeño con adoración y dulzura._

 _-¡Mira Tío Nino es una mariquita!- llamo el pequeño al hombre, el cual sonrío y corrió hacia su encuentro._

 _Nino se arrodillo al lado del pequeño y observo de cerca lo que este veía, una mariquita que se había posado en una hoja de un arbusto._

 _-Eso es de muy buena suerte Xandros- sonrío el moreno al niño - es una buena señal de que algo bueno pasara en tu vida. Las mariquitas siempre son buen presagio por lo que representan._

 _-¡¿De verdad?!- se emocionó el pequeño, haciendo que el hombre asienta reiteradas veces -¡Genial!_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto!- Alya llego a ambos hombres y cargo al niño en el aire, haciendo que este riera -¡El pequeño caballerito es muy suertudo!- exclamo, haciéndole mimos en la nariz -¡Porque eres una monada de niño! ¡¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?!_

 _-¡Tía Alya para!- reía el pequeño, al ser llenado de besos por su tía -¡Esta bien! ¡Soy muy mono!_

 _Nino sonrío ante el comportamiento del niño y su esposa, pero cayó al escuchar su celular sonar._

 _Alya aun sosteniendo a Alexandros observo como su esposo frunció el ceño y hablo con molestia, para finalmente cortar y soltar un largo suspiro._

 _-Debemos regresar- ordeno apenado, mirando a su esposa y la cara de tristeza que puso el niño._

 _-Pero yo quería ir a comer helado- dijo el pequeño con los ojos aguados, abrazando más a Alya._

 _-¿Y eso porque?- cuestiono la morena, ya que no llevaban ni tres horas con Alexandros -Adrien dijo que podíamos regresarlo en la noche, hoy está pasando el día con nosotros- se quejó con molestia, ya que apenas se acercaba la hora de almuerzo._

 _-Lila quiere que lo lleven de regreso a la mansión, dice que el clima está cambiando y puede enfermarse - dijo a su oído, habiéndose acercado a ella._

 _-Esa bruja...- soltó furiosa la morena al recordar a la mujer - Adrien dio la orden de sacarlo, además el día es perfecto, es un día de otoño normal, el clima es templado- afirmo -esa bruja lo que quiere es tener a Xandros aislado de todo para molestar a Adrien ...-susurro molesta, para que el pequeño en sus brazos no oyera._

 _-No podemos hacer nada, Adrien está en una conferencia ahora, no sería correcto llamarlo- aseguro - y si no le llevamos a Xandros de regreso seguro ella le armara un escándalo a Adrien- suspiro -es su madre de todos modos, no podemos negarnos a regresarle a su hijo así seamos sus padrinos- dijo con impotencia -no podemos hacer nada._

 _Alya trago grueso y se preparó para objetar, pero las palabras que salieron del niño sorprendieron a ambos._

 _-Quiero volver a casa, quiero estar con mi mami- dijo sin mirar a nadie y ocultando el hecho que había oído todo._

 _El ser pequeño no lo hacía tonto, sabia y entendía lo que sus padrinos hablaban aunque estos lo trataran como bebé. Desde hace tiempo se dio cuenta que no podía jugar más que con personas conocidas, como su primo Antonio y Leonardo su guardaespaldas, no podía ir al jardín de niños y jugar en un parque con libertad ya que siempre estaba vigilado por la seguridad de su padre, también el hecho de que su madre tratara de aislarlo de todo, incluido sus padrinos, ya que estos no le agravan._

 _Ambos adultos se miraron entre si y suspiraron, para luego preparase para subir en el auto._

 _-¿Sabes bebé?- llamo Alya al niño, mientras lo acomodaba en el asiento -¡Pasaremos por un helado y lo comeremos en el carro!- festejo asiendo que al pequeño le brillen los ojos._

 _-¡SI!- festejo el rubio- ¡Helado!_

 _-¡No se diga más, pasaremos por un helado y lo comeremos juntos en el auto!- aplaudió Nino, arrancando el auto y partiendo por un helado._

 _Fin del Flash back_

Sonrió al recordar eso, a pesar de todo lo que sucedía, sus padrinos siempre fueron personas que le brindaron amor hasta donde se les permitía. Al menos hasta que su madre llamaba y lo arruinaba.

-¡Un gusto conocerlos, Nino y Alya!- sonrío encantador a ambos morenos, haciendo que estos lo miren extrañados pero sonrían ante tan efusivo saludo -¡Soy Alexandros, pero pueden llamarme Xandros!- pidió, sus tíos en el futuro eran los únicos que lo llamaban Xandros.

Adrien y Marinette miraron a Alexandros con indignación, el muy malcriado a ellos ni los había saludado con tal sonrisa, los desprecio a la primera.

* * *

Plagg sentado en una lugar oculto miraba toda la escena en compañía de Marcov, ambos tenían un escudo de invisibilidad, el cual era activado con el casco tipo honguito que usaba Plagg.

-Valla, creo que espere este comportamiento de Alexandros- dijo el kwami despreocupado, mordiendo una galleta que había robado sin que nadie se dé cuenta -pero nunca espere que se llevara tan mal con Adrien, ya que desde el principio quiso vivir con él.

-Pues yo si me espere esto- Marcov le sonrío llamando su atención -en este poco tiempo puedo darme cuenta un poco como piensa el Señor Alexandros -sorprendió a Plagg - seguro su plan original era llevar una buena relación con su padre y hacerse amigos, y así poder acercarse a su objetivo principal: Max. Pero no espero que su padre lo descubriera, ahora por eso trata de evadirlo, quiere hacerle creer que lo detesta y así lograr que el Señor Agreste se aleje- acertó- pero si me deja decir algo, creo que este plan no le funcionara, ya que lo que está haciendo está saliendo al revés, ya que el señor Agreste parece tomarle mucho interés, creo que es cuestión de nada para que nos descubra.

-Sí, tienes razón, ese niño intento hacer un plan inteligente y se fue a la porra- aseguro Plagg - El más que nadie debería saber que Adrien puede ser un despistado, pero cuando algo llama su atención lo investiga hasta saber sus secretos.

-¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarlo?- sonrío Marcov -me gustaría que siguiesen sin saber quiénes son, sería bueno divertirnos, total tenemos un año para que se den cuenta- dijo con seriedad el robot -¿no lo crees?

Plagg lo quedo observando con desconcierto, no creyendo que aquella calculadora le proponga eso. El que era toda responsabilidad y valores.

-¿Cómo?

Marcov miro hacia Alexandros, el cual había comenzado a platicar con Nino. Mientras Marinette y Alya charlaban aparte y Adrien se dedicaba a observar al niño con atención, meditando tal vez lo que dijo este antes.

-Solo debe llamarlo su madre, así espantaremos sospechas del Señor Agreste, por ahora.

Plagg lo miro fijamente para luego sonreír. Había entendido.

-Pero que sea una video-llamada -propuso el kwami negro, sonriendo por dentro y imaginándose como reaccionaria Alexandros.

* * *

Alexandros sonreía al escuchar la charla de Nino, pero no ignorando la mirada fija que su padre tenía puesta en él desde hace rato, como si quisiera saber todos sus secretos.

\- Alexandros- llamo Adrien al niño, haciendo que este lo voltee a ver con fingido fastidio -¿Cómo es ?- cuestiono con una sonrisa gentil, pero sonriendo malvado por dentro, ese niño era sospechoso, e iba averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Si era o no su hijo y el tal Revenge.

Alexandros iba evadir la pregunta con su clásico "no me agradas" pero al ver la mirada de los presentes esperando su respuesta sonrío nervioso.

\- Bueno...-observo los ojos de Marinette, los cuales le regaban que responda y no diga nada malo ni descortés -el lugar donde viví, California, era un buen lugar... el clima era bueno y las personas de mi vecindario también...-invento - Solo conozco California...es que mi mamá y yo nunca viajamos fuera de ahí...-sonrío. En su vida real nunca había ido a , mucho menos conocía California, así que solo improviso e imagino un escenario a partir de los libros que había leído de américa y videos que había visto.

-Tu mamá…- Alya llamo su atención -¿No la extrañas? Debe haber sido duro dejarla ¿No?

Alexandros nublo su mirada e inmediatamente recordó a Lila. ¿Extrañar? ¿Esa era la palabra? La verdad es que ni siquiera había recordado a Lila si es que Alya no lo mencionaba. ¿Tan poco importante era un su vida que no la había recordado?...

-La verdad es que no mucho- Alexandros no miro a nadie, solo miro su mano y su guante, específicamente la marca en este, el logo de la empresa de su padre "Adrien Agreste" - mi madre y yo siempre hemos tenido una relación- achico los ojos y apretó los labios-...tensa- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, en especial a Adrien y Marinette - ella siempre estaba trabajando y no podemos vernos muy a menudo-mintió no del todo, ya que su madre real no tenía tiempo para él, ni se lo dedicaba , y tampoco él se lo pedía- siempre se preocupó por mantenerme bien, por eso no tenía tiempo... solo éramos los dos hasta que papá llego- mintió -cuando conocí a papá fue más simple...a pesar de que el solo estaba por temporadas...siempre se preocupó por darme cariño...enseñarme cosas buenas...protegerme, demostrarme que soy lo más importante para él...-estas palabras lo dijo recordando a su verdadero padre - es un buen padre...

Marinette sonrío, su tío Pietro a pesar de todo era un buen padre.

Adrien lo observo fijamente, esas palabras de alguna manera demostraban que amaba mucho a su padre...eran tan sinceras... ¿Se había equivocado de niño? ...además... ¿porque esas palabras lo hicieron sentir conmovido?...raro...

-Tu papá debe ser un tipo genial- Nino llego hasta él y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-¡Cierto!- Alya llego al pelinegro y tomo sus manos -¡Tienes mucha suerte, no todos los adultos son así!- felicito.

-Bueno eso no lo hace perfecto- refuto rápidamente- también es un viejo amargado que reparte coscorrones a diestra y siniestra -recordó el momento en que Adrien le pego - manipulador y controlador, asfixiante, huraño y estricto con sus reglas- ahora recordó a su padre - exigente y todo los sinónimos de responsable...- se enfadó, así como había recordado que su padre era todo para él, y que lo amaba, recordaba y no olvidaba lo estricto que era.

A Marinette le cayó un yunque imaginario en la cabeza, debió imaginar que su tío no era tan perfecto...

Adrien no sabía porque, pero esas palabras le hicieron sentir incomodo, como si se las digieran a él... (Adrien ahora te toca recibir el carma de tu yo del futuro xD)

Alya y Nino se miraron entre si y asintieron de acuerdo, los padres no molaban del todo.

-Oye, cambiando de tema...-Alya se sentó junto a él y sonrío -Me eh dado cuenta que dominas muy bien el idioma ¿Tu padre te enseño seguro?

-Es verdad, tu idioma es muy fluido- comento Adrien- parece más tu lengua materna –sonrío entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-Mi madre y padre siempre me han hablado en sus respectivos idiomas.-dijo con fastidio hacia el rubio, sorprendiendo a los demás y no fastidiando en lo mínimo a modelo –además, estudio idiomas desde muy niño- revelo.

-¿Así?- ahora Marinette lo observo de cerca, llamando la atención del pequeño -¿Ósea que hablas otros idiomas aparte del inglés y el francés? -se sorprendió, haciendo que el niño asienta con una sonrisa -¿Cuáles? Yo solo se lo básico del inglés...-se avergonzó.

-Bueno...-Alexandros lo medito ¿sería bueno rebelar que era poliglota? -...hablo italiano, griego, ruso, japonés, portugués y chino...-hablo finalmente, orgulloso de sí mismo, recordando que muy pronto iría a la misma clase que su prima y que era un niño superdotado, así que revelar eso sería bueno para su cuartada- además domino un poco el alemán y el español- sonrío con mofa, pero decidiendo callar el hecho de que también entendía códigos morse, y algunos escritos egipcios. Si, vivir encerrado daba mucho tiempo para aprender cosas nuevas, hasta cocinar y hacer arreglos florales sabia.

-¡Esto es increíble!- Alya saco su cámara y lo puso delante de el -¡Are un video acerca de ti para mi block!

-¡Wua!- se sorprendió Nino -eres como Adrien, el también domina esos idiomas - rio mirando a su amigo rubio.

-Eres realmente increíble- sonrío con orgullo Marinette guiñándole un ojo y haciéndolo sonrojar involuntariamente.

-Demuéstralo- todos miraron al rubio Agreste, que objeto hacia el niño, siendo Marinette la única que se daba cuenta que hoy este se había comportado de manera extraña -yo sé todo esos idiomas, hablemos- propuso.

-Claro, cuando quieras- dijo el chico aceptando el reto, riendo por dentro. Cuando aprendió a hablar todos esos idiomas, fue su padre quien lo ayudo a "practicar" por no decir que le hablaba con diferente idioma a propósito y a veces de sorpresa, y si no respondía nadie lo entendería, ya que todo el personal en su mansión era multilingüe. Si fue dura la práctica.

Marinette miro a Alexandros y luego a Adrien... ¿Porque se comportaban así?...en lo que conocía a Adrien nunca lo había visto comportarse así, él era gentil y amable...bueno respecto a Alexandros, en lo poco que lo conocía se había dado cuenta que era muy competitivo y nada gentil...todo lo contrario a Adrien.

-Bien entonces...-

Adrien paro de hablar al ser interrumpido por un sonido en la habitación, todos miraron sus celulares, hasta que se fijaron en el bolsillo de la polera de Alexandros, del cual parecía salir el sonido.

-Alexandros- llamo Marinette- tu teléfono suena...-señalo.

El niño no entendió lo que la peli-azul dijo sino hasta que vio brillar el teléfono en el interior de su bolsillo, se golpeó mentalmente ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que compro un teléfono nuevo hace poco? Claro, estaba acostumbrando a la tecnología que tenía en el futuro, incluido los teléfonos de alta tecnología que se contestaban solos o le avisaban de la llamada mediante un audífono en su oído, que no se había dado cuenta que aquel cacharro comenzó a sonar, desearía tener su moderno celular, pero no podía andar por ahí con teléfono futurista, por eso había comprado ese teléfono con la tarjeta de crédito de su padre, el más moderno de la época, que al verlo le pareció horriblemente viejo.

-Claro...-dijo sacando el celular de su bolsillo- ¿Pero quién...?

-¡Wa!- el grito chillón de Alya asusto a los presentes e hizo que el pelinegro casi tire el celular -¡Ese es un Smartphone de ultima generación!- grito emocionada -¡Recién están saliendo al mercado y son demasiado caros!- sorprendió a los demás -¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!

-¡Es verdad!- ahora Nino se acercó para mirar el celular de cerca - Ni siquiera Adrien tiene uno así aun, y eso que es millonario- comento estupefacto.

-Es verdad...-asintió Adrien, su padre todavía no le había comprado uno nuevo, pero imaginaba que lo aria pronto, ya que él siempre le había dicho que tenía que estar al corriente con la moda.

-Valla...-Marinette también lo vio asombrada, si tenía un celular así era porque su tío y ex esposa tenían buena estabilidad económica.

-Yo...- sudo frio -bueno...yo...- miro su celular, el cual seguía sonando, leyó rápidamente el remitente que prestaba a consumirse con el - _¿Mamá?...-_ pensó extrañado, pero al instante entendió - _Marcov y Plagg...-_ sonrío por dentro, esos dos lo estaban ayudando - _gracias chicos_ \- pensó agradecido, sin más se llevó el teléfono al oído y contesto -un momento tengo que contestar, es mi mamá- es excuso rápidamente -...Hello...

-How is my little cheese?! (¿Cómo está mi pequeño quesito?)

Al instante todos se asustaron al escuchar esa voz chillona y melosa, siendo Adrien quien paso de la sorpresa a la burla, mientras Alexandros sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza que Plagg le hizo pasar al decir eso, ya que sabía que era él.

-¿Qué es lo que dijo hermano?- cuestiono Nino al modelo al verlo reír, pero cuando este le iba a contestar fue interrumpido por la voz del pelinegro.

-Stop calling me that, you know I do not like it (Deja de llamarme así, sabes que no me gusta) -se entendió que regaño el niño -Why do you call me mom? (¿Por qué me llamas mamá?)- cuestiono con fingido nerviosismo y ocultando su ira, cuando encuentre a Plagg lo castigaría, y a Marcov lo desarmaría -Además háblame en Francés, que tengo a Marinette a mi lado y no quiero que sienta que la excluyo -refuto ya hablando con normalidad, porque veía que los demás lo miraban como si fuera un alíen, a acepción de su padre claro.

Marinette se asombró al ver lo considerado que este era con ella, ya que no espero que corrigiera así a su madre.

-Oh perdón- dijo apenada la mujer en la imagen, cambiado rápidamente el idioma - ¿Cómo estas mi niñito precioso? ¿Cómo fue el vuelo?- cuestiono rápidamente -¡Espera, espera! ¡Ahora conecto la video-llamada, quiero ver tu lindo rostro!

Alexandros sintió un tic en la ceja al ver a la mujer que apareció sonriendo en la imagen, claramente y a pasar de estar tan bien hecha se daba cuenta que era un holograma creado por Marcov, porque así pareciera real y pudiera engañar a todos, esa voz y manera de moverse y hablar las conocía: Plagg.

Al instante toco su bolsillo, donde supuestamente debería estar oculto el gato negro, pero este había huido. Traidor.

Marinette, Alya, Nino y Adrien se acercaron nada discretos hasta el niño, para observar como este hablaba por video-llamada con una mujer al otro lado, mujer que maravillo a los presente, porque era idéntica a Alexandros pero en mujer, aparte de tener la figura de una modelo y vestir como secretaria. Definitivamente la madre de Alexandros era una belleza.

-La ex-esposa de tío Pietro sí que es bella -dijo al aire Marinette, al ver a su ex-tía.

-Ni que lo digas, esa mujer ofende a las modelos de este país -lloro internamente Alya, por la belleza de esa mujer - con razón está lindo el hijo, ni un pelo le saco al padre.

A Marinette le resbalaron varias gotas de sudor de la cabeza, su tío Pietro era parecido a su padre, solo que este era más delgado, en mejor forma y no tenía barba.

- _Realmente creo que me equivoque_ \- pensó Adrien al ver a la mujer y notar el parecido - _Alexandros no puede ser mi futuro hijo Alexandros_ \- afirmo – _él tiene una madre, una que se parece demasiado a él...-_ definió claramente, mordiendo el anzuelo de Plagg y Marcov.

-Su madre sí que es hermosa -dijo Nino mirándola embelesado -se nota el parecido...

Alexandros tenía un tic en el ojo - _maldito Marcov y su sensual creación ¿Por qué me creo una madre tan buenota? ¡Hasta parece actriz porno! ¡¿No podía crear una más fea?! ¡Esta llama mucho la atención!-_ pensó para sí mismo con furia.

-¿Pero quiénes son esos esos niños encantadores?- cuestiono la supuesta madre a través de la pantalla, observando las cuatro cabezas que estaban de chismosas mirando la llamada.

Al instante los cuatro amigos se pusieron rígidos y se hicieron los desentendidos.

-Ah...-el pelinegro observo hacia atrás y suspiro, ya que lo que más detestaba en la vida eran los chismosos -ella es Marinette, mi prima - señalo a la peli-azul -¿Recuerdas?- cuestiono haciéndose el desentendido, metiéndose en el papel de primo recién llegado.

-Hola señora Elliott - sonrío la chica de coletas al celular.

-Claro, tu eres la bella Marinette, la prima de Alexandros, que linda eres -sonrío la mujer, poniendo ojitos de ternura hacia la muchacha -cuida bien de mi pequeño quesito- ante el apodo todos sonrieron burlones, menos Alexandros el cual estaba pensado seriamente en matar al kwami y al robot - aun es el bebé de mi corazón y me duele haberlo dejado ir, pero sé que debe hacer su camino, aunque sea lejos de las alas de su madre...debo dejar a mi quesito crecer -lloro dramáticamente, sacando un pañuelo y sonándose los mocos.

Ante esto todos sintieron una gota de sudor resbalar de su nuca, llegando a una conclusión, que Alexandros tenía razón al decir que tenía una relación tensa con su madre, esa mujer se notaba que estaba loca apenas la veías y oías. Agradecían que por lo menos sus padres no fueran así.

Por otro lado el niño del futuro quería que la tierra lo trague, esos dos traidores le habían creado una madre estresante a propósito, en especial Plagg, el cual estaba seguro era responsable de tal actuación.

-No me llames "quesito", no me gusta -refuto molesto a la mujer a través de la línea, amenazándola con la mirada, pero solo recibiendo una sonrisa burlona de esta -ellos son Nino y Alya - suspiro cansado y señalo al par de morenos, los cuales saludaron a la mujer con un "hola" mientras agitaban la mano -son amigos de Marinette - informo -...y este es Adrien, un colado...-sonrío burlón ante la mirada indignada del rubio -¡auch!- una fuerte palmada en su nuca que hizo que casi escupa su cerebro le hizo regresar la mirada hacia Marinette, la cual lo observaba con ojos psicópatas, ordenándole que se disculpe -perdón Adrien...-se disculpó con el muchacho a regañadientes mientras sobaba su nuca -...digo...- frunció el ceño al oír las risas de su madre ficticia a través de la pantalla -...él es Adrien, el amigo sobreprotegido de Marinette- termino de decir con rencor, agachándose por los pelos, evitando así que la peli-azul le vuelva a golpear el cráneo y destruya su tan prodigioso cerebro.

-No te preocupes querida- llamo la mujer a la Dupain -es así de irrespetuoso, no sabe respetar a sus mayores, es un niño problema y un engreído- acuso la mujer - dale mano dura, si es necesario golpéalo más para que te obedezca -ordeno la mujer ante la mirada incrédula de los presente y de Alexandros, que sintió miedo, ya que algo le decía que Marinette no vacilaría en golpearlo.

-No se preocupe, Alexandros es un niño bueno -sonrío la chica, mintiendo claramente -solo que tiene la boca muy floja- concluyo.

-Es que le heredo lo sincero a su abuelo, ese carácter horrible se lo saco a él- rio la mujer, que en realidad era Plagg, que había recordado que Alexandros era tan sincero como su abuelo Gabriel.

Alexandros sombreo la frente de negro ante la mención de su amado abuelo, sin más soltó el celular al suelo ante la mirada incrédula de los demás, los cuales observaron como la pantalla se hizo añicos al caer, tirada, claramente, apropósito por el niño .

-¡Ups!- sonrío inocente mirando a los cuatro chicos petrificados del horror - se me cayó...soy muy torpe...-encogió los hombros -saben...ya me canse, mejor me voy a dormir...adiós chicos, los veré luego- sin más, cogió el celular del suelo y partió escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación, donde tenía un par de criaturitas voladoras que exterminar.

-Acaba de hacer trizas un celular de esa capacidad... -Alya miro el lugar por donde el chico se fue con incredulidad.

-Hasta a mí me dolió el bolsillo, y yo no fui el que se lo compro...-menciono de la misma forma Nino.

-Se nota que tiene un carácter horrible...-dijo Adrien al aire, sabiendo como los demás que el niño había soltado a propósito el celular.

-Creo que la torpeza se hereda, mi primo es torpe como yo- se lamentó la Dupain, haciendo que los demás lo miren incrédulos ante tal nivel de inocencia, por no decir pendejada.

Apenas Alexandros atravesó las puertas de su habitación la cerro, para al instante girar el rostro y buscar con la mirada de desquiciado a Plagg y Marcov, los cuales se habían ocultado en la habitación.

-Oh Plagg- llamo cantarinamente el chiquillo mirando a todos lados en la habitación -tengo queso para ti...-dijo al aire, sacando un trozo del mini refrigerador que había puesto en su cuarto -sal...es uno de los mejores, te lo estás perdiendo -llamo, mirando y buscando con la mirada.

Plagg oculto detrás de una pared en el techo de la habitación se movió con ansiedad.

-Resiste, sabes que si sales nos descubrirá y nos molera a golpes -aconsejo Marcov, el cual sostenía a Plagg, ya que este trataba de soltarse - al menos resiste hasta que le pase la furia- dijo a su oído.

Plagg se calmó y asintió, ese carácter que Alexandros se manejaba daba miedo, porqué era igual de neurótico que su abuelo.

Alexandros soltó un suspiro y refunfuño, sabiendo que ambos no saldrían de su escondite porque no eran tan tontos como para querer morir.

-Mirare tele para calmar mis nervios...-dijo el chico al aire, sentándose sobre la cama y cogiendo el control remoto para prender ese televisor plasma antiguo ante sus ojos.

 _"Ultimas noticias, akuma suelto en Paris. El nuevo enemigo se hace llamar Lord Justicie y aclama hacer justicia a Paris, parece ser que LadyBug y Chat Noir tienen un nuevo reto hoy"_

Miro sorprendido la pantalla, viendo como en esta se proyectaba la imagen de un hombre vestido con un traje parecido al joker, el cual estaba parado en la punta de la torre Efiel, mientras un hombre de terno colgaba de una soga a sus pies.

-¿Akuma?- cuestiono mirando al hombre a través de la pantalla -claro...esto lo leí en la historia de los héroes, en esta época todavía pelean con Haw Moth- recordó; al ser un gran admirador del gato negro de Paris y la liga de héroes había investigado todo sobre ellos, habiendo descubierto que antes de que el naciera los héroes de Paris habían peleado con el portador del miraculous de la mariposa. Haw Moth - sería interesante ir a ver eso de cerca... Con chance conozco a la tal Ladybug- se puso de pie rápidamente -Plagg, Marcov debemos irnos, ya no estoy molesto -dijo mirando al rededor, pero ninguno de los dos seres salió de su escondite -les juro por mi abuelo que no los regañare -juro en alto, haciendo que al instante aparezcan el robot y el kwami, los cuales se posaron en su hombro, sabiendo que si Alexandros juraba por su sacrosanto abuelo, era porque cumpliría.

-¿Bien muchacho que quieres hacer?- cuestiono Plagg -¿vamos al lugar a observar?- propuso.

-Yo me encargare de dejar un holograma que finja que duerme - resolvió el robot, tecleando en un celular que sostenía con su mano robótica - listo- concluyo, haciendo que al instante se proyecte la imagen de Alexandros en la cama.

-Claro iremos a observar, pero antes...

* * *

Alya se puso de pie rápidamente asustando a los presentes, los cuales planteaba el hecho de jugar ttwister.

-¡No puede ser, ahí un alerta akuma!

Al instante Adrien y Marinette se tensaron, eso significaba que Paris necesitaba su ayuda.

-¡Wua!- se sorprendió Nino- ¿Dónde?

-¡En la torre Efiel!- informo- ¡Apresúrate Nino debemos irnos!- dijo la morena a su novio, el cual se apresuró a recoger su mochila y partir con esta.

-¡Yo también voy!- la voz de Marinette y Adrien a la misma vez hizo que ambos morenos pararan su salida.

La peli-azul y el rubio se miraron de reojo, con una mirada nerviosa.

-¡Yo tengo que ir a traer un recado de mis padres!- se excusó rápidamente Marinette mirando nerviosa a todos lados -¡Acabo de recordarlo ahora!

-Yo tengo que ir a una sesión de modelaje de mi padre, es repentino- comento de la misma manera Adrien mientras mostraba su teléfono.

Alya los miro con recelo y luego miro a su novio, como si estuvieran de acuerdo asintieron a la vez.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos juntos a la salida – dijo la morena, haciendo que ambos chicos corran hacia ellos y partan.

Corrieron a través de los pasillos hasta pasar a la panadería, donde los señores Dupain los miraron con extrañeza.

-¡Adiós señor y señora Dupain!- se despidieron Alya y Nino, partiendo con rapidez por la puerta, dejando con la despedida en la boca a ambos panaderos.

-¡Hasta luego señores Dupain, no se preocupen mandare a mi seguridad por el pastel!- paso corriendo por el lugar Adrien.

-¡Me voy papá, mamá! ¡Voy por su encargo!- paso corriendo Marinette, sin darle tiempo a sus padres de cuestionar que encargo traería si ellos no le pidieron nada.

Sabine se quedó mirando el lugar donde partieron los cuatro jóvenes y suspiro mientras sonreía.

-Los jóvenes de ahora, son todos unos apresurados- sonrió mirando a su esposo.

-Tienes razón- dijo el hombre corpulento sonriendo –Por cierto ¿Dónde está Alex?

-No lo sé, en su habitación seguro. Debe estar durmiendo, los viajes son agotadores, dejémoslo descansar hasta la noche.

* * *

Ágilmente como un gato Alexandros corría por los techos de Paris, con Plagg y Marcov escondidos en su chalina, los cuales se sobaban sus respectivas cabezas con dolor.

-Niño mentiroso dijiste que no nos golpearías- dijo rencoroso Plagg, que a pesar de tener el casco se sobaba la cabeza encima de este, porque el golpe que el niño le dio le dolió - ya no hay respeto para los padres- dijo indignado.

-Dije que no los regañaría, no que no los golpearía- recordó burlón el niño.

Marcov no dijo nada, solo seguía estudiando en golpe en su cabeza ¿Era posible que los robot sintieran dolor? Porque le dolió el golpe :'v

Alexandros por otro lado sonrío satisfecho, ya que con el nadie se metía y no recibía _vendetta_ a cambio.

El niño freno detrás de una de las torres cercanas a la torre Efiel, observando a lo lejos como el sujeto akumatizado estaba sentado en la punta de la torre, con los brazos cruzados y el rehén inconsciente a sus pies, suspendido en el aire.

-¿Por qué está esperando?- cuestiono mirando al villano con extrañeza – ¿No se supone que debe atacar?

-Cada akuma tiene su manera de trabajar, este claramente quiere llamar la atención de LadyBug y Chat Noir- dijo Plagg, observando al sujeto akumatizado – ese debe ser el tipo por el cual fue akumatizado- agre go señalando al rehén a sus pies.

Alexandros asintió-Debería ir a ayudar ¿No creen?- cuestiono mirando a ambos seres.

-No creo que sea lo más prudente- aconsejo Marcov –los villanos de Haw Moth son únicamente problema de LadyBug y Chat Noir, no es nuestra pelea, según la historia él será vencido por la liga de héroes, así que no es convincente meternos en su historia.

-La calculadora tiene un punto- dijo Plagg mientras se comía un pedazo de queso y le pasaba otro a Alexandros el cual se dispuso a comer mientras los escuchaba –si no se trata de Apocalypse no debemos meternos en sus peleas, esta historia debe ser escrita por ellos.

-Está bien- asintió Alexandros con entendimiento –Por lo menos me quedare a ver- dijo acomodándose en su lugar.

-Pero no debemos dejar que Chat Noir nos vea Señor- Marcov miro al niño con preocupación, el cual sudo frio al recordar que su padre podía verlo y sospechar más justo cuando ya lo había despistado –póngase esto- el robot le extendió una pulsera de color azul entero, con la imagen de una carita feliz y triste como adorno.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestiono el pelinegro acomodando sus lentes para observar mejor dicho objeto.

-Es un dispositivo con las misma funciones que el casco de Plagg –dijo el robot –lo hice por si Apocalypse intenta rastrearlo a través de su aura.

\- ¡Oh!- se sorprendió el niño –cool, tu si sabes cómo prevenir todo, estaría muerto sin ti – sonrió, poniéndose la pulsera.

-¡Oye!- Plagg se acercó hacia ellos y empujo al robot -¡¿Por qué a él le hiciste una pulsera bonita y a mí un casco de honguito?!- cuestiono iracundo.

-Por fastidiar :v –respondió de los más sincero el robot volador.

Alexandros ocultando su risa cogió de la cola a Plagg, antes que este se tire encima de Marcov y lo destruya.

-Bien, active el sistema de invisibilidad, para no ser vistos – Marcov omitió los berreos de Plagg y se apresuró a presionar las caritas felices en la pulsera de Alexandros, haciendo que al instante de esta se proyecte una pantalla virtual, con varias funciones instaladas.

-Esto si es tecnología- sonrío el pelinegro, al ver como de su pulsera salía un rayo y se envolvía al alrededor de ellos en forma de malla –tío Max es el científico más genial de todo el mundo.

-Con esto hemos quedado fuera del alcance de cualquier persona- dijo Marcov con ojos alegres.

-Esto me ayudara a escapar en casos que me persigan – dijo el chiquillo, al analizar las cosas que podría hacer con esa pulsera –hubiera sido mejor que me lo des días atrás, así papá no me hubiera descubierto – miro a Marcov con ojos acusadores.

-Es que aún no tenía planeado construirlo- se excusó rápidamente el robot.

-Parece que la función comenzó –dijo el kwami negro observando como Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecían en escena.

Alexandros observo con ojos muy abiertos a LadyBug, era la primera vez que la veía en vivo y no por fotografías, se dio cuenta que sin duda tenía algo que te transmitía confianza y seguridad, como si realmente estuvieras delante de una autentica líder. Frunció el ceño al recordar que tenía que impedir su desaparición en el futuro.

-Los jóvenes Chat Noir y LadyBug –comento con melancolía Marcov –se ven muy heroicos, eran un dúo increíble, lástima que en el futuro la sombra que dejo LadyBug nunca pudo ser remplazada, ni siquiera por Chat Noir.

Alexandros dejo de mirar a Marcov y observo a Plagg, el cual también miraba a la heroína de traje moteado con atención, tal vez recordando las anécdotas que tuvo con ella y su padre.

 _-¿Qué paso para que desaparecieras?-_ se cuestionó mentalmente, viendo como la heroína se detenía en una torre, donde ya había llegado Chat Noir _-¿Qué fue lo que realmente te paso?...-_ sabía que Marcov no podía darle la respuesta porque no estaba en su banco de datos, pero de alguna manera averiguaría que fue lo que realmente paso con esta.

Eso lo juraba.

* * *

LadyBug aterrizo al lado de su amigo de traje negro, el cual estaba sentado observando con una sonrisa al akumatizado.

-Parece que tenemos trabajo que hacer hoy gatito- sonrío la lady a su compañero.

-Siempre es un honor hacer trabajos contigo my lady- sonrío coqueto el felino, besando la mano de la chica.

LadyBug sonrío y negó resignada, al tiempo que retiraba la mano, de la mano de su compañero y lo cogía del rostro para hacerle ver al villano que tenía un rehén inconsciente en la punta de la torre Efiel.

-Luego tendremos tiempo para halagos, nos toca salvar Paris- guiño un ojo al gato el cual sonrío coqueto y asintió.

Ambos héroes se lanzaron hacia la torre Efiel ante los gritos de alegría de las personas, los cuales se sintieron felices de verlos.

Lord Justicie los sintió venir y estrujo los labios, cuando estos estuvieron cerca, cogió a la persona que tenia de rehén y presiono más la cuerda, haciendo que este frunza el ceño de dolor.

-¡Deja a ese ciudadano inocente!- grito LadyBug.

Pero el sujeto ni se inmuto, seguía de pie en la torre sin observarlos, solo sonriendo a otra dirección.

-¡Oye! ¡Contesta!- volvió a gritar la Lady.

-My Lady –Chat capto la atención de la heroína de Paris -¿Se ha dado cuenta que este villano no parece tener interés en nosotros? Ni siquiera nos atacó al vernos venir, solo sigue parado ahí- argumento, observando como el sujeto miraba al frente.

-Si- la oji-azul observo al akumatizado, su comportamiento era extraño -¡Oye tú! ¡Lord Justicie!

Al instante el mencionado la giro a ver con unos ojos macabros de wason.

-¡¿Por qué no nos atacas o intentas destruir Paris?!- cuestiono -¡¿Por qué solo quieres tener a ese pobre hombre como rehén?!

-Si es así, aprendiste mal en la escuela de villanos de Haw Moth – agrego burlón el gato, haciendo que la mariquita lo mire con los ojos en blanco.

-Ustedes no me interesan- dijo el hombre con voz ronca, sin despegar la mirada de ambos héroes –lárguense.

Ante esto ambos héroes se quedaron de piedra, era la primera vez que un akumatizado los rechazaba y los botaba, no pudieron evitar sentirse dolidos.

-Que vejamen, me has herido en lo más profundo del corazón- dijo indignado el gato negro.

-¡¿Entonces que te interesa?!- cuestiono confundida la chica de puntos -¿Es que acaso Haw Moth no va tras nuestro miraculous?

-Al jefe por ahora ya no le interesa eso- dijo el villano –sus miraculous han pasado a segundo plano para él.

Ambos héroes abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-Su interés ahora es otro héroe- sonrío el villano mirando al cielo, al tiempo que presionaba las cuerdas haciendo que el rehén suelte otro quejido de dolor.

Ladybug y Chat Noir decidieron dejar la charla amena de lado y saltar para ayudarlo, cuando unas manos invisibles aparecieron lanzándolos lejos.

-Esto es malo my Lady- Chat logro sostenerse con su bastón, al tiempo que observaba como LadyBug se sostenía de una viga gracias a su yo-yo – el no parece querer razonar ni reparar en nosotros.

Marinette detrás de la máscara asintió, cuestionándose en la cabeza que había pasado para que Haw Moth no quisiera correr tras ellos.

-¡REVENGE!

Ante tremendo grito ambos héroes se taparon los oídos al tiempo que observaban al villano en la torre, al escuchar el nombre que vocifero.

-¡APARECE GATITO O ME ENCARGARE DE ACABAR CON LA VIDA DE ESTE SUJETO Y DE TODOS LOS SERES HUMANOS DE ESTA CIUDAD!

Chat Noir abrió los ojos anonado, Haw Moth ahora iba detrás de su hijo. Frunció el ceño, sobre su cadáver, a su retoño nadie lo iba a tocar.

Ladybug vio con horror como Chat salto hacia el enemigo sin siquiera comunicarle, lanzándose al peligro. Al instante, y no dándole tiempo al gato, una mano enorme que salió del sombrero del villano, la cual lo lanzo lejos con un puñete.

Ladybug se lanzó hacia su ayuda, impidiendo así que su compañero salga lastimado.

-¿Estas bien Chat?- dijo la heroína, sosteniendo en el aire al portador del miraculous de la destrucción.

-Si…- Chat miro hacia adelante y frunció mas el ceño –gracias my lady…- sonrío a la chica por fin.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- Ladybug miro al akumatizado sin entender, el hombre había comenzado hacer aparecer manos gigantes que salían de su sombrero y comenzaban a saltar a las calles y perseguir a la gente.

-Bien- sonrío Chat –su nombre es Lord Justicie, su habilidad tiene mucho que ver con su nombre- la portadora de Tikki miro sin entender a qué quería llegar -¿No has oído eso de que la mano de la justicia caerá sobre ti tarde o temprano? Bueno, él tiene una manera muy literal de hacer llegar el mensaje- sonrío burlón, haciendo que la mujer entrecierre los ojos a él, a la vez que lo soltaba.

-¡APARECE REVENGE!

Bien había que lanzarse a pelear de nuevo.

* * *

Alya grababa todo desde su móvil, mientras a su lado, Nino trataba de sacar las mejores fotografías de lo sucedido.

-¿Te diste cuenta? ese sujeto no parece tomarles mucho interés a Ladybug ni a Chat Noir- le dijo a su novio, el cual asintió –ese sujeto hace rato está llamando a gritos al otro gato, Revenge.

-Sí, eso es extraño- agrego Nino.

-Llámame loca, pero estoy segura que este nuevo cambio en el villano es por culpa de ese sujeto llamado Apocalypse- dijo segura la morena.

Nino miro a su novia y luego al akumatizado, eso podría ser cierto.

* * *

-No dejare que esa gente salga lastimada por mi culpa- Alexandros miro a Marcov y Plagg con ansiedad, a la vez que presionaba el anillo en su mano, para que este se convierta en el anillo real, ya que había estado camuflado con un prototipo que Marcov creo- además, ese sujeto parece querer algo conmigo, y voy a descubrirlo ¡Ayudare a papá y a Ladybug! ¡Puede tratarse de Apocalypse!

-Señor tal vez es una trampa y no lo sabemos- trato de abogar a la razón Marcov – puede salir lastimado, por favor sea razonable, no valla.

-Él tiene razón, tal vez solo es una trampa de Haw Moth, estoy seguro que esos dos sabrán manejar esto- dijo Plagg con seriedad, mirando como ambos héroes trataban de frenar a esas manos andantes que se esparcían por todas las calles y destruían todo a su alrededor –después de todo, Chat Noir es fuerte ¿No?

Alexandros chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia adelante, viendo como su padre esquivaba a una mano que pretendió golpearlo, a la vez que lo dejaba inoperativo con ayuda de su bastón.

-Mi papá es el más fuerte, no se dejara vencer por esto, él es mejor- dijo con seguridad y orgullo, porque Chat Noir era su padre, y nunca caería ante un simple akuma.

* * *

-Parece ser que él no tiene la más mínima intención de venir a jugar con nosotros- Haw Moth miro de reojo hacia atrás, viendo como Apocalypse miraba hacia adelante con el ceño fruncido.

-Concentra el ataque de Lord Justicie a Chat Noir- dijo el hombre con voz oscura.

Gabriel frunció el ceño extrañado ¿Por qué Chat Noir?

-¿Por alguna razón en especial?- dijo al aire, mirando a su nuevo aliado.

-Solo has lo que digo, y tendrás tu respuesta.

Haw Moth asintió, claro que tendría su respuesta, tarde o temprano.

* * *

-¡Bien este será el plan!- grito Ladybug en medio de una pelea con esas manos caminantes- ¡Saltaras con tu bastón hacia la punta de la torre mientras yo tratare de distraerlo para que no te note, cuando llegues a él usa tu cataclismo para hacer venir abajo la punta, mientras haces eso yo le quitare el sombrero de la cabeza, donde seguro está el akuma!- explico rápidamente.

-¡Déjamelo a mi My Lady!- sonrío el superhéroe -¡Ahí vamos! ¡Cataclismo!- grito el gato, asiendo aparecer el poder en su mano.

Sin más ambos se dispusieron a saltar, lo que no contaron fue que las manos se abalanzaron sobre ellos impidiendo su ataque. Asiendo que el cataclismo quede impactado en una vereda, donde fue que cayó Chat Noir con todas esas manos sobre él.

Lord Justicie desde la punta de la torre observo el lugar mientras seguía torturando a su rehén el cual era su malvado jefe que lo había despedido.

Fue en ese momento cuando una mariposa apareció en sus ojos, dando la comunicación con Haw Moth.

 _"Lord Justicie, si quieres seguir jugando con tu rehén debes traer a Revenge o te quitare tus poderes"-_ amenazo – _"Para eso te daré un pequeño consejo. Has llorar al gato y su cachorro vendrá a defenderlo"_

El hombre sonrío y miro hacia adelante, donde sus manos retenían a Chat Noir y a LadyBug, sin esperar se lanzó hacia ellos, al tiempo que agrandaba su mano en un puño.

Ladybug observo al súper villano venir hacia ellos, sin embargo se quedó de piedra al ver que este la omitió y salto hacia su compañero de traje negro. Golpeándolo.

Un golpe en el estómago.

Otro más.

Y más.

-¡Chat! ¡No!

* * *

-¡Oh no!- Alya miro la escena horrorizada, muchas manos detenían y retenían a Ladybug, mientras el gato negro de Paris era retenido por estos, a la vez que Lord Justicie lo atacaba con puñetazos que el gato no podía esquivar -¡Va a matar a Chat Noir!- grito fuera de sí, al ver como de la barbilla del héroe resbalaba una línea de sangre.

-¡¿Hermano que sucede?! ….desde cuando los akumas son tan violentos- se espantó Nino.

-¡Debemos ayudarlos Nino!

Sin más la chica se apresuró a correr en ayuda de superhéroes favoritos.

-¡Espera Alya!

Nino corrió detrás de su novia sin pensarlo, esa podría salir lastimada.

* * *

-¡Papá!

Alexandros miro horrorizado como ese sujeto masacraba a su padre con certeros golpes sin que este pueda defenderse.

-Esto es muy malo….-Plagg miro con preocupación a Chat Noir siendo atacado- ¿Desde cuándo los akumas son tan violentos?...-se cuestionó para sí mismo.

-¡Esa Ladybug es una tonta!- dijo iracundo, al ver como su papá quedo herido ante tan tonto plan -¡No dejare que ese sujeto siga golpeando a mi papá! ¡No dejare que Apocalypse vuelva a lastimar a mi papá!- Alexandros miro con determinación a Plagg–lo siento Marcov, no puedo dejar que esto pase frente a mis ojos y no hacer nada….no quiero volver a ver como mi papá se aleja de mi frente a mis ojos.

Ante estas palabras ambos seres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos para luego bajar la cabeza entristecidos, sabiendo que Alexandros estaba recordando el momento en el que su padre del futuro pereció. Vieron en los ojos del niño la desesperación, el terror y el miedo de perder aquello que más quería frente a sus ojos. Otra vez.

-Sé que usted sabe que esto es una trampa para atraerlo- hablo Marcov haciendo que el niño apriete los puños –pero también sé que usted es fuerte y no dejara que lo capturen –dijo con seguridad –valla y ayude a su padre.

-Gracias Marcov- sonrío hacia su amigo robótico -¡Plagg transformación!- grito, elevando la mano al cielo y cerrando los ojos.

Al instante el gato fue adsorbido por el anillo. Lo primero que cambio en la transformación fue el cabello del chico, el cual tomo su olor original, rubio, al tiempo que el niño paso sus manos por su cabello donde aparecieron sus orejas gatunas y su cabello se desordeno para ocultar su orejas humanas y su ojo izquierdo, luego de esto el niño sonrío y abrió los brazos, haciendo que el poder de Plagg lo envolviera en totalidad, para así dar paso a su traje negro parecido al de Chat Noir, finalmente el niño doblo su brazo ocultando sus ojos cubiertos por los anteojos, a la vez que aparecía la capa envolviéndolo en totalidad, para dar como resultado, cuando este se descubrió, a Revenge, ya grande, con la apariencia que todos los conocían. Un adolescente.

-Escóndete cuando quite el sistema de invisibilidad- le dijo al robot –metete dentro de mi capa, es imposible que salgas dañado estando dentro de ella.

-Muy bien señor.

-Vamos entonces- Revenge cogió con fuerza su espada y salto hacia adelante, donde se encontraba el enemigo.

* * *

Alya llego corriendo hasta el lugar donde ocurrían los hechos y sin esperar nada comenzó a lanzarle objetos a Lord Justicie, haciendo que este pare en los golpes a Chat Noir, y las suplicas de Ladybug.

-¡Déjalo ya villano de pacotilla!- grito la chica al ver que capto su atención -¡¿Te haces llamar Lord Justicie?! ¡Pues para mi eres Lord basura!- grito la chica.

-¡No Alya, aléjate de aquí es peligroso!- grito la mariquita desde su posición, mientras trataba por todos los medios de liberarse de esas manos horrendas que la apresaban -¡Corre y vete!- grito a su amiga, no queriendo que ella salga lastimada como Chat lo estaba ahora.

-¡Aléjate Alya!- grito Chat con dificultad desde el suelo, donde trato de reponerse, ya que esos golpes lo dejaron mareado y adolorido, agradeció al cielo llevar un traje especial, sino estaría más que golpeado.

-¡Los niños bocones necesitan una lección!- sonrío el villano, haciendo que sus manos se dirijan hacia ella –denle una lección mis súbditos –ordeno.

Nino a lejos miro con horror como esas cosas se lanzaron hacia su novia, con la intención de dañarla.

-¡Alya cuidado!- grito a todo pulmón acelerando más el paso y viendo con horror que no llegaría a tiempo para ayudarla.

Fue en ese momento que una espada apareció en medio de la batalla, volando como un bumerán, haciendo que las manos que pretendían tocar a Alya sean partidas en dos, cayendo estas al instante y desapareciendo.

-¿Qué?...- Alya miro sorprendida como las manos cayeron, al tiempo que la espada iba a parar en una mano. Reconoció a la persona al instante- Revenge…

-Rápido, vallan aun lugar seguro- ordeno el gato del futuro, mirando de reojo a sus futuros padrinos, los cuales asintieron y escaparon del lugar.

Antes de eso, Lord Justicie no vio venir la patada en su costado que lo envió a volar lejos.

Revenge se paró frente a las manos que hace un momento había estado rodeando a su padre y a Ladybug, con furia en su ojo sonrío macabro, a la vez que se lanzaba a estos para partirlas en dos.

-¡Atáquenlo, captúrenlo!- Lord Justicie trato de ponerse de pie, viendo como el gato con capucha acababa con sus manos sin siquiera sudar.

Una vez libre de las presiones, Ladybug se apresuró a correr hacia su amigo felino, donde se inclinó para ayudarlo -¿estás bien Chat?- cuestiono con preocupación, al tiempo que lo cogía de un brazo para ayudarlo.

-Si….no fue demasiado- dijo un poco dolorido –además…él es increíble- agrego, mirando al otro gato negro, el cual peleaba solo contra esas manos con acertados pasos de esgrima y karate.

-¡Oye insecto!

Ante esto Ladybug abrió los ojos incrédula, no creyendo lo que el otro rubio dijo.

-¿Perdón?- cuestiono sacada de onda, observando como este dejo de pelear y la volteaba a ver -¿Me hablas a mí?-se señaló así misma.

-Tu eres el único insecto aquí ¿No?- cuestiono Revenge con una mirada obvia, pensando que la tal Ladybug resulto ser lenta de entendimiento y no tan fantástica como la pintaban.

-¡No soy un insecto, me llamo LADYBUG!- grito indignada.

-¡No me interesa tu nombre ahora!- grito furioso el rubio gato -¡Solo me interesa que pongas a Chat Noir y a ese hombre a salvo!- dijo señalando al rehén en la punta de la torre -¡Su tiempo se estas agotando!- dijo señalando el anillo de Chat, el cual parpadeaba -¡Te ayudare a vencer a este! ¡Tú llévalo a un lugar seguro!

Ladybug estaba que echaba chispas, ese gato resulto ser un grosero.

-Hazle caso my Lady…-observo a su compañero de batallas –solo quiere ayudarnos.

Marinette tragándose toda su cólera decidió omitir esto y hacer lo que este decía. Sin más se lanzó a la torre con su compañero en hombros.

Revenge la vio partir con su padre en hombros y sonrío, su papá por lo menos estaría a salvo ahora. Suspiro y miro hacia adelante, donde vio la figura de Lord Justicie acercarse a toda velocidad.

-El señor Haw Moth de dará de ofrenda al señor Apocalypse- sonrío el akumatizado elevando su puño.

-Sabes –hablo por lo bajo con una sonrisa, viendo como este se acercaba –nunca toques algo que es de un gato, puedes salir lastimado.

Sin más desenfundo su espada, y se lanzó hacia el enemigo.

* * *

Ladybug observo a Chat, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en una pared. Lo había llevado a una de las instalaciones de la torre Efiel.

-No te preocupes My Lady, solo será un momento hasta que me pase el dolor- dijo el gato, intentando calmar el dolor de sus costillas, las cuales le dolían a horrores, estaba seguro que ese sujeto estuvo cerca de romperle una costilla.

-No te dejare aquí, puede ser peligroso- dijo la chica, mirando con preocupación a su compañero.

-Te necesitara para que purifiques el akuma…- dijo Chat, haciendo que la Lady se muerda el labio inferior con frustración – debes ir y ayudarlo, yo estaré bien bichito.

-¿Estás seguro?- miro con preocupación al gato, sabía que se hacia el fuerte para no mostrar su dolor, pero no quería dejarlo, era su amigo y debía estar a su lado en las buenas y las malas.

-Si- sonrío Chat –me siento feliz al ver que te preocupas por mí- rio al ver que hizo sonrojar a la lady, pero paro al sentir un dolor punzante en su costado –anda ve, no querrás verme sin mi mascara, podrías enamorarte- sonrío coqueto.

-Gato tonto- rio la lady- quédate quieto, y trata de recuperarte – ordeno partiendo del lugar y saltando la torre.

-Claro mi My Lady- suspiro el rubio con amor.

Una vez la Lady desapareció de su vista, el héroe se apresuró a ponerse de pie y caminar a una pequeño cuarto, una vez ahí deshizo la transformación.

-Ese sujeto nos golpeó duro- se quejó Plagg cayendo en el suelo rendido.

-Si…-Adrien cogió su costilla y siseo de dolor –creo que tengo rota una costilla….

-Ni lo digas, yo que no tengo roto- hablo sarcástico.

-Toma- le paso una pequeño embace con queso dentro que saco de su saco- come, Ladybug y mi hijo necesitan nuestra ayuda- hablo el chico.

-Valla, que rápido aceptas la paternidad –ironizo el gato – además, ese niño resulto ser potente, inclusive más que tu- argumento el kwami mientras comía y recordaba como el muchacho se movió al pelear –no me sorprendería que lo hayas hecho como Chat Noir.

Ante esto Adrien se sonrojo todo, si eso era así, entonces…. ¿Se casó con su Lady?

Al instante a su mente llego una escena, su hermosa Lady con un bebé rubio en brazos sonriéndole a él y llamándolo esposo. Babeo como drogado de solo imaginarse esa escena.

-¡Bien, estamos listos!- omitió esos pensamientos y se paró con dificultad -¡Plagg las garras!

* * *

Ladybug trato de saltar hacia el rehén colgado en lo alto de la torre, lo que no conto fue con un pelotón de manos que se lanzaron a detenerla, impidiéndole que cumpla su objetivo, sin esperar se lanzó con su yo-yo a ellos y esquivo golpes para finalmente eliminarlos.

Su mirada capto la pelea de Revenge y Lord Justicie, donde ambos peleaban con ferocidad.

-El akuma está dentro de ese sombrero, estoy segura- se dijo a sí misma la chica -¡LUKICHARM!

El poder milagroso de la Catarina hizo aparecer un ladrillo, el cual dejo anonadada a la heroína.

¿Tocaba pegarle al villano? Esperaba no matarlo.

Sin esperar Ladybug se apresuró a ver alrededor, Revenge, el parque y finalmente a su amigo Chat Noir, ya repuesto, sonrío y se lanzó hacia adelante, donde los otros dos peleaban.

* * *

Revenge esquivaba con astucia los movimientos de Lord Justicie, a la vez que derribaba las manos que intentaban ayudar a su amo.

El akumatizado fruncía el ceño furioso, ese gato resultó ser listillo, estaba siendo un hueso duro de roer.

-Valla- rio Revenge- espere más de los famosos akumas de Haw de Moth – se burló –sin duda elige aliados tan ineptos como él- hablo arrogante – siento pena por la inútil e insignificante persona que está detrás de la máscara de Haw Moth- agredo, viendo como en el rostro de su contrincante apareció la mariposa que lo mantenía en comunicación con su jefe.

Ante esto el akumatizado se lanzó hacia el embravecido, buscando venganza ante tal insulto.

* * *

Haw Moth miraba la pelea a través de la mariposa en su rostro con furia, apretando los puños al haber escuchado lo que ese gato arrogante dijo.

-No dejes que ese mocoso te haga perder el control- Apocalypse miro a su aliado con serenidad –uno de los grandes talentos de ese mocoso es desquiciar a la gente, recuerda que aunque parezca ser de más edad, es un niño de apenas una década – apaciguo.

Gabriel detrás de la máscara estaba que echaba chispas ante lo que ese gato le dijo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de él? ¡De Gabriel Agreste! El mejor diseñador de Paris. Iba a atraparlo y darle una tunda monstruosa, nadie le hablaba así, menos un mocoso con aires de superhéroe, se vengaría, a penas lo tuviera en sus manos, iba aprender que de Haw Moth nadie se burla.

-Se nota que es un infante- el portador de Nooroo fingió desinterés –sin embargo es muy bueno peleando, domina muy bien esa espada.

-Fue dotado en el arte de la espada desde muy pequeño y educado para defenderse y combatir- informo con una sonrisa el villano –fue pulido para ser perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Haw Moth frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver la sonrisa perversa que apareció en el rostro del hombre, como si fuera un niño viendo el juguete que deseaba con obsesión. Regreso la mirada al frente y pensó detalladamente la razón por la que ese sujeto deseaba tanto a aquel niño.

-Puedo notar que sabe todo de aquel mocoso- hablo el villano –debe ser muy importante para ti- uso las palabras necesarias, y espero a que este le conteste.

-Ese niño es mucho más valioso de lo que te imaginas mi querido Haw Moth –hablo Apocalypse –por eso debes atraparlo a toda costa y dármelo- miro directamente al portador del kwami de la mariposa – _y una vez que lo tenga, mi más grande deseo se cumplirá_ \- pensó y sonrío con perversidad – _porque ese mocoso es mío por orden del destino._

Gabriel Agreste regreso su mirada al frente y frunció aún más el ceño ¿Valioso? No parecía tener poderes especiales ni algo que lo haga importante ante sus ojos, sin embargo si su aliado lo quería era porque ese niño tenía algo que lo hacía especial, cuando lo atrape lo aria confesar lo que era y así tendría una ventaja para saber lo que este era y como poder usarlo a su favor.

-Claro, te lo daré, pero tu cumplirás tu trato- respondió Haw Moth al fin, sin voltear a ver a su aliado- me darás los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y el reloj del tiempo.

-Claro, tenlo por seguro- afirmo – _y así destruirás tu futuro y a tu amado nieto_ – miro con malicia al diseñador.

* * *

Ladybug llego cerca de la pelea del gato y el mago y trato de acercarse lo más que pudo con el ladrillo en mano.

-¡Revenge!- grito la heroína de Paris.

Alexandros miro hacia atrás y observo a Ladybug a lo lejos, haciéndole seña para que fuera a su lado. Sin esperar mucho se lanzó hacia adelante y convirtió su espada en el báculo de Chat Noir, para sí esquivar a todos y correr hacia la chica de traje moteado.

Una vez frente a ella la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde está Chat Noir?- cuestiono con apresuro mirando a todos lados y viendo que ella estaba ahí sola – ¿Porque lo dejaste solo? ¡Está herido!- siseo con furia.

-Estará pronto con nosotros, está recuperándose de sus heridas –dijo rápidamente siendo lo más profesional, tratando de no mostrar su voz de fastidio ante la mala manera que tenía ese gato de expresarse- mi compañero es fuerte.

-Si son realmente compañeros debiste quedarte con él, eso es lo que hace un compañero –reclamo - esta lastimado por tu tonto plan y el enemigo puede herirlo- encaro el gato con saña.

Ladybug apretó los puños, muy bien, nunca espero sentir eso, pero ese gato le caía horriblemente mal, tanto como le caía mal Chloe.

Alexandros detrás de la máscara fruncía más el ceño, no le estaba agradado nada esa tal Ladybug, parecía no preocuparle su padre, porque hizo que se involucrara en un plan tonto ante sus ojos.

-Tu y yo tendremos el momento de hablar luego, primero necesito que me ayudes- hablo con seriedad mirando directamente los ojos verdes del gato -¿Cuento contigo?

-Mientras estés usando tu lucky charm por supuesto- sonrío con mofa -luego resolveremos nuestras diferencias _insecto_.

Ladybug trato de dar una sonrisa ante tales palabras, pero no logro ni una sonrisa falsa, sino una amarga –bien _gato arrogante_.

Dejaron de mirarse como si se quisieran matar y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, como dice el dicho, a mal tiempo buena cara.

-Bien te explicare.

* * *

Lord Justicie miraba a todos lados, tratando de hallar el lugar a donde había escapado Revenge, el muy desgraciado había acabado con gran parte de sus manos sirvientes.

 _"Encuéntralo o te quitare tus poderes"_ –ordeno Haw Moth con furia.

Lo que no espero fue que el momento que se dispuso a cortar la comunicación con Haw Moth una patada venir de Ladybug lo hiciera saltar hacia atrás para poder esquivarlo.

-Bien parece que ahora somos solo los dos Lord Justicie- sonrío la heroína de Paris, con el ladrillo en mano –A ver muestra todo lo que tengas _Lord basura_ – se mofo, usando el insulto de su amiga morena.

-¡No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo!- se enfureció el villano sacando su sombrero para que de este comiencen a salir más de sus manos-secuaces -¡Atáquenla!- ordeno.

Ladybug sonrío y corrió lejos, haciendo que las manos la empiecen a perseguirla.

-¡Ahora Revenge!

Ante el grito de Ladybug, Lord Justicie noto que la mariquita guio a sus manos aun punto específico, donde apareció Revenge y utilizo su Cataclismo para impactarlo en aquel lugar y hacer volar en pedazos el suelo donde estaban paradas todas las mano, al tiempo que se cubría con su capa para no salir lastimado, haciendo que finalmente las manos caigan de manera estrepitosa en el cráter que se formó.

-¡¿Qué?!

Pero antes de poder seguir sorprendido ya tenía el yo-yo de Ladybug envolviéndolo alrededor y haciéndolo caer de manera estrepitosa.

-¡No vas a ganarme!- declaro el villano liberando su mano de la atadura y jalando a la Lady hacia donde estaba.

Ante esto la mariquita una vez cerca a el tomo el ladrillo en sus manos y se lo aventó al villano directo a la cara, haciendo que este la suelte y se agache para que este no le rompa la cabeza, lo que no conto fue que el ladrillo impactaría con su sombrero, haciendo que este salga volando de su cabeza y caía en manos de Chat Noir, el cual se unió a la fiesta siendo recibido por una sonrisa de Ladybug.

-¡Cataclismo!- el gato negro de Paris uso su poder de destrucción para hacer caer el suelo del lugar, cuando Lord Justicie planeo acercarse a él para recuperar su sombrero.

El villano quedo encerrado y enterrado ante la vista burlona de Revenge, que apareció frente a él junto a Ladybug la cual tenía al rehén en brazos, ya a salvo–Dile a Apocalypse que no le servirá aliarse de un pobre diablo como tú, Haw Moth- siseo a la cara furiosa del akumatizado.

-Ya sabes que el señor Apocalypse te declara la guerra- sonrío de la misma manera que el niño.

-Todo tuyo my Lady- ofreció galante Chat a la heroína de traje moteado, la cual dejo de mirar sorprendida a Revenge y tomo el sombrero ya habiendo dejado al rehén en el suelo.

Sin más saco la foto del sombrero y la rompió, haciendo que salga la mariposa la cual purifico y todo volvió hacer como antes con ayuda de las mariquitas milagrosas.

* * *

Haw Moth observo en silencio como la ventana se cerró ante sus ojos, una vez esta se cerró deshizo su transformación y giro a observar a su aliado el cual se veía calmado, mientras él estaba que hachaba chispas por los ojos ante la furia que le causo ese gato arrogante.

Nooroo rápidamente se escondió de la vista de su jefe y Apocalypse, ya que el carácter de este lo asusto.

-Ese mocoso es una peste- siseo furioso –juro que lo voy hacer sufrir eternamente cuando lo atrape- murmuro aprontando los puños con furia.

Gabriel en su vida había conocido a alguien que pudiera colmar sus estribos y pueda humillarlo con tales palabras, alguien que rivalice y choque con un carácter muy parecido al suyo.

-Sabía que esto ocurriría mi querido Gabriel- hablo con calma el ser del futuro captando la atención de su aliado-No permitas que esta pequeña falla haga que pierdas el control de ti mismo- aconsejo el villano viendo como el diseñador se erguía y suspiraba, para finalmente poner su rostro de póker e indiferencia.

-Si lo sabias ¿porque pediste mi ayuda?- Gabriel lo miro directamente con amargura.

-Porque era necesario sacarlo de su escondite- sonrío siniestramente mirando a su aliado –solo cuando ese gatito está peleando soy capaz de sentirlo, pero no puedo sentirlo cuando desaparece, necesitaba que el supiera que yo voy tras el- rebelo – por eso necesito que se alié a Ladybug y Chat Noir para así poder capturarlos, y así poder darte tus miraculous.

Gabriel lo miro sorprendido, para luego asentir, recordando que en el momento de la pelea él estaba dominando ligeramente a sus akumas para que digan frases hacia el gato y fueran más violentos en la pelea.

-¿Qué aras ahora?- cuestiono el diseñador.

-El tendrá aliados ¿no?- sonrío divertido –pues tú también los tendrás mi querido Moth, los mejores que te podre dar, los que están enteramente a mi disposición, solo espera mi regreso.

Al terminar de decir esto el ser desapareció dejando a un estupefacto Gabriel Agreste en medio del lugar.

-Su aura no es buena señor….no debería confiar en el- dijo el kwami de la mariposa, saliendo de su escondite.

-Yo nunca confió en nadie Nooroo- hablo con una sonrisa el diseñador – sin embargo- agrego -es un tipo misterioso y peligroso….perfecto para ayudarme en mi propósito.

Comprendió.

* * *

Una vez las cosas se calmaron, los tres superhéroes se dispusieron a saltar hacia la torre Eliel, decidiendo utilizar el tiempo que les quedaba antes de des transformarse para conocerse.

Una vez estuvieron el uno frete al otro se quedaron en silencio, estudiándose entre sí, con Revenge frente a los actuales héroes de Paris.

-¿Quién eres con exactitud y porque posees el miraculous de la destrucción?- cuestiono con claridad y sin rodeos Ladybug.

-¿Te encuentras bien Chat Noir?- omitiendo la pregunta de la mariquita observo al gato de Paris, el cual no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, mientras la mariquita a su lado quedo de piedra porque este ignoro su pregunta.

-Sí, estoy bien, no fue nada- sonrío nervioso, no esperando que ese gato, que sabía que era su hijo, se preocupara así por él.

-¿No te han dicho es descortés no responder las preguntas de los demás, más ignorarlos?- demando la chica de traje moteado, sorprendiendo a Chat y haciendo que Revenge la mire aburrido.

-Y no te han dicho a ti que es descortés interrumpir cuando uno habla- objeto burlón.

Ladybug gruño dando un paso adelante.

Adrien detrás de la máscara se dio cuenta que tenía que interferir, no quería conflictos entre su hijo y su futura posible madre (Ese Adrien ya da por hecho que Ladybug es la madre del chamaco -_-)

-Creo que debemos calmarnos- apaciguo Chat, poniendo una mano en los hombros de su Lady la cual no borro su mirada furiosa -¿Por favor puedes decirnos quien eres y que haces aquí?- se dirigió hacia su futuro hijo.

Revenge lo miro fijamente, observo sus ojos amables, los ojos de su héroe favorito y al cual tanto admiraba, si tuviera la cara de su padre frente a él se le sería más fácil rechazar lo que le pedía, ya que podía recordar como era de estricto este, pero no podía negarse ante una petición de Chat Noir. Era su ídolo.

-No es mucho lo que puedo decirles ahora- declaro, haciendo que ambos héroes lo miren con seriedad –solo puedo decirles que vengo del futuro –ante esto Ladybug se sorprendió y abrió la boca para objetar pero fue callada por el niño –la razón por la que estoy aquí también es secreta- claro que era secreta, no era pendejo para decirle a Ladybug que iba a morir dentro de cinco años- solo puedo decirles que les ayudare a detener a cada villano que venga por orden de Apocalypse el actual villano en mi época, y el cual ataca ahora su época- finalizo.

-¿Pero cómo?- Ladybug miraba todo totalmente perdida - ¿Qué paso con el futuro? ¿Con nosotros? ¿Quién eres realmente y como conseguiste el miraculous de Chat?

-Lo que paso en el futuro no puedo decirlo, lo que paso con ustedes tampoco- dijo, ya que ni él lo tenía tan claro –podría afectar su futuro saber cosas que no deben, en cuanto a cómo llegue aquí…-medito en contarles como llego –use un artefacto creado por un científico en el futuro, uno que creo tecnología súper avanzada –termino de hablar, sintiendo como Marcov se movía impaciente debajo de su capa, advirtiéndole que no diga nada acerca de su tío Max.

La mariquita y el gato quedaron boquiabiertos ante la declaración.

-Tus pendientes empiezan a sonar- dijo el gato del futuro, viendo como los pendientes de Ladybug parpadeaban –creo que será mejor posponer esta conversación- propuso.

-Pero….-la chica miro a todos lados y a su compañero de batallas, finalmente chasqueo la lengua y se giró para partir de ahí –pero tenemos más de que hablar, eso dalo por hecho –advirtió ante la mirada aburrida de portador de Plagg del futuro –Chau gatito- se despidió de su amigo Chat con una sonrisa cariñosa –adiós gato arrogante- se despidió de mala manera del otro gato.

-Adiós insecto.

Ladybug soltó un gruñido rabioso antes de desaparecer de la vista saltando por las torres de Paris.

Ambos gatos observaron el lugar por donde se fue Ladybug hasta que esta desapareció, finalmente se miraron entre sí con ansiedad y nerviosismo.

-Tiene un carácter horrible- se quejó Revenge.

-No siempre es así, solo cuando algo realmente la molesta- dijo Chat- y tú la molestaste.

-No es mi culpa ser sincero- se encogió de hombros el chico, haciendo que Chat entrecierre los ojos hacia él, preguntándose donde había visto la manera de ser de ese chico antes.

-¿Eres realmente aquel niño que vi el otro día?- soltó Chat, enseñándole la pulsera.

Revenge observo cuidadosamente la pulsera frente a él, sin querer un recuerdo llego a él.

Uno grato y doloroso a la vez.

 _Flash Back_

 _-¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿porque mis padres no están aquí?!_

 _Lloro un niño de cabellos rubios, sentado frente a un pastel de cumpleaños, mientras cuatro personas estaban a su alrededor, observando aquella gran mesa con muchos dulces y regalos, pero sin un solo invitado._

 _-Su padre está en una conferencia importante señor, y su madre está de viaje en una sesión de fotos, debemos cantar el cumpleaños sin ellos- trato de apaciguar Leonardo, limpiando las lágrimas del pequeño, el cual cumplía cinco años –tiene muchos regalos y nuestra compañía por siempre señor-sonrío._

 _-¡Pero ninguno de mis tíos está aquí! ¡Nadie!¡Ni siquiera mis padrinos!- lloraba desconsoladamente el pequeño oji-verde -¡Nadie festeja conmigo mi día de cumpleaños!_

 _Leonardo miro con tristeza al pequeño, para luego suspirar con tristeza y hacerle señas a una de las mucamas para que le entregue la cajita que tenía en manos._

 _-Señor, porque no abre este obsequio- Leonardo le ofreció un regalo, el cual tomo en manos –Estoy seguro que le encantara._

 _-Yo….-el niño miro fijamente el regalo en sus manos - ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Nadie me quiere! ¡Nadie nunca está conmigo en mi cumpleaños!¡Ninguno de los que enviaron estos regalos está aquí!_

 _Sin más todos miraron sorprendidos y asustados como el niño tiro al suelo el pastel al tiempo que tiraba los regalos sobre la mesa, para finalmente partir corriendo hacia las escaleras, para encerrarse en su habitación._

 _-¡Señor Alexandros!_

 _Cerró la puerta con llave y se acostó sobre su cama, con aquel regalo aun en sus manos._

 _-Nadie me quiere…..ni mi mamá…ni mis padrinos…nadie…ni siquiera mi papá…_

 _Lloro en silencio lamentando su suerte, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía aquel regalo en sus manos._

 _De mala manera se puso se sentó y observo el regalo, no tenía remitente ni nada, solo un papel bonito y un moño envolviéndolos. Sin mucho cuidado se dispuso a desenvolver aquel regalo, viendo que este tenía una tarjeta y una bolsita de tela, la cual cayó sobre el colchón._

 _Con curiosidad se dispuso a abrir la tarjeta y leer lo que este decía._

 _"Inclusive si hoy no puedo estar junto a ti, espero que recibas este regalo con una sonrisa y sepas lo mucho que significas para mi"_

 _"Papá"_

 _Dejando la nota a un lado se dispuso a observar la bolsita con cuidado, era dorada y con la marca de la empresa de su padre, la abrió y saco lo que tenía en su interior._

 _-Una pulsera….-dijo anonado, viendo que al lado de la pulsera había una nota más pequeña._

 _"Esto es tuyo desde que naciste Feliz cumpleaños hijo mio"_

 _Contuvo las lágrimas al observar la pulsera y leer lo que esta tenia tallada, con emoción se puso de pie y corrió a la salida._

 _-¡Leo mira lo que papá me dio!_

 _Fin del flash back_

Tomo la pulsera entre sus manos y sonrío al leer las palabras en aquella pulsera.

 _"Para la última luz de mi vida, Alexandros Adrien Agreste, de su padre, Adrien Agreste"_

Repitió en su mente.

Su padre le había dado esa pulsera con las palabras que el significaba en su vida, su luz.

La voz de Chat Noir lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eres entonces Alexandros Adrien Agreste- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Alexandros cerró los ojos y miro con seriedad a Chat Noir.

-Sí, soy Alexandros Adrien Agreste.

El ambiente entre los dos se quedó en silencio, hasta que….

Chat lo miro seriamente antes de sonreír y comenzar a reír como loco, ante la mirada desencajada del joven del futuro.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?- cuestiono un poco enojado el hijo.

-Rio porque no quiero volver a desmayarme- explico entre risas Chat Noir, que por estar impactado ante al hecho decidió no entrar en desesperación, sino reír, ya saben la risa lo cura todo.

Revenge lo miro como un loco fugado del manicomio, enumero en su cabeza, había descubierto que su padre de este tiempo y el del futuro eran completamente diferentes. Porque estaba seguro que su padre jamás había reído con tanta naturalidad.

Una vez Chat dejo de reír miro al chico a los ojos.

-Bien- suspiro -¿Por qué estás aquí, hijo?

Revenge miro a todos lados con nerviosismo, sabiendo que no podía revelarle nada a su padre.

-No puedo decirte nada, solo puedes saber lo mismo que sabe Ladybug, ya cometí un gran error haciéndoles saber que vengo del futuro- explico al saber que era cierto, ya que había metido la pata muy profundo desde que supo que estaba en una época diferente.

-Entiendo- el gato lo miro comprensivo –sin embargo sabes que puedes confiar en mi cuando estés listo, por ahora te ayudaremos aunque no sepamos a lo que realmente nos enfrentamos.

Revenge miro al suelo y frunció el ceño, era un tonto, había cometido un error, nunca debió involucrar a los héroes de Paris ni a nadie en esto, ahora todos los que estaban a su alrededor saldrían lastimados y seria su culpa.

-Sin embargo, debes saber que hay alguien en este mundo en el que puedes confiar- Revenge miro extrañado a su padre –tu kwami sabe quién es.

Alexandros lo miro sin entender, pero asintió -si eso es así lo consultare luego con Plagg- respondió –ahora debe partir- dijo incomodo, no soportando el ambiente entre los dos.

Pero paro al sentir un tirón en su brazo.

-Dejando de lado eso, no voy a presionarte para que me digas la verdad- se apresuró a hablar Chat Noir –Quiero saber si estás bien…. ¿Dónde estás? Yo puedo ayudarte si es necesario, puedes quedarte conmigo si no tienes a donde ir- propuso-sé que apenas eres un niño….

Revenge abrió los ojos con sorpresa, definitivamente ese que estaba frente a él no era nada parecido a su futuro padre, nada en absoluto, este era amable y su mirada era sincera, es más se sentía un maldito frente a un niño inocente (nota de autor: Alexandros en modo Revenge es un poco más alto que Adrien :v)

-No te preocupes por mí, el escondite donde estoy me mantiene seguro- hablo nervioso, no sabiendo cómo responder ante esa mirada tan preocupada.

-Por lo menos déjame algo para estar en contacto, puedo protegerte cuando estés de civil- volvió a proponer.

-No creo que sea necesario….no puedo permitir que me veas de civil- negó rápidamente .será mejor si no sabes mucho de mí, así no alteraremos nuestra historia.

Chat Noir apretó los puños frustrado, antes de levantar la mirada y observar la cara de su futuro hijo.

-¿Quién es tu madre?- bien, lo soltó, no iba a quedarse con la duda, quería saber quién era su Lady detrás de la máscara, porque estaba cien por ciento seguro que en un futuro se casaría con su hermosa Lady, así que si Alexandros le decía quién era, podría comenzar a cortejarla como se debe.

-Un persona muy desagradable….-siseo con asco el chico, no pudiendo evitar callar a recordar lo desagradable que era Lila en el futuro – digo...una hermosa persona- se apresuró a corregir ante la mirada estupefacta de su padre –es muy amable y linda –luego se lavaría la boca con el mejor desinfectante que encuentre, porque estaba diciendo mentiras terribles.

-Pero quiero su nombre- declaro el gato con ansiedad.

-No creo que sea necesario…-bien sudo frio, algo le decía que por nada debía decirle a su padre la identidad de su madre, porque solo recordar cómo se llevaban en el futuro sus padres lo hacía suponer que él fue producto de un condón mal fabricado. Así que por nada le diría a su padre que él era producto de Lila, antes que nada quería nacer, no importaba si fue una lunática la que lo llevo en su feo vientre, quería conocer a su padre en el futuro, y también a su abuelo y a todo el grupo de personas que lo querían –Decirte eso puede alterar mi futuro…-hablo nervioso.

-No importa, yo sé quién es y la amo- aseguro Chat.

-¿Enserio?- bien, Alexandros estaba realmente confundido ¿sus padres si se querían desde antes? Dudaba mucho eso. …más al recordar como discutían.

 _Flash Back_

 _-¡Yo soy su madre, si me hechas de tu vida me lo llevare y sabes que no lo podrás impedir porque lleva mi apellido y soy su madre!_

 _Alexandros miro apenado desde la puerta, oculto, como su padre y su madre discutían, el tema de siempre, el divorcio y su custodia._

 _-¡No te preocupas en lo absoluto por el!-exploto Adrien -¡Así que no te atrevas a poner un dedo encima de mi hijo, mucho menos intentes llevártelo de aquí!¡Si quieres irte, vete sola, pero no arrastres a mi hijo!_

 _-¡Si sigues con tu loca idea del divorcio me lo llevare!- grito Lila dando punto final a la discusión, girando en su lugar -¡Alexandros!- llamo al pequeño y lo observo parado en la puerta._

 _Sintió que su madre lo tomo de la mano muy fuerte y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación._

 _-Nos iremos un par de días hasta que se te pase esa locura del divorcio- siseo hacia su marido la mujer de cabellos chocolate, antes de desaparecer de la vista de un estupefacto Adrien._

 _-¡Lila! ¡Regresa, no te lleves a Alexandros!_

 _Y como siempre, veía la sonrisa maliciosa de su madre mientras era arrastrado hacia el auto._

 _-Pero…yo quiero quedarme con mi papi, mami…- dijo apenado el niño, mirando por la ventana con tristeza, como su padre salía corriendo de la mansión._

 _-No- objeto severa la mujer arrancando el auto –yo soy tu madre y tu deber es estar a mi lado- lo miro con ojos duros, haciendo que baje a mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que quería salir de sus ojos –ponte bien ese cinturón, porque hasta que tu padre no me pida perdón no regresaremos._

 _A sus tres años tembló de miedo pero asintió, tal vez su madre parecía una loca, pero la quería y necesitaba._

 _Fin del Flash back_

Sus recuerdos de su pequeña infancia no eran gratos, menos los recuerdo con su toxica madre, que lo usaba como chantaje para tener bajo control a su padre, recordó que esto solo paso hasta que cumplió seis años, donde ocurrió algo que lo hizo cambiar completamente, y alejarse completamente de Lila.

-Sí, sé que tu madre es Ladybug.

Lo que Chat Noir le dijo lo dejo de piedra ¿El creía que su madre era Ladybug? ¿Enserio?

-¿Tú estás enamorado del insecto?….-cuestiono sacado de onda, pero sudo al ver que su padre asintió en afirmación –bien….-eso estaba mal, si le decía que Ladybug no era su madre habría una gran posibilidad que desapareciera de ese mundo, pero decirle que era producto de otra mujer tampoco era una opción, bien, era mejor cortar por lo sano y rápido, así que opto por usar el truco de su tío Kim: huir como un cobarde –debo irme, mi anillo suena- mintió descaradamente.

Sin más se apresuró a brincar de la torre antes de que su padre pueda objetar.

Que se quede con la duda, él no le iba a quitar las alas.

-¡Espera no te vayas!- Chat grito al aire, pero el chico ya había desaparecido como si el viento lo hubiese llevado.

Sonrió mirando como el sol se escondía a lo lejos.

-Mi hijo es igual de mono que su madre- suspiro con amor, recordando a su Lady.

Si supiera que le vendieron peras por manzanas.

* * *

Marinette llego a su casa y se apresuró a quitar su transformación, al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre su cama con cansancio.

-Ese Chat nos dejó con más dudas que respuestas- la voz de Tikki la hizo asentir –debemos ir urgentemente con el maestro Fuu y contarle lo que sabemos.

-Si…

Tikki miro extrañada a su portadora, esta se notaba muy preocupada - ¿Marinette?- llamo a la chica.

Pero esta no contesto, solo miro las estrellas a través del techo de su habitación, pensando cómo es que ese Chat había aparecido en ese mundo, y que había pasado con el futuro.

Porque estaba segura que ese Chat no estaba ahí porque algo bueno paso en el futuro.

Cerro los ojos, mejor dormía, mañana había escuela, y ya era tarde.

-¡Marinette!

Abrió los ojos asustada y entrecerró los ojos. Lo que faltaba.

* * *

Alexandros llego a su habitación en la casa de los Dupain y deshizo su transformación.

-Manejo muy bien la situación señor- felicito el robot mientras deshacía el holograma de Alexandros –conto lo necesario pero sin poner en riesgo la existencia de nadie.

-Claro- dijo cansado el niño.

-¡No es así!- se oyó objetar a Plagg -Casi sueltas la sopa niño- reclamo Plagg a un Alexandros que se tiro sobre la cama con cansancio –si le decías a Adrien que no eras hijo de Ladybug lo más seguro era que desparecías en ese instante de este mundo y del futuro.

-Tú tienes la culpa por no decirme que mi padre quiere a la moteada esa- le reclamo al kwami.

-Pues no espere que Adrien se lanzara a preguntarte eso- se cruzó de brazos con fastidio el gato negro- sí que es un mocoso apasionado –recordó.

-Ni me lo digas, prefiero al serio, ese no mostraba sus sentimientos mucho- se quejó, como dice el dicho, no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde, y él prefería a su padre en el futuro, ese padre que no mostraba sentimiento alguno, más que solo para él y su círculo de amigos.

Ambos pararon de discutir ante un pitido salir de una máquina.

-¿Qué haces Marcov?

La calculadora se giró y sonrío hacia el niño.

-Solo preparo las cartas que le llegaran a sus tíos para su traslado a la escuela Francosie Dupont.

Alexandros asintió y cerró los ojos, tenía sueño y quería dormir hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Oye no me vas a dar de comer?- se quejó Plagg al ver como este se dormía.

-Sabes que ahí comida en la nevera, sácala de ahí- dijo somnoliento el chico.

Ya estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta y un bum hizo que se ponga de pie rápidamente, haciendo que ambos seres se ocultaran rápido.

-¡Alexandros!

La voz de su tío Tom lo hizo correr hacia la puerta y abrir, antes que este entre en su habitación y descubriera que tenía algunos objetos futuristas de contrabando.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Salió de su habitación y observo con nerviosismo como sus tíos estaban parados afuera, con Marinette a su lado con cara de somnolencia y pocos amigos.

-¡Iremos a festejar y cenar por tu llegada!- la voz dulce y chillona de su tía lo hizo mirarla horrorizado - así que vamos cariño, acomoda tu chalina, ya dormiste demasiado- sin más fue arrastrado a la salida, por el agarre de su tía, la cual arreglo la chalina alrededor del cuello y el gorro.

-Bienvenido a mi dulce familia- sonrío la cansada Marinette, claramente mostrando que también fue obligada a estar ahí.

Alexandros la miro con la mandíbula desencajada, el solo quería dormir- _tengo mala suerte T-T_ \- se lamentó internamente.

Plagg a lejos lo vio partir, que se vaya y sufra por bocón, él se quedaba a comer queso y saquear la cocina, donde seguro habría comida real y no artificial.

-Sera bueno que disfrute un ambiente en familia- agrego con sabiduría Marcov.

-Si- estuvo de acuerdo Plagg –así aprende hacer humilde de una vez, de chance también le cae unos coscorrones por irrespetuoso, porque la madre de Marinette se nota que es de cuidado.

Marcov asintió y regreso su atención a lo que antes había hecho en la computadora.

* * *

En una habitación donde solo había una tenue luz cuatro figuras encapuchadas se encontraban, tres de ellas se arrodillaron frente a una que estaba a la cabeza de todos.

-Nuestro gatito está perdido en el pasado- se oyó la voz divertida del líder: Apocalypse –pero por razones que aún no logro descubrir no puedo rastrearlo – demando chasqueando la lengua –mi cuerpo no puede ir al pasado, pero el de ustedes si- sonrío mirando a las tres personas frente a él.

-Estamos a su disposición maestro, daremos la vida por usted si es necesario- dijeron los tres a la vez.

Apocalypse sonrío y los miro directamente.

-Uno de ustedes ira al pasado y ayudara a una de mis fichas en ese mundo a atrapar al gatito.

Los tres asintieron a la vez.

-Tú serás la elegida por supuesto mi quería _Sorciere_.

La figura encapuchada que estaba en medio de las tres se puso de pie y bajo su capucha, mostrando un rostro maquillado en forma de mimo y con los cabellos en punta.

-Cumpliré mi misión con mi vida, señor.

Juro la mujer sonriendo siniestramente, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Apocalypse.

Una de las figuras encapuchas dio un paso al frente y se mantuvo inclinado.

-Pido permiso para ir con Sorciere a esa misión, maestro.

Apocalypse lo miro con dureza desde su posición, a la vez que Sorciere cerraba los ojos apretaba los puños con ansiedad.

-Puedes ir Revé, sé que no quieres estar alejado de tu amada gemela.

Ante esto ambos sirviente suspiraron aliviados.

-Sin embargo la misión es de Sorciere- aclaro con severidad –tu intervención no está permitida- ordeno mirando directamente al joven con traje de plumas y armadura – así que debes saber mi querida Sorciere- tomo el mentón de la chica y la hizo observarlo –que si fallas, desapareces- amenazo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Si señor- bajo la mirada la mujer con sumisión.

-Bien, si han entendido síganme, les explicaron lo que aran paso al lado de ambos y se enfrentaron frente al tercer encapuchado -mi querido Tanathos, cumpliste muy bien tu misión al traerme al kwami de la abeja ya tu portadora -felicito - sin embargo, espero termina rápido esa última misión que te encargue -hablo mirando al renojo al sujeto que se puso de pie -encuentra al científico con nombre Max, lo quiero aquí- miro furioso al frente -quiero que me falta la llave para descubrir que paso con el mocoso.

-Si mi señor.

Sin embargo, se apresuró a seguir su camino, seguido por ambos gemelos, los cuales se miraron de reojo y sonrieron.

Continuara ...

* * *

 **Este capi se hizo muy largo, no me explico porque xD**

 **¿A qué se esperaban que se llevaran tan mal el gatito y la mariquita? Las madres de las teorías de que los gatos fueron a pelear por la Dama, que mala soy): ¿Pero qué era esperar? Alexandros idolatra a Chat en el futuro ¿Cómo esperaban que se llevara mal con este si lo ama? Respecto a su relación con Adrien es más para despistar, saber, no poder decir la verdad, no toda.**

 **En este capítulo e revelado más de lo que quería revelar de Alexandros, pero servirá para futuro. Ya es entonces, ¿qué es lo que más me importa? Alex, mi hijo peor que yo, Alex, que es optimista, que está seguro de sí mismo. y de su Lady, ojala que no le dé un patatús cuando sepa que se casó con loca de Lila: v**

 **Por otro lado ... ¿quienes son esos tres sirvientes de Apocalipsis? ... Estén al pendiente de ellos, que tengan importancia en el futuro.**

 **No se olviden de dejar comentario que me alegra mucho leer comentarios :D**

 **Por cierto, sería un honor que me siguieran en mi nueva página de Facebook, ahí voy a publicar imágenes y predicciones locas sobre la historia, estoy seguro que les encantará, así que lo siento por la página que quiero saber cómo es Alexandros;)**

 **Les dejo en link abajo, si no les funciona, búsquenme en Facebook como BE-15**

 **facebook com/BE-15-160835414620494**

 **Posdata: añádanle los puntos y los shlas a la dirección de face, que fue la única manera en la que pude compartirles el link de mi pagina**

 **Nos vemos por ahí**

 **bye bye**

 **BE-15**


End file.
